A Series of Unfortunate Events
by Lucifer Loves You Not
Summary: AU takes place in Sam's school years from K-12th. It goes through when Human!Lucifer first noticed Sam to when he finally became so entangled in Sam's life that the poor Winchester couldn't find a way to get away. From Lucifer's first kill to Sam's first thanksgiving they grow together. Dark, humorous, and going to be long. 13 chapters at the least. Samifer side pairing Destiel
1. Kindergarten

**Thanks to the incredible beta Enjie, I got this chapter fixed and hopefully over time I'll get all the others as well. **

**Kindergarten**

**_Sam Winchester:_**

When Sam was in Kindergarten, he didn't know what it's like to be around normal people who don't have fathers who are in the police force as a criminal profiler. He learned it isn't normal to know how to shoot a gun with those chubby fists of his, he learned that it isn't normal to know how to take down a fifth grader if he bullies Sam, and most of all… he learned that in elementary school you don't make friends by being different.

So Sam sat alone during recess practicing writing and reading big words. He studied because it took his mind off the kids who were running and screaming in enjoyment with each other. The kids knew their place and knew how to be normal without having to be taught. It was times like this where he wished he didn't have to be alone. Dean protects him; he's always there for his brother. But he has school too and he's a third grader, and doesn't want the girls to see him wiping his snot-nosed little brother's face all the time. It's embarrassing for him.

So when Dean asks how school is, Sam lies. He's been lying since he was three years old and hasn't found the courage to stop yet. He lied when Dean asked where he got the bruise, his brother loves his father and so there was no way Sam was going to admit to John's foul temper at his youngest son. He's not good enough to be a Winchester and he knows it but Dean likes him, so he will be okay for Dean so his older brother will like him forever. It's better that way. He'll be anything in the world if it'll keep Dean around.

That day the teacher told everyone to draw what they love most so Sam drew his brother, knowing he'll have to trash the picture before he goes home. John got mad the first time Sam started to draw because it cluttered their already cluttered house. He didn't like the pictures getting hung up on the walls; he hated them with a passion and told Sam constantly that the world isn't full of rainbows and sunshine. There are storms too, and because he knew Sam was scared of clowns, he told his youngest that clowns are everywhere. Sam didn't tell his brother about this moment either.

When his class went to the library for the first time… Sam ignored the teacher and went over to the big kid section. There he found something amazing… a book series that made his eyes widen and his chest warm up inside of him, as if someone began to blow hot air into it. When he went up to the librarian with the book, he had to prove to her that he could read it so he sat down in front of her, opened the book gently to the first page and began to read. "If you are… interested in stor-stories with happy endings, you would be better off reading some other book." It stunned the librarian but then she smiled.

"I bet your mommy and daddy made sure you could read before you even got into school, isn't that right? I'll allow you to check out this book but if you have some trouble with a word then you should get a dictionary. It's a helpful book that will teach you what words mean. All you have to do is look up the word in the book and the read what is says by the word. It'll tell you the meaning. Here… I'll write it down on a sticky note for you. Have your mother or father buy a dictionary if they don't already have one." She explained making Sam smile and nod before taking the book off her hands. His teacher wasn't impressed. Ms. Barnes glared at him before sighing.

"Go ahead, take the book, but if you put one single smudge on it I'm calling your father." She growled. Her name is Pamela Barnes and she has never liked Sam. At first she was very sweet and he looked up to her like a mother figure but then when he started telling her about his life, finally opening up to someone about it… she called his father and he got into a lot of trouble. She claims to be psychic and says that Sam is going to cause a lot of bad things to happen in his life. Personally, he thinks she's a little late for that. He's already caused a lot of trouble for the people around him.

So he closed his eyes, held the book tightly in his arms as his brown hair covered his eyes. This just might be the best thing he's ever found. The book is called A Series of Unfortunate Events… and it's about three orphans who go through a lot of bad things after having a wonderful life. It sounds interesting and he wants to see these three orphans have a good life. It might give him some hope.

When school lets out he watchesall the other kids take the bus, get driven by their parents, or have their older siblings walk them home. Sam walked all by himself. Dean used to walk him home at the beginning of the year but a girl named Anna… well she's the latest girl that he's become infatuated with so he stopped walking his kid brother home so he could spend more time with the 'angelic' girl. Sam doesn't mind though.

He walked along the sidewalk and under the trees. When he was six months old laying in his crib… a burglar broke into the house. Apparently his wife just had a kid and they had no money for toys or anything at all really, so he broke in to steal some toys. But when he saw Sam, he paused and imagined what his own kid's face will look like when he sees the toys. That's when Mary Winchester walked into the room and before she could even scream, the burglar took out a knife and killed her. He escaped with the toys but was caught three hours later. Apparently his wife wasn't too thrilled with letting him near the baby when he was covered in blood. John broke apart after that, or at least all those pictures of him smiling… well that person doesn't even look like John anymore. Sam never really got the chance to call him Dad before he was forcing both his sons to call him John instead.

As Sam walked home he noticed an older boy following him. The boy had brown hair with blond in it and blue eyes; he was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt with a button down flannel over it. Old tennis shoes covered his feet but he seemed completely content with himself. He has to be an elementary school kid, probably around Dean's age… but why is he following Sam? But he knows why. The boy wants to bully him like everyone else. It makes sense of course but he doesn't want it to. He doesn't want a stalker, a cruel man who just wants to torment him… he doesn't want that to be normal. It _shouldn't_ be normal. Taking in a deep breath he hurried along his path and held the book protectively to his chest. He didn't put it in his bag because some boys in his class thought it'd be funny to pour juice in his bag. It wasn't funny, but the teacher didn't say anything and Sam didn't get the chance to clean it. Luckily Dean won't be home for a while and John won't be either. Sam will be able to take care of the mess himself.

The walk isn't long, it barely takes ten minutes, but the boy continued to follow him. He's never walked this path at the same time as Sam before so it's strange and he doesn't like it but what can he do? Going over and talking to the boy is too confrontational and Sam can't get any scratches or bruises. If he does then his brother will know that everything isn't okay. So when he got home he hurries up the front steps and got to the door and pulled out his key. Instead of rushing to open it he hesitated, it was just for a brief moment but there was still the hesitation. What can he say? He can't say the truth… his family will never forgive him. Who could forgive him for saying that he doesn't feel like part of the family? That he's six years old and feels like he's drowning just being around these people? No… he can't say it so he won't. He doesn't want to break things.

When Sam got inside his house he immediately locked the doors and then began cleaning his backpack. After that he finished his homework and started to read. He finished by first chapter an hour later and started to cry. The three kids… their parents died in the very beginning of the book. One chapter and it was all gone, they lost everything.

And some sick part of Sam wished he lost everything too.

…

During recess Sam read intently and tried to keep focused on the book instead of the other children. They have gotten used to him by now and so he barely catches their attention anymore. He's just another part of the classroom, a part they try to block out like _sight words_ and writing out the _alphabet_. It's all normal kid stuff that they ignore knowing it doesn't do anything for them. He's not important and neither is their homework. They're in _kindergarten_ which means they get to smile and act cute before finally getting thrust into the education system and get brainwashed by teachers. Sam Winchester doesn't want to be brainwashed, he just wants to learn about a world outside of self-defense and the monsters of this world. He doesn't want to know about men capable of eating other people, he doesn't want to know about women who kill their children for money or for love, and he really doesn't want to hear about children burning puppies on the side of the road. Dean may think it's cool and wants to stop it from happening but Sam doesn't want it to be happening at all. He doesn't want to hear about it.

He continues to read the book, nearly done with the last chapter which is good because school will be over soon. Ms. Barnes regretfully informed Sam today that he'll be moving onto the next grade. Sometimes Sam thinks that his teacher believes he's a cheater, but that might just be because she's still sure he's going to ruin everything somehow. She thinks he's going to be the death of her, but he's leaving her class soon, he's running out of time to be the death of her.

So Sam looks at the blue sky and the scattered clouds… and he wishes that he would get to middle school sooner. He doesn't like recess and would prefer to grow up already. Things are better for adults because they know everything. They know what they want and they know how to destroy everything too. They can choose for children too, like these orphans. They have no choice; these circumstances are forced upon them by adults.

…

It was on Sam's graduation day that he finished the book and returned it to the librarian. He cried and she asked why he was crying. He tried to tell her liked the book and that it was great they could leave, but this just made her smile at him. The smile made him cry harder because it looked like someone actually cared.

"I know what you mean. Good books can make you cry out of happiness. I bet you grew attached to the orphans and just wanted them to be happy. You are a _very_ good boy Sam Winchester." She informed him softly and pat the top of his head.

When his father lectured him on how weak it is to cry, Sam didn't care. Because someone called him _good_ and it's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to him.

**Lucifer:**

He sat in his third grade class with a frown on his face while Michael discussed the importance of a stable environment to the teacher and Dean flirted with Anna in the hallway. The bell has already rung but Anna is going home because of a high fever and Dean never misses the chance to flirt with the weak. It's really sickening. "Nick… you should stop glaring at Dean Winchester. He's very popular." Michael informed him, apparently done with the tired looking teacher. Nick could care less. He almost wanted to go find Castiel and bother him but he's in the 'Dean is so awesome' fanclub too so it wouldn't help his mood. Even his little sister Anna seems to like Dean, if the way she's blushing means anything. Anna and Castiel both seem to be crushing on him but Michael simply wants to use him to become popular. To Nick's never ending amusement, Dean can't stand Michael's guts.

When school ends for the day, Nick ditches his siblings and left without them quickly. He prefers to be alone anyway and all this Dean fetishism is getting on his nerves. It'd be one thing if the guy was interesting but he's just some self-righteous man-whore who can't keep it in his pants… well he's a third grader so it's not so bad but it still sucks. But that doesn't matter because next year he might not have the idiot in his class. The education system is lost on him anyhow. But as he walked home he noticed a little boy with a large book in his arms. His backpack has an obnoxious bright blue K on it for kindergartner but the book he's holding is third grade level at the least. Nick read the title and then smirked audibly. The little punk is reading A Series of Unfortunate Events. Isn't he just asking for it?

The little boy is maybe three feet tall and has a mop of brown hair that seems to cover his face completely as he walks with his head bowed and clutching the book like his life depends on it. The kid is wearing a large red jersey and blue jeans with hiking boots on. The red jersey made Nick think of little red riding hood for some reason but as he continues to watch the boy he realized he liked the analogy… and that's when those big brown eyes met Nick's blue ones… and he saw the panic, fear, and annoyance there which intrigued him more than anything else the boy could have done.

So naturally, Nick followed the kid.

[r2] The walk was simple and led him into a rather nice neighborhood, not as nice as Nick's house but then again his father is a very powerful man who they never see. So he pretty much stuck the kids in a large house and told them to look after each other. It was cruel and wrong and… Nick has a terrible feeling that it was because he was bad, but that doesn't matter because Michael is being tortured too and that makes this worth it. So it's not Nick's fault… it's not.

He followed the kid all the way home and was about to turn around as soon as he saw the normal house with its white picket fence when he noticed something strange. The yard is full of dead plants and weeds and when the kid went up to his door he took out his keys and _hesitated_. So Nick became _interested_. And that's when the series of unfortunate events began.

If the kid hadn't hesitated then Nick wouldn't have given a damn.

…

When Nick sat down at the dinner table while Gabriel passed out the food, he's kind of on Nick's side as a huge 'not fan' of Dean, and Nick watched his brothers and sister eat more out of boredom than anything. None of them noticed his lack of appetite, and Gabriel could care less as he ate candy in front of all of them. Michael doesn't bother to correct him. He quit caring about Gabriel a long time ago, and it seems as if little brother doesn't mind. Anna and Castiel kept sneaking looks of annoyance at him though, mostly out of jealousy as was so plain on their features. It's okay, he'll die from obesity soon enough even though he's slim as can be. It'll happen; Nick's sure of it.

"Well Lucifer, you look extra creepy tonight. Want to share what naughty thing you did today?" Gabriel asked making Nick pause and glance over at him curiously. His younger brother has always confused him, too many jokes and not enough serious conversation, so it's difficult.

"Don't call him Lucifer." Michael corrected more out of habit at this point. Gabriel has been calling his older brother that since he was three years old. They've never been able to break him out of this habit and really, Nick could care less. He feels like he could be Lucifer some days anyway, especially when he tells them what he did today.

"Well I followed a kindergartner home and decided that he's delicious so I'm going to find out everything I can about him then make him completely mine by the time he graduates high school." He informed the table causing Michael to stop eating while Anna and Castiel ignored his antics. Gabriel didn't look surprised; in fact, he seemed to find it amusing. But then again he's always had more humor than Michael.

"You must be joking! He's three years younger than you and can barely talk properly!" Michael cried as if he knew exactly who Nick is talking about. Then he looked around the table nervously before whispering, "And he's a _boy_! Boys don't date boys!" he cried hoarsely. Nick just stared at him blankly before sighing and taking a stab at his spaghetti.

"And you lack passion and have too many morals." Nick retorted grumpily.

…

His name is Sam Winchester, he's Dean Winchester's younger brother, go figure. Of course the person he's grown interested in also happens to be related to a person that Nick deeply despises. It's only natural. It's just like how it's only natural to send a maid over once a week along with a man who brings groceries because Dad is too busy to come home and see his stupid kids. There are five and he acts like it doesn't even matter. He's too busy being big and famous and out there and _just_ out of reach. It's not okay.

But it doesn't matter because from his classroom he can see the playground and when Sam's class comes out he watches the little boy. His mess of brown hair and those earnest brown eyes… he always sits on the grass somewhere in the shade and reads by himself. The other kids don't bother him, don't even acknowledge him and the teacher doesn't seem to care as she pays attention to the other kids. He watches Sam daily and grows more and more interested as he watches the way the child read so intensely by himself. Dean doesn't talk about his brother much except to say that 'he's really smart, like Einstein smart.' That doesn't really help Nick; he already knew the kid's bright. He wanted to know more personality based things but coming in too early could mess up his plans, so he resolved to wait until Sam had started first grade, then it wouldn't be so weird.

But as Nick dug a bit more into Sam's situation, he felt a pang of bitterness. The kid is a lot like him. He's got an older brother who has self-righteousness coming out of his butt and a father who doesn't get it. He heard from a reliable source that a few weeks ago Sam was yelled at by his father about telling stories at school. Apparently Sam told the teacher about some abusive situations he was put into by his father… the teacher told the kid's dad. According to his source, Sam never spoke up about it again and the teacher quit caring about him. It's interesting that his mother is dead, just like Nick's. They don't know anything about their mother. Even Michael who is a good year older than Nick doesn't remember her. They were put in the same grade so that Michael could protect his brother and so that they could both look after the younger ones on the same footing.

Everything is going according to some big master plan apparently and there's nothing Nick can do to stop it or change it. But when graduation day came for the kindergarten class, he ditched his own class to go. But before he could get to the cafeteria, he noticed Sam rushing to the library without his class. He had the book, the very first one in that Unfortunate Events series, and was handing it over to the librarian with tears rushing down his face. It was strange… watching the kid cry. He didn't even cry when his dad yelled at him so it was interesting seeing something so precious. The librarian said something and it made Sam smile before walking out and heading towards where he should be. It just made Nick want him more. That librarian… Nick never paid much attention to her but she's glowing and she helped the kid out. When he grows up he'll reward her.

When he got to the ceremony he watched firsthand as John Winchester had a firm talking to with his son, it seemed tense so he's probably used to being much louder and probably much more violent by the way Sam has moved into a protective stance already, but it didn't matter. Even though he was crying the boy looked stronger than Nick has ever seen him. Sam Winchester is a saint and Nick will have a lot of fun pulling him apart piece by piece.

Dean was in the crowd too, ditching class as well it seems, but somehow he missed the scene with his father and brother. Nick could assume by the way he proudly stood next to his Dad that he didn't know about the abuse. It looks like verbal and some slight physical abuse is taking place. Nick almost pitied the kid but at the same time he knows that it'll just be that much easier to make Sam his. All he has to do is come in at the right time and pose as the hero. The hero always comes when hope is lost. But he's impatient.

The ceremony was long but time passed quickly enough by the different awards Sam kept getting. He got the perfect attendance, perfect grades, and then the reading award. The last one was a surprise award that the librarian handed out. Apparently it was the first time she had ever given out that award but it was obvious that the only Winchesters that were proud were the two youngest. Dean seemed to be glowing even brighter than Sam with all his pride while the younger just stared in shock.

He's a child who doesn't know the cruelties of this world. He's someone who thinks there might be good in it after all. He's gone through so much… Nick is tempted to let him keep dreaming that school will be a place to make it better. But Sam is just about first grade material. After his first couple days of school Nick will come, and he will never release his hold on Sam once he gets it.

* * *

[r1]Repetition

[r2]Repetition


	2. First Grade

**A/N: Updated! Thanks for the reviews! I really do appreciate it! It helps me actually _want_ to keep going and throw these chapters out faster! Please tell me if something is wrong or if you think that it's moving too fast or something. Any flaws really. I love criticism! I just want to become a better writer so the more you critique, the better it makes me!**

**First Grade**

_**Sam Winchester:**_

Dean had spent the majority of the summer leaving him at the McDonald's play gym and then running around with girls. It was okay at first, he'd sit down at a table and try to read any books he could knowing that when school starts again he can continue reading the book about the three orphans but until then he read about anything he could get his hands on. But then the clowns came. Sam doesn't like clowns. At first he was curious but when they started laughing and he could see their face paint clearly, he grew terrified. So from then on, when his brother took him to these places, he would hide in the gym from them until they went away and even then he wouldn't come down until Dean came back.

It was traumatizing and cruel and he hates it. But now it's time for school. On the very first day he rushed to the library and checked out the second book making the librarian smile at him. "I practiced reading over the summer so it shouldn't take me too long this time." He informed her earnestly but she just nodded and looked at him with love on her face. This year Sam has a teacher named Ellen. She doesn't want to be called Miss or Mrs. and she especially doesn't want ma'am. Ellen says it makes her sound older than she is. And this year he was a bit surprised when he found out that Ellen's daughter is in the class, her name is Jo. No one in class would talk to her but they couldn't openly make fun of her with Ellen around, so Jo became a loner like Sam.

…

He tried to talk to her for a few weeks but she ignored him… that is, until she found out that Dean is his older brother. It was the first time someone became interested in him because of his brother and it was a bit… hurtful. Over the weeks she always wanted to come by his house to play with him but would spend the entire time trying to make Dean notice her and when he would reject her or she'd make a fool out of herself, Jo would come wandering over to Sam to play with him. It seriously cut into his reading time but he couldn't bring himself to mind. Someone was paying attention to him.

Apparently she told other kids at school too because then a boy named Castiel and his sister Anna. Day after day they would come over and after a while he would just open the door and then go back to his room to read while they attempted to earn his brother's favor. Dean just thought they were all Sam's friends and didn't question their need to hang out with him; instead he showed off and tried to make them comfortable. He honestly seemed to want his brother to be liked and didn't want to screw things up for him. It was incredibly cruel.

So when Sam opened his front door and saw a blond boy with blue eyes who looked vaguely familiar, he sighed aloud and began to turn around. "You're here for Dean right? He's in the kitchen with the others." Sam explained but was stopped by a cold hand around his wrist. And this moment changed things for him.

"No… I'm here for you. You're Sam Winchester, correct?" The boy asked. He couldn't possibly be older than Dean, but the way he looked at Sam so intensely, it made him scared but also excited. It's the first time someone has ever looked at him like that. So he paused, and listened to the birds chirp and watched the mailman drive past before finally looking up and nodding into those blue eyes that burned like the hottest pits. "You are the brightest student in your class, did you know that?" He asked making Sam look at him in confusion, wondering if it's true and how this kid could know that anyway. His father did teach him about how suspicious certain statements are and to always remember what you tell people because then you can tell someone who knows too much from the others. "I'm saying all this because I think you're special. I only allow special people to be my friends. So how about it, Sammy, want to be friends?" The boy waited and Sam stared in shock. He couldn't believe his ears but he could believe his brain.

"Who are you?" He demanded, refusing to be lulled into a false sense of security. It's a new phrase he learned from a TV show Dean was watching the other day. He kind of likes the phrase.

"My name is Nick Kings. Think about it Sammy. I'll get back to you." He replied and turned away, his open flannel flowing in the breeze as he thrust his hands into his jeans and walked away, as calm as can be as he left Sam a wreck behind him.

…

It had been a month and Sam spent most of it trying to balance reading with dealing with his brother's fangirls and fanboy. The homework is getting harder which is nice; it means he's finally having a challenge. His brother calls it cockiness but Sam spends most of his recesses studying. Jo doesn't associate with him at school much although sometimes she tries to talk to him, but then the conversation always goes to Dean. It makes him wish he could see Nick again. But he hasn't shown up again and it's left Sam feeling lonelier than ever before. Sometimes he thinks that Nick was just a dream and that the world isn't that kind. Sometimes he almost believes it.

But after two months Nick showed up again. Well… almost. Dean was complaining about the milk having run out so Sam said he would get more, but when he walked outside there was Nick sitting on the front porch, leaned back with his arms to support him as he looked at the sky. It's cloudy, it'll most likely rain, but he seemed fascinated with just staring at it. Maybe he sees something Sam doesn't. "Hello Nick." Sam says in a calm voice, a bit surprised with at his patience. He had felt angry enough to destroy his whole room but he settled with breaking all his pencils, so being able to speak calmly is a little strange for him with so much anger inside. Nick looked up and smiled brightly before standing up.

"And hello to you too, Sam Winchester." He said in an equally calm voice before walking side by side with Sam. He's definitely older with being a good foot taller or so. But Sam knows one day he'll catch up. He doesn't expect Nick to be there to see it though, especially with his disappearing act, but he doesn't dare ask where the boy has been. He used to ask his Dad and it would end in a lot of anger and yelling. He doesn't want to get upset when he has someone who could be his friend here.

"Do you still want to be my friend?" Sam asked, moving his hair out of his eyes as he looked at the boy next to him. Nick was making sure to step on every single crack on the sidewalk as he held out his arms as if he were on a tightrope. It was strange logic but Sam liked to watch him, if only because Sam always looks out for the cracks. It's like watching someone else pull the fire alarm; you can't help but enjoy the sight although you know you'd never do it.

"Of course I do. You're all I've ever thought about for exactly a year today." He explained with a frown as he began to add a spinning thing to his crack jumps. He would reach out with his right foot, step on the crack, then spin full circle and step on the next crack with his left. Sam found himself smiling at his antics as they neared the end of the neighborhood. Some adults were staring but no one said anything as Sam started to laugh. Nick stopped then and seemed to freeze before glancing over at Sam who couldn't seem to stop laughing, but soon he was crying and then Nick was holding the child tightly.

Sam couldn't stop as he clutched the boy in front of him. It's like a dream come true. For the first time in his life… someone other than his brother has decided to spend time with him. Someone other than his brother relaxed around Sam and has even claimed to want to be friends. Jo just called them friends but never made an effort. She wanted something else from someone else so he was never her friend. Castiel and Anna didn't bother lying, they were just never asked. So this is the first time in seven years that someone has wanted to be part of his life that isn't part of the family.

"Shh… everything is going to be okay Sammy, it's alright. I'm here. Did I leave you alone too long? Should I not have been sentimental and just stolen you away the day we first saw each other?" He asked, but Sam wasn't listening to the words, he was just drowning in the person in front of him, but after a couple minutes of the dark whispers and holding someone so warm but cold… Sam finally pulled away with a frown.

"I have to buy milk." He informed Nick making the older boy laugh aloud before holding Sam's hand tightly. The walk was silent on Sam's end as he spent the time trying to imprint every single second into his very soul, while Nick hummed random tunes and swung their arms, occasionally spinning Sam around, twirling him as if they were dancing together. It was fun and made him smile which is exactly what Nick wanted.

…

At the store Sam bought the milk but Nick bought a milk chocolate and a dark chocolate bar. The dark is for him and the milk is for Sam. It was strange… someone buying candy for him but he accepted it and couldn't wait to eat it knowing that it'd have to be gone before he got home or Dean and John will get suspicious.

It felt strange to eat chocolate with a stranger but it was also adventurous and interesting. He doesn't want this to end. The sun is shining, the world is bright, and maybe he'll be okay after all. It's a nice sentiment for a boy who isn't allowed to be normal. Sam was trained so young to spot criminals just by the way they walk and talk, but he barely remembers any of it and works hard to catch up on everything that he's missed. Normal people learned different things, watched different shows, and know different music than Metallica.

"Sam, I won't ever lie to you, so I have to tell you something important." Nick said softly, his voice low and kind as he prepared to break Sam's heart. It's normal. That tone of voice and the offer of something good with the added impression that something bad will happen. Like when Dean told Sam that he loves him but he has to stop asking about mom because she's dead and never coming back, if he mentions mom again then Dean will punch him. "I have a family situation going on so I won't be able to spend much time with you. Honestly, this will probably hurt me more than you." The words reached Sam sure, but he couldn't really understand them. Someone cared enough to warn him before leaving… its strange. "I'll try to find time to be with you."

They walked home in silence while Sam tried and failed to hide his disappointment, but the chocolate helped.

…

The next time Sam saw Nick, they were sitting at the park not discussing anything. Nick has a lot of homework and Sam is just happy to finally read again. The past few weeks have been difficult since John keeps interfering. He wants Sam to train harder and be as good as Dean but he's never been as good as his brother.

So Sam read nonstop for the next hour before suddenly freezing, his heart stopped and he stared in horror at the book before him. It seems as though everything is betraying him lately. Shutting the book he set it down beside him and trembled trying to get rid of the image filling his mind. "Montgomery just died didn't he?" Nick asked softly before taking Sam into his arms and holding the boy tightly to him. It was a small comfort but it helped him more than anything in his life has lately. Dean would call him a girl for getting so shaken up over character death but… it's important to him. Sam knows how much it would hurt because all he has to do is imagine losing Nick. The connection the orphans had with Montgomery wasn't as strong as with Sam and Dean so it would have to be someone kind who has helped rather than a blood relation.

When he stopped shaking and could breathe properly, Sam looked up at those dark blue eyes and felt cold for some reason but he just thanked Nick then told him about the book he's reading. He told him every minute detail and tried to make Nick understand that Sam isn't just being a baby here, these characters mean something to him and sure, he might be a glutton for punishment, another phrase he learned from Dean's TV, but he has an attachment to the story and wants to keep reading until he finds out where the three kids wind up. It's important to him and so he wants to show Nick just how important it is and make him understand.

This is something that Sam loves, so he wants to share it to make someone else happy too. If something makes you happy or sad… aren't you supposed to share it with someone else? It's supposed to help the two grow together and understand each other better… that's what a book he read over the summer said. Sam likes that quote, it makes sense.

"I understand, Sam. I get it. This is special to you and so it will be special to me as well. I think I'm going to read the books too." Nick murmured, looking distracted but Sam doesn't care because someone is giving an effort to understand him, to want to share in something with him. It's a first and he's so happy!

"The first book is called The Bad Beginning! It's in the school library and the author's penname is Lemony Snicket. I think you'll like it." Sam informed him earnestly.

"Yes… I think I will too." Nick replied with a smile.

_**Lucifer:**_

"You like this kid too much, Lucifer. It's getting creepy." Gabriel sighed, a popsicle dangling from his mouth. He ignored his younger brother and just tried to go through the paperwork in front of him but it's no use. This stuff is too complex for him to understand just yet. Nick wants to find his mother but it's too hard to do the research and request the appropriate documents when he's just ten years old.

"I'm beginning to think Sam was made for me." Nick informed Gabriel distractedly as he looked at his birth certificate. Only his father's name is present.

"Yeah, like that didn't sound creepy." Gabriel murmured as he stuffed his cheeks full of twizzlers after finishing the popsicle. Nick is fairly sure his brother doesn't really have such a huge sweet tooth but he doesn't care enough to find out why Gabriel likes to act so disgusting. "Oh, apparently dad called Michael and told him to keep an eye on you. I'm not the only one noticing your creepiness it seems."

He's joking but it doesn't make this any less serious. Dad must have found out that Nick is looking for his mom even though he told his son not to. Nick was tempted to stab the glass of the tabletop over and over until the thick glass shattered. Instead, he glanced at his brother. "So Michael will be spying on me?" He asked calmly.

"Don't kill him, Lucifer. You know he has bigger daddy issues than you do." Gabriel sighed and plopped a sucker into that small mouth of his. "What's so special about Sammy boy? You never told me." He's just changing the subject so that Nick doesn't go into his 'Michael sucks' rant. But his younger brother is kind of sweet in a way. He's so short with brown hair like Sam and those dark knowing eyes… he never wants to get involved and won't pick sides but he'll help his family out and he understands everyone. It's just another thing Dad never got to appreciate about his kids.

"Sam is young and naïve. He's also a younger brother who has to go through too much because he isn't as perfect as his older brother. His father is abusive and he's all alone. There's darkness in him." Nick explained softly with a dazed expression on his face. Then he frowned. "Why the hell am I actually explaining this to you anyway?" Sure he asked but typically, Nick doesn't answer. He's just happy he didn't explain the fact that he definitely wants to be Sam's master, making him do as Nick says and forcing him to give up everything for him. Sam isn't quite there yet though.

"I was wondering the same thing." Gabriel laughed and dodged the knife that Nick threw lovingly at his brother's head.

…

"You're obsessed with those books." Nick informed Sam. They were at the park on a bench. Nick is supposed to be doing homework while Sam reads his book but Nick's having much more fun running his fingers through Sam's hair. But it isn't as long as it had been, so no matter how hard Sam tries, his hair can't cover his eyes. "You got a haircut…" Nick mused as he twirled his fingers through the brown hair. He likes this color; it's the shade of moist dirt after a storm, something that had just been tainted by the cruelties of nature.

"Dean cut it for me because he noticed it was bugging me." Sam said, his eyes bright with happiness causing Nick's stomach to twist in disgust. Well… he hasn't seen Sam in a while so it's only natural he would cling to someone familiar who cares for him. But it's unacceptable. He can't start controlling Sam now though otherwise he'll lose him. He'll need Sam to need him first. It's cloudy and could rain at any minute, a pointless observation Sam made earlier but because Sam made it… it ceased to be pointless. Nick took note of it now as he tried to calm his anger, but until he can own Sam completely he'll need to stake his claim subtly and show Dean that he has competition, although the _brother_ will cease to be competition for long.

"Did you know I've had Dean in my class for three years now?" He asked making Sam close his book after marking his page before turning to Nick. His eyes are so wide and full of light… Nick wants to darken them. "Dean is very popular in class and talks all the time but he doesn't talk about you very often. I had to ask him personally about you and he just threw out a sentence then quit talking about you. You and I barely know each other, that's why there are things about me you don't know like how I have four siblings. But Dean and I have seen each other every school day for the past three years." He explained and watched Sam look away and start to blink roughly to hide the pain. It might have been going too far but it's the truth. Nick will never lie to Sam, and right now he's only being so cruel to help shallow the bond Dean and Sam have for each other. "Next time you need a haircut, come to me."

Sam nodded as if he agrees completely before turning back to his book. Nick left him alone to process this new information about his brother. Sam would have defended him if he hadn't already suspected as much. It's obvious. Nick hasn't been around for very long but he understands how terrible it can be when someone else shows you just how awful your brother truly is. He went back to his history work with a smile. Good intentions lead to scandals and impeachment like for dear President Nixon, but the worst intentions and a good publicist can lead to no consequences for the worst mistakes like for President Reagan.

…

Nick doesn't usually go to the library; it smells like moss because of the books and rotten food thanks to the small children typically running amuck in this place. So needless to say, he doesn't like school libraries and prefers public ones but he has to come to this one to see the librarian and figure out what she's like without putting too much effort into it. This isn't important. It's not nearly as important as finding out as much information as he can about John or Dean Winchester. He's punished Ms. Barnes already so he can't wait to sink his claws into the family who neglected the one thing Nick wants more than anything at the moment.

Ms. Barnes was cruel to Sam Winchester but she's just an easy target, someone he can punish now without causing any suspicion on Sam's part. So he snuck into her house, filled it with drugs and put some choice phone numbers into her phone and then called the police. Ms. Barnes has been arrested and has lost her teaching license. The administration wasn't happy to hear about a druggy for a kindergarten teacher. Parents probably weren't happy either. But Sam hasn't mentioned it so maybe no one told him. Sam doesn't really talk to anyone in his class; Nick has already checked. Most of the people who talk to him are just trying to get to Dean, it's cruel but Nick can understand it. Most people in this miserable school like him. He's not nearly as special as Sam but there's no effort in finding out the kind of person that Dean is and he acts _fun _apparently. Nick isn't interested in fun.

He's interested in Sam.

He scanned the library and sighed. All the picture books line the walls which means he has to go through the shelves in the middle of the floor. It's not a problem, just takes effort, but his precious Sammy is worth it. If he's going to be obsessive about a book series then Nick will just have to read it too. He found the books easily enough and quickly discovered why Sam is allowed to have his for a ridiculous period of time. There are three copies of each book. Nick checked out the first three, handing them over to the librarian wordlessly. She scanned them for him but hesitated before handing them over. "A kindergartner checked out the first book last year. It's a very good book series but not for those who are faint of heart." She warned with a frown, looking distracted.

"I'm anything but faint hearted." Nick smirked before taking the books to his classroom. She seems nice enough, doesn't seem to be using Sam but then again she's a librarian, she was never suspicious to begin with. But as he walked through the halls passed the drawings on the walls and achievement quotes, he began to wonder about the future… and how this thing between him and Sam will work.

…

When Nick got home, he had just finished the first book in the series and could tell why Sam liked the books so much, they're intriguing. Gabriel gave him a meaningful look from the kitchen before slipping out the backdoor. Anna and Castiel are probably at Dean's house like normal so that means that Michael must be around here somewhere ready to chew him out. Alright then, Nick can handle his brother just fine. He didn't need Gabriel's warning. Michael would have waited until the kids were asleep if Anna and Castiel were here but they're gone… which means he can raise his voice as much as he wants.

Nick walked to his room at a leisurely pace and then set his bag and books on his bed. He'll need to read the second book tonight to get ahead of Sam, he wants to know what will happens so he can gauge Sam's reactions.

"You keep disappearing." Michael growled from the doorway making Nick's eyes widen in surprise, feigned naturally. "Don't give me that look. I know you. You've been running off and sneaking around, but I don't know what you've been doing. Fess up now so I don't have to get you into too much trouble." He demanded. It's comical that his older brother thinks he knows him. If anyone in this house knows Nick for who he is then it would be Gabriel, then Castiel, and finally Anna. Michael isn't even on the list. He ran his fingers over his Maleficent bedspread then looked up into his brother's ice blue eyes.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I've become friends with a first grader and am helping him deal with the pain of loneliness?" He asked with a pained smile. No, his brother won't believe him; he's the good little soldier and refuses to see past his daddy's ass. Nick has never lied and he's not about to start now.

"You're not the type. So what have you been doing?" Michael demanded but Nick is finished with this dull conversation and ready to move on. He almost wishes Sam could be here to keep him company but with Michael watching his every move, it'd be difficult.

Soon his brother gave up and left him alone, so Nick spent the time reading his books. His room is rather small with bare walls, but his desk is covered in documents about each person that's involved in Sam's life, but only the ones that he finds relevant so no Ellen and Jo or Anna and Castiel. Right now Sam is isolated which is best, that's almost how it should be. Get rid of everyone else and leave him with only Nick… then it'd be perfect.

…

He sat in a tree near Sam's house and watched him walk with his brother, looking incredibly happy for having just cried over a character dying in his book. Sam hasn't picked the book back up in over a month, but Nick figured he would get upset over it. That makes perfect sense. He almost wanted to come out from hiding and join Sam but with Dean there it would be impossible. There's an unspoken agreement between him and Sam that Nick isn't allowed to be around Sam when his family is around. It makes sense and he likes that, it means Sam knows this is wrong but he doesn't care enough to stop it… only enough to hide it.

But seeing that cut hair and that huge smile… Nick wants to kill something or someone. It doesn't matter who as long as something gets hurt.

…

Neighborhood cats have been disappearing lately, but Nick just flipped to the next page and tried to contain his boredom. He hasn't seen Sam in a while but he's punishing him for having quality time with his brother. The punishment would probably work better if Sam _knew_ he was being punished but it could also make him suspicious of Nick or worse… it might make him leave for good. Of course Nick would just murder him if that happened. He'd kidnap poor little Sammy, strap him to a chair, show him his insides and then rip his heart out. It'll be just like what Sammy did to him.

"You look like a homicidal maniac, now why is that Lucifer? Did little Sammy boy say no to going to the prom with you?" Gabriel asked with a smirk as though he's the funniest man alive. Flaying him alive sounds good right now, almost better than torturing innocent Sammy.

"What do you want?" Nick demanded but Gabriel didn't say anything for a while, he simply unwrapped his sucker and began to lick it slowly as if he's trying to figure out how good it'll be in comparison to the last twenty-four lollipops he's had this hour alone.

"I want _you_ to give Sam some leg room here. You're getting impatient and you know what happens when sadistic potential serial killers get impatient? They get sloppy. So hey… how about it? Want my help on the whole 'riding Sammy to hell' express?" He asked as sincerely as someone like Gabriel could ask.

Nick rolled his eyes but did think about it. He _is_ getting impatient… he's already punishing Sam even though he should still be coddling him and making him _want_ to leave his brother. So if Gabriel can help him with his patience then perhaps this game can finally reach the conclusion that he desires.

"How about it Lucifer, are you willing to make a deal with a trickster?" Gabriel asked with an innocent smile.

Nick paused then smirked at his little brother, shaking his hand.

"Good because you know what this means? I have your permission to become buddies with dear old Sam next year while I prank the hell out of his brother." He then ran off through the backdoor making Nick freeze before sighing. Gabriel will do as he wants but… it felt like taking a step backwards. Why give Sam friends when all he needs is Nick?


	3. Second Grade

**A/N: Tell me if I'm getting repetitive on Lucifer... I feel like I am. But he's so difficult compared to Sam! He has so little! But next chapter should be more fun. Mostly because Gabriel gets more reign and Lucifer discovers the annoyance of Middle School. **

**Second Grade**

_**Sam Winchester:**_

Sam gripped the third book in his hands tightly and did his best to not argue when John said he's taking them out hunting again. He hates these hunting trips but they're supposed to make him stronger. He's eight years old and he's never killed anything on these trips. That's unacceptable to John Winchester.

"You're not taking a book with you." John informed Sam darkly as though anticipating a fight over this but Sam isn't strong enough to fight John yet. So instead, he set the book down on the countertop and left with his father. Dean didn't stand up for him. John is just too big, too important.

And Sam really isn't.

…

"You really like that series." Nick smiled from beside him. They have the same lunch and even though they're supposed to sit with their classes, Nick is breaking the rules just to sit by Sam. He nodded and glanced at his brother who was talking to a boy in class, completely ignoring his younger brother. The boy he's talking to has black hair and eyes the color of ice… it's weird, but maybe Sam is just being judgmental because he kind of hoped that Dean would reach out and prove what Nick said to be wrong. He wanted his brother to acknowledge him at school that is all. "Why don't you read more than one book a year?" The question snapped Sam out of his daze, making him pay attention to the boy beside him… the one who _chose_ to be here.

"It's hard to find time lately and now I think it is better this way because I want to savor it. I want to learn about their lives and all the unfortunate events that are constantly happening to them." He stated it as though it was obvious, but he's just happy Nick seems to understand as he stares at him with eyes so bright. "It's kind of funny how far I've come. Ms. Barnes didn't think I could do it. I think she hated me though." He informed Nick blandly. Sometimes Sam talks about everything and nothing in particular. But it's nice that someone is listening to him.

"Ms. Barnes was your kindergarten teacher, right? I always heard that she's fun and knows a lot of interesting things. That doesn't mean that she couldn't hate you though." Nick murmured then smiled. "We have lunch and recess together now, so I won't be able to leave you alone." Those words made Sam happy, incredibly happy. Dean is always picking girls lately and ditching him all over the place, John doesn't like Sam, and he has no friends other than Nick. So it's kind of nice. It made him feel warm so he just grinned and finished his chocolate milk while Nick devoured his fries.

…

Nick is supposed to play with Sam but he's busy talking to some boy… the same boy that Dean was talking to during lunch. Sam _really_ doesn't like him. But he was kind of glad he brought his book outside even though he had debated it. He didn't want to be rude to Nick, but he seems to be okay with Sam reading when around him. Waiting for their conversation to end seemed to take forever so he went ahead and sat down on a hill in the grass and began to read, he didn't get very far before the book was taken out of his hands by a very grim-faced Dean.

"Why are you hanging around Nick? I thought you were smarter than that." He demanded, looking upset for some reason but Sam just looked at him curiously, waiting for his older brother to explain. He's trying to make Sam look at him like an adult with the way he's frowning and crossing his arms and the way his eyes are narrowed into slits. But it's not working. It never really works on him but Sam never points this out. It might hurt Dean's pride. Sam is always looking after Dean's pride. He knows his brother better than anyone after all.

"He's my friend, Dean. I'm not going to abandon him just because you don't like him." Sam explained earnestly, still hoping to keep his brother from getting too mad but it looks like he'll be in for some major yelling in a second if he can't say something to calm his brother down.

"You're being an idiot. You're smarter than this. Don't let him trick you." Dean spat, acting like this is so easy when it really isn't. How does he pick between the brother who raised him and the only friend he's ever had. He won't do it. He won't choose.

"I'm sorry, Dean." He murmured but didn't bother to say he'll stop being friends with Nick. There's no point making promises he won't keep.

When his older brother left him alone, Sam was a bit upset to find that Nick was still occupied by that boy so he frowned and turned away. Good thing he brought his book outside.

…

It was a shock when John asked under his breath, "Are you even my son?" Sam didn't respond, he just left the house, barely sparing Dean's pained face a glance. He's not going to stand up for his own brother, of course he won't chase after him either. It's his _precious_ father being a precious _jerk_.

Outside, it's cold, the wind is blowing hard enough to make walking difficult but he's managing it anyway. It's just so hard to believe that his own father would doubt his legitimacy because he said he doesn't want to hear about any more cases today. He only admitted that because when Sam tried to leave the room, John asked him what the hell he was doing. Sam's Dad can't seem to understand why someone _wouldn't_ want to know what he'll be up against in the future, it's as though he thinks that his kids exist just to do what they're told. John is still under the impression that Sam will be an officer of the law like him.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, puppy eyes in the horrible wind you poor thing." A voice said sarcastically making Sam blink before glancing over and noticing a boy leaning against the fence of some white house. "My name is Gabriel and I think I get what he sees in you." He murmured with a soft expression on his face as Sam glared at him suspiciously. He's seen Gabriel around at school, a boy who is always dressed up nice, eating candy, and pranking people.

"I'm Sam…" He said hesitantly and stared at the boy's baby blue eyes. He's short but not as short as Sam and he has brown hair that kind of acts the way James Bond's does. He looks kind and seems pretty cool for a stranger.

"Fancy meeting you here, I was actually planning on introducing myself to you at school tomorrow." Gabriel informed him with a smirk. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a snickers bar and began to eat as he watched the wind blow recklessly at the world around them.

"Why?" Sam asked and clenched his fists tightly as he glared at the ground in front of Gabriel's feet. It doesn't make sense.

"Lucifer is my older brother." Gabriel explained then paused at the look of confusion Sam gave him. "Nick, Nick Kings is my brother, I'm Gabriel Kings. Stupid last name, I know, but we're dealing with it as a family." He explained with a smirk and rolled his eyes.

"Why do you call your brother Lucifer?" Sam asked with a frown as he leaned against the picket fence with the boy beside him.

"And why are you out here? You have to be about… second grade? It's a dangerous world at night. You have no idea the kind of criminals who would love to get a hold of your innocent flesh." Gabriel said in a dark voice but then smiled as if he was just talking to talk, not to warn the boy in front of him.

"Well you can't be more than third grade! Besides, you didn't answer me. Why do you call your brother Lucifer?" He asked with a huff, not wanting to be ignored. He really doesn't know Nick well; he doesn't even know the names of his siblings so it's kind of nice to be able to talk to someone about it, although right now he's more concerned about the cruel nickname.

"He kind of reminds me of Lucifer. He's well loved by our Dad, he does his best to be good, but at the same time he's reaching for something and it's leading him away from the family. Simple, basic, slightly deep, but what can I say? I'm a fascinating guy with my little analogies of my family." Gabriel explained with a smile. But Sam could tell the guy's in pain. It's a little strange but Sam didn't ask him why he's hiding it. He hides it too sometimes.

"Then Gabriel, what do you do? You have Lucifer as a brother and all these other siblings. What do you do?" Sam repeated with a frown and leaned in closer to the boy. He only has one sibling and he has the tragic sort of thing that Nick has apparently. Two boys with daddy issues, it seems like there's no other kind.

Gabriel stared at Sam as though he had never been asked such a question before then he frowned and turned away. "Why am I even talking to _you_? You're just Nick's _toy_." He spat but then glanced over at Sam and frowned deeper than before. "I eat candy and go outside." Gabriel said and crossed his arms tightly over his chest but to Sam he looks more relaxed than before.

"Maybe next time you go outside you'll see me again. I'll try to go out more so that you won't have to be alone." He said softly making Gabriel pause before glaring. He never mentioned being alone but Sam heard the unspoken words. The very ones that he never wanted anyone to know.

Pulling a pack of skittles out of his pocket, he handed the pack to Sam. "See you around, kiddo." He smirked then headed out leaving Sam all by his lonesome. That's when he remembered why he left in the first place and just shoved his fists in his pockets.

"Maybe I'm not his son… but that doesn't mean I don't have the right to be me." Sam murmured with a smile.

…

At school, Sam was a bit surprised to see Gabriel and Nick talking heatedly in front of the school. Nick seemed calm while Gabriel was the one glaring, but as soon as they saw him, Gabriel smiled his way briefly and waved before walking off, while Nick walked over and smiled. "Hello Sam, how are you?" The question is simple enough but when Dean stalked by looking angrier than hell, Sam apologized to Nick and chased after his brother.

Dean must be angry about last night… Sam didn't show up at home till one in the morning. John was already asleep but Dean had been waiting for him. The first thing he did was grab his brother and drag him upstairs to his bedroom, there, they curled up and slept together. Dean hasn't allowed that in years but this morning his brother was up before him and he left, as though last night never happened. Dean was out of reach in seconds though so Sam was left alone in the hallway, but not for long. Soon Nick's hand rested on his shoulder as he smiled at him softly.

"Is there something wrong, Sam?" He asked making Sam pause before frowning and turning to his best friend. He just sighed and leaned against him a bit.

"Forget it, class is about to start. I should go." He murmured and left with Nick following close behind. He didn't really mind. It's nice to have someone willing to follow him even when he asks that person to leave. Sam knows that Dean would leave him if he asked, it's just the way his brother is. But sometimes Sam wishes he'd fight for him. That Dean would throw everything away for his brother.

But that's selfish.

…

It's dark outside but Sam doesn't really mind, even though it's dangerous. John thinks it's a good thing for Sam to go out more. He said that if Sam gets kidnapped it just shows that he wasn't training hard enough. Dean laughed but Sam's fairly sure his brother didn't understand that John was being serious. He got to the white picket fence and was a bit surprised when he realized that Gabriel isn't there. He really shouldn't have expected it though. Although it's warmer tonight so much better for hanging outside then before, it doesn't mean that they will both want to go outside at the same time. It'd be a little weird if they did.

Sam kept walking through the dark as cars drove by and he listened to the different noises by each house he passed. Some had music blaring, with others it was the television, some were silent as the dead, others were filled with shouting, and then there were a few that just had laughter, the sounds of daily life. Sam almost wished he could participate but it's kind of impossible for someone like him.

That's when he bumped into someone making him fall back and apologize quickly. "I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to!" Sam cried and raised his arms in defense. But then the person just laughed.

"Didn't recognize me, Sammy boy?" Gabriel asked with a smirk as he crossed his arms and looked down at Sam as if he really couldn't believe his luck. Sam just frowned and then stood up straighter and crossed his own arms.

"I recognize you." He retorted, knowing it's a lame response but he really doesn't care. At the same time though… he's kind of happy to see Gabriel, because today has been hard and Gabriel _isn't _hard.

"I'm flattered. Now what's with the long face? Nick not treating you right or is it your brother?" He asked in fake sympathy as he pulled a lollipop out of his pocket.

"You really _do_ eat candy a lot…" Sam murmured, ignoring what Gabriel implied and instead changing the subject. It's easier that way. "I like Nick a lot; I think we could be friends for a while. He likes my reading and me. It's a good start. I don't know if you like me though, so I don't think we're friends." He informed Gabriel slowly, as though trying to forget it all out for himself while Gabriel just so happens to be here too.

"Hey there kiddo, I think you're reading a bit too much into this. I like you; I do, but let's not get all romance novel about it. Jeez… you should just stick to Lucifer with that stuff. He'll listen to you." Gabriel sighed but then Sam shifted uncomfortably and moved closer to Gabriel.

"Do you know the boy in Nick and Dean's class who has black hair and light blue eyes?" He asked quickly, ignoring the boy's jokes. He doesn't really care about Gabriel's and his relationship, he's much more interested in Nick and this boy who also seems to know Dean. Sam prides himself in how much he knows his brother, but this mysterious boy is someone Sam doesn't know and frankly, there are few things that irritate Dean so he'd kind of like to know what this boy and what Nick did to make Dean so angry.

"Oh, you're talking about Michael. Don't you think you're moving a bit fast? First you hang out with Lucifer, then Anna and Castiel, and of course me, now you're asking about Michael? Kind of moving through the family aren't you?" Gabriel smirked and ruffled Sam's hair as his eyes widened. "You didn't know? You just went through the entire Kings tree these past couple years. Kind of remarkable isn't it?"

"A bit creepy actually," Sam corrected with a frown making Gabriel burst into laughter.

"I like you, kiddo." He beamed and handed Sam a chocolate bar before leaving him once more.

…

John left to do a case in California. He didn't say when he'd be back. While Dean sulked in a corner, Sam went out to hang with Nick but before he could go he was a bit surprised to find a newspaper clipping on the table. Apparently Ms. Barnes had been fired from working at his school; she had been a drug dealer. Sam frowned but then shrugged, he didn't really care and right now he just wants to hang out with his friend.

When Sam found Nick, he was sitting on their bench at the park looking up at the sky seeming completely at peace. Sam likes it best with Nick is like this, it means that he's had a good day. When he has good days he usually lets Sam rant for hours about nothing in particular and listens actively to every word. "So you've been hanging out with Gabriel lately?" He asked but Sam just frowned.

"I don't want to talk about him though. I wanted to tell you that my dad is gone again. He went to California this time and won't be back for a while. I kind of hate these short meetings at the park or during school… do you think you could become my tutor or something? That way you can come over to my house?" Sam asked hesitantly. Not sure where the boundaries are in their friendship.

"Oh really? I think that can be arranged." Nick grinned widely and wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder as he leaned in close and twirled his fingers through his hair.

_**Lucifer:**_

Nick really hates it when John takes his sons out camping. It means he has less time with his precious Sammy which means more time with his loathsome brother Michael. All he ever does each day is rant about how Nick is always lying and running off without permission. Gabriel tried to intervene once but it only led to more yelling and fighting until his younger brother just vanished. He's good at disappearing.

But it doesn't matter because all he has to do is think of Sam pining for him and he can handle anything Michael throws out. He can even handle being called an abomination, but that was mostly because he mentioned that he might have an interest in little boys. That made Gabriel burst out laughing while Michael choked on air and began to lecture Nick on what a bad person/abomination he is. Really, his brother should come up with better insults. But regardless, Nick was a bit surprised when Gabriel came home one night at one in the morning looking insulted as he raided his candy stash and ate half of it at a sickeningly quick pace. Nick doesn't usually ask what's wrong with his siblings but because Gabriel kept muttering something that sounded like it had to do with Sam… Nick had to ask.

"The kid is too smart." Gabriel accused as if it were Nick's fault, but it did please him that Sam could get under Gabriel's skin to this extent so he didn't bother to question it. Gabriel won't betray him and if their friendship leads Sam to Nick then that just makes it all the better. But that night as Nick went to sleep he clutched his blanket tightly. The only reason why he has a Disney bed set is because this is a prank Gabriel had pulled but Nick didn't bother to change it, too lazy to go out and buy new sheets. But if Gabriel gets attached to Sam and begins to prank him as well… no, Gabriel won't betray him.

He won't.

…

Sam doesn't like talking about his father and brother anymore. They seem to be off limits which mean things are getting hard for him. That's good. It'll make Sammy lose confidence with them and stick to the one person who loves Sam most. Twirling Sam's address in his fingers, he debated paying him a visit but Nick won't do that. Gabriel was right. He needs to be patient. It's too soon to be paying house calls again. The first time was different; the second time too but there can't be a third time until Sam gives something up to him. Once he begins to change then Nick can up the stakes.

He glanced out the window and up at the stars. Maybe Sam misses his mom too, that might be why he's trying so hard to find someone. Nick already has so he's better off, if only Sam could see that Nick is right here waiting for him to give it all up.

Nick only wants Sam's soul. He only wants all that Sam is and his entire body and everything he could possibly want or need. It's that simple and it's not much to ask for.

…

Dean doesn't like Nick talking to Sam. It's kind of amusing actually since Nick actually _chooses_ to be with Sam while Dean isn't showing that he wants to at all. So far, all he has shown is the _obligation_ of being a big brother. At this rate, there really will be no one there to save poor lost Sammy. It's times like these when Nick is glad that Bobby Singer is on a trip in Africa with his significant other Crowley. It makes things easier because it means that Sam has less moral support at home. Less support means he's easier to manipulate. So when Dean Winchester demanded to know what Nick Kings is doing with his little brother… he was very tempted to inform him that he's doing 'nothing' just waiting for Sam to get to at least middle school so Nick can fuck Sam till he bleeds and screams his name. But that's _sick_ and he'd never do that!

Well… at least not till high school, besides, if that got to Sam then he wouldn't be able to lie if asked, so it'd be better to keep that little tidbit to himself. Instead he just told Dean that it looked like Sam needed a friend. Dean is such a moron… he actually thinks that Sam has friends other than Nick! How amusing… maybe he's fallen for Anna's lies along with Jo's. Those people don't care about Sam, they just want Dean. He will never understand that though because he's just as sick as John. They think they know Sammy but they really don't. Nick will have fun proving that.

Too bad Gabriel hasn't quite made it to friend status yet, maybe next year. It'll be nice ripping that away as well. How broken will Sam become? Will he lose himself completely? Will he _die_? Oh great, now he's curious. And he still has to wait a few years.

Well damn.

…

Dad is a stupid and horrible person. He doesn't leave letters, only the means to survive, and he only talks to the special ones, the people who he knows won't question him like Michael. So yet again Nick is forced to listen to Anna and Castiel's questions about Daddy dearest. He almost wants to yell at them and say that Dad is gone and he's never coming back for them, but it's when he's at the breaking point when Gabriel takes over and tells the kids a bedtime story or plays a game with them.

Nick took a walk outside and tried to ignore the screaming of the broken home behind him. No one else can hear the screams it seems. It's as though it's only something the people inside can hear. Only the children know how broken the home is. There's no use fixing what's beyond repair, and Dad refuses to even glance at the mess he's left behind. Instead he goes on, lives his life, while his children suffer blindly behind him.

Sam has something similar happening to him. There's Daddy's little soldier and said Dad is always asking for things that Sam isn't willing to give. There is no competition; that man will lose his youngest son. But Dean has time to realize what's happening. Already it will take him years to destroy the bond that Sam and Nick now share but it is still a possibility. Pulling out his phone he called Anna, knowing she'll pick up. His little sister has always been suspicious of him but she won't be when it comes to this. Who would be suspicious of her older brother helping her out and asking for nothing in return? He wants nothing but for her to get what she wants, and in the meantime it will get him what he wants.

"Nick." She stated on the other line making him smile as he pressed the phone closer.

"I need you to do something for me, something that you will like." He informed her idly, running a finger over his bottom lip as he thought about what this could mean for him. Dean is peculiar. He wants to be there for his younger brother but he also wants his freedom. Free will can be distracting.

"What?"

"I need you to seduce Dean Winchester. Get him to go out with you, or to fall for you. Anna, you haven't been trying very hard. All this time you have been playing it safe. Let loose a bit. I just need you to distract him for a couple years." Nick informed her innocently making his younger sister pause.

"It's another scheme of yours, isn't it? These plans last for years, your patience is scary at best. Fine, I'll _seduce_ him. He's not going to have sex with someone the same age as his little brother but I think I can get closer to him. I'm going to have to drag Castiel with me; otherwise he'll ruin the plan. I don't care what you want, all I want is Dean. Don't mess with him."

"I'm not planning on it."

She hung up the phone and he paused. It should be concerning that she knows so much at such a young age but Nick doesn't know his siblings. He doesn't know what kind of people they are and really, he doesn't care. She'll help him because he's not going to mess with Dean, but she doesn't understand that she _will not last _with Dean Winchester. He's going to leave her because she isn't the kind of girl he will waste his time with. Castiel is too slow, he's too curious, although he would be the best choice for distracting Dean. But a pretty little girl should be enough to distract him for a few months, and if she's better than he thinks then it might last over a year.

If Gabriel were here then he would ask if they're just tools for Nick to use and abuse until he gets what he wants. Nick would be honest and tell him this is true. He's not sure how his brother would react but he doesn't really care. Family has done nothing for him. His father left and Michael has failed him time and time again. There is no point in trusting something like that. But Sam is different. Nick can give up everything for Sam.

But most likely he won't be giving up anything at all.

…

Getting back at Jo for using Sam in first grade was incredibly easy. It involved using Crowley and making three phone calls. By the end of it she wound up in the hospital and her mother decided to move them away to a new town where no one would come after them asking about Jo's father. He was a good man but they don't know that for sure. He had a lot of business out of town so Ellen and Jo will never truly know what kind of a person he was. So when someone sends notes about what terrible things he wants to do to the girls to get back at the father's blood and love… they ran without a single question.

Nick didn't feel bad about it, even though Crowley had looked at him curiously, as though unsure of the man who stands before him. The British boy has done a lot of terrible things in his life but those two girls were good people, but they were rude to Sam. It was their only flaw and so Nick punished them. It convinced Crowley that no matter what he cannot do anything to Sam Winchester.

He wouldn't want third degree burns on his arms like Jo.

…

Nick discovered his brother Castiel when they were having breakfast as a family in the morning. Apparently Gabriel had set this up and probably blackmailed Michael into doing it but it was interesting. Usually the Kings family just stays to their own personal routines and can go weeks without even catching glances of each other, so it's strange. Everyone ate something different for breakfast but only one didn't eat anything at all. Castiel was too busy staring thoughtfully at nothing in particular making Nick stare at him oddly.

"Is he broken?" Nick asked Gabriel making his brother laugh in response.

"You never see Castiel, do you?" Gabriel asked in return. Nick didn't respond and just stared at his youngest brother. He's small and is wearing a tan trench coat that is much too big for him but will probably fit him once he becomes an adult. He also has huge bright blue eyes that dig into the soul. It's disturbing but also strange that Nick has never truly observed him until now. Anna and Michael ignored the exchange and continued eating, obviously wanting this bonding experience to end.

"You like Dean, correct?" Nick asked Castiel making his younger brother blink before looking at him with his black hair all over the place as though he had just gotten out of bed after sleeping for three weeks.

"I find Dean to be… interesting." He responded with a frown on his serious features.

"That's practically a proposal coming from that one." Gabriel snickered as Michael and Anna continued to ignore them.

"I do not understand." Castiel informed him and tilted his head to the side. For once, Nick found something entertaining while Sam isn't around.

…

Nick would have preferred it if Sam had waited to mention this fact. It'd be much better if he didn't notice but Sam is smart and he notices the very things you would prefer his innocent mind not to comprehend. "I'll be in Middle School." Nick agreed as Sam wrung his hands together.

"I won't be in the same school as you until high school, once this year is through." Sam murmured and buried his face in his backpack as though it could take him from this reality and into a better one. Nick rubbed Sam's back and tried to calm him, barely able to contain his smile.

"But remember? I'll be tutoring you. I would never allow us to separate because of something as insignificant as school." He explained, his smile growing wider. This is too easy. Sam is growing attached to him. All he had to do is just listen to Sam as he complains, take him out to enjoy himself doing normal things that normal children usually do with their friends, and just be there for him whenever he could. All Nick had to do to earn Sam Winchester's trust was to choose to be by his side.

It's kind of pathetic if you think about it.

"Oh! You'll be able to see Castiel too! He comes over every day even though Anna and Dean don't play with him much. But your family will be there so you can see them too." Sam said with a smile as though every big brother wants to see his younger siblings.

"Yes but I can't wait to come see _you_." He can't wait to see what else he'll be taking away, piece by bloody piece.

…

On the last day of school, Nick and Sam walked to a pizza place and had lunch together. But today instead of Sam talking about anything that came to mind, all was silent. So Nick decided to break it. He broke it by telling Sam what classes he'll be taking, by complaining about his older brother Michael, and by offering to take Sam to the movies that coming Saturday since it'll be summer and that means he can spoil Sam as much as he wants to. He broke the silence by pulling out a calendar and coming up with a plan to spend as much time together as possible and all the while Sam's face slowly lit up with excitement.

He doesn't like it when Sam is upset, so he does his best to wipe the sadness from his face. It's just school, but Sam is a child and as a child school is the world to him. He doesn't understand what life will be like without it so Nick will have to show him day by day exactly how their lives will be changing. But Sam will see; he'll see that this is for the better.

…

Nick was invited over to Sam Winchester's house on June 14th, and he enjoyed every second of it. The father is obviously an alcoholic from what Nick saw but he didn't mind it, it just goes to show that he won't be observant enough to notice Nick Kings and how closely he's following the man's youngest son.

But when he got to Sam's room he was shocked. Even Nick's father is kinder than this. It's a plain small room with just a bed and a desk. His dresser is just his closet with stacks of underwear and pajamas on the ground in the neatest piles Sam could make. There are a few books stacked up on the ground in the corners and there is left over worksheets on the desk where Sam had worked. But there is nothing else. There are no toys, electronics, or posters. There aren't even _pictures_. It's no wonder the kid is always so excited when Nick pays attention to him. But that's when Sam crawled under his bed and took out a shoe box.

Inside the tan box there were little green toy soldiers and cars. Small things to play with, but they are still _toys_. This is better than nothing and frankly, Nick is a bit relieved. But he can't punish John until later. It'd be too risky to do it now because then the foster system could intervene and take the boys away. So he won't punish just yet.

"Dean got me these… well he stole them for me, but they're great aren't they?" He asked then pulled out some toys that come from special cereal boxes.

"They're the best! We should play soldiers." Nick nodded with a smile and picked up a little green man carrying a gun. This is just so strange. He's never met a child with so little so early. Sam is just eight years old and he barely has anything but he's still happy and he can still hope.

It's going to be so much fun watching his face fall when he realizes the truth. Nick will build him up just to bring him crashing down once more. It's beautiful, really it is. Because Sam thinks that he'll make it out just fine and that that rainbow is just behind the corner and he'll be all sugar and daisies soon.

Lucifer will crush it all and Sam will break down and cry and realize how little he has.

Sam is _gorgeous_.


	4. Third Grade

**A/N: Okay so this is hard... adding an extra thousand words per chapter. But I'm going to do it. If I'm screwing up somehow please tell me. If something doesn't make sense, if I get too repetitive, anything really. It'll just make this fic more enjoyable if you help me fix myself. As always, I'm looking for a beta.**

**Third Grade**

_**Sam Winchester:**_

He got the call from Bobby when he was getting ready to walk to school with Gabriel. The call was simple, he was just calling to check in, but it had been so long that Sam couldn't shut up. He talked to Bobby for ten minutes straight before Bobby finally asked to talk to Dean. His brother was much faster; it took him fifteen seconds to have his fill before Sam got the phone again. "You seem a lot happier than usual." Bobby informed him easily, as if this is a normal conversation.

"I have two friends other than Dean!" Sam exclaimed as he held the phone tightly in his hand just as John walked past. His father stared at him for a moment then left as if his son hadn't said a word.

"That's good. I heard you're at the top of your class with grades every year. Glad to see some smarts in one of you boys." Sam grinned at this but didn't say anything else, suddenly feeling exhausted. "I may come into town for a while." He continued.

Whenever Bobby comes into town, Sam and Dean get to play normal for a while. It's fun but sometimes John gets really mad and tries to get Bobby to stop and instead teach them everything he knows about hunting, but Bobby is _nice_. He understands Sam which is good because sometimes it seems like no one else in the world does. Not even Gabriel or Nick, but those are just some feelings he gets from time to time.

"I have to go to school, Bobby, but I'll talk to you later." Sam nodded then listened to Bobby's insult before finally letting him go. Sam rested his hand on the countertop and listened to the quiet of the house. Both Dean and John are here but they've changed lately, Dean more than John. They're predators and someone like Sam? He's just prey. He left the house knowing they both heard every single sound he made.

…

"Bobby is good to you?" Nick asked quietly from beside him. They're on their bench at the park but today Sam isn't reading his book like he usually is and Nick isn't studying for classes. Instead they're sitting there talking without looking at each other.

"Yeah, he's a good man, a better man than my father." He nodded. At one point he would have felt like dying for saying it aloud but Nick has a way of making Sam feel like his opinions are okay. They're something precious he needs to share because otherwise he might lose them and no one wants that. Well at least Nick doesn't seem to want that to happen. He's always trying to boost Sam's confidence which is great, especially because Dean hasn't been holding back his tongue lately when it comes to how Sam doesn't follow John's orders. Recently Sam has begun saying 'no.' He doesn't fight or argue but he doesn't do what he's told which must be horrifying for someone like Dean.

Honestly, Sam feels bad for his big brother.

He traced patterns on the wood, first he drew the necklace that he gave to Dean a few years ago, then he started on John's gun, and finally he drew Nick and Sam together while holding each other's hands. The last picture took a lot more thought and concentration but after a while he gave in and drew it on there with a pencil. Luckily the wood is off-white, otherwise it wouldn't show.

Nick watched for a while and soon… soon Sam was done. He put his pencil back in his back then sat back down on the bench as though nothing had happened but before he could do or say anything, Lucifer had his phone out and was taking pictures of the drawing. "This is too much, Sam, even for you." He beamed but didn't look upset in the slightest despite his words. Sam shrugged, not understanding and not caring as he began to fiddle with his hands.

"How're you enjoying middle school? Is it hard?" Sam asked curiously making Nick glance over and smile softly before nodding.

"It's a bit hard, but still almost impossible to fail. The teachers take your insults more seriously and your brother is still the same twerp he's always been. Middle school is just full of kids trying to impress, so it's not that impressive." Nick informed him easily, as though he had already thought of all this and was planning on telling him from the beginning but now Sam is dragging it all out early.

"It sounds like fun." Sam murmured as he traced the picture of Nick and him.

They sat in silence for the rest of the day.

…

Sam did his best not to get in Gabriel's way as they walked to school together. Nick tried to walk to school with Sam for about a week but it didn't work out. Different schools and the times they start are just a hassle to deal with and apparently Nick's older brother has been keeping too close of an eye on him and Nick doesn't want him to meet Sam just yet. "So I hear you're in the same class as Castiel." Gabriel said with a smile, his hands in his pockets as he sucked on his lollipop.

"Yes, it will be my second time in a class with him." Sam nodded as he balanced his fourth book in his arms. Gabriel just stared for a moment.

"My brother never mentioned you… and I don't think someone is likely to easily forget you, Sammy boy."

"That's because he was too busy trying to get the attention of my older brother." Sam added with a frown, it's true but he doesn't care that much anymore. It used to bug him a lot when he was younger but now he has Nick and Gabriel. Life is easier on him.

"Dean Winchester is incredibly popular for a dick." Gabriel nodded and plopped another sucker in his mouth while he threw the trash on the ground. Instantly Sam picked up the trash and put it in the nearest trashcan with a smile.

"Are you popular, Gabriel?" He asked with a smile as he looked up at the blue sky. Another perfect day it seems, maybe after school Nick can tutor him. That'd be great!

"I'm just me and you're just you. We should hurry so Nick doesn't complain about me making you late." He said then took off running leaving Sam to chase after him with a big smile on his face.

…

A shift appeared in Sam and Dean's relationship that he hadn't noticed until three months into the school year. Dean just isn't around much anymore. He has a life and Sam should be happy but he's not. Who cares if Dean has a life if it means he'll be leaving his little brother? He's doing better than he has in a long time. But who could ask Sam to be happy over losing his brother? So he won't be okay with it. He'll be a spoiled brat if he has to but he doesn't want to lose Dean.

That night it as just going to be Dean and Sam eating dinner together but instead Dean brought his brother a happy meal he wasn't too happy about and took off. Apparently the ladies were calling him but why couldn't they wait thirty minutes? Why couldn't they let Dean and Sam eat a meal together? But waiting at home isn't very interesting so Sam did something different, something strange. He called Nick's number, listening to it ring three times before his friend finally picked up. "Hello Sam." It was a simple greeting but it made him happier than anything else has today.

"Do you want to come over? Dean and John aren't here… I don't want to be alone." Sam explained easily because Nick has never laughed at him for being weak before. That means that he can show himself for who he is. There was silence on the other end but then Nick agreed.

"I'll be right over."

…

It became a regular thing to have Nick come over when everyone else had gone. They'd play games like katamari and Mario kart, never once trash talking each other. Sam isn't very good at that anyway. But it's fun, something that he hasn't had the chance to do in a while with John and Dean constantly busy, but that's why Nick's here. "Where did you find this?" Nick asked as he made a twenty-four feet ball of junk playing katamari.

"John and Dean aren't home a lot so they took me to a used video game store and got me ten cheap games so I would stop complaining about them being gone all the time." Sam explained with a grin as Nick tried to pick up a cat with the ball. One day he will be able to, but not today and not as a complete newbie at the game. Nick didn't say anything, his expression blank as he stared at the screen but he didn't get to the fifty feet height he was supposed to get to.

"I'm glad you have me." He said so softly that Sam almost didn't hear it. But he did so he smiled and nodded.

"At least I have you."

…

"You're still reading that book series?" Gabriel asked with a frown. "It sounds depressing." Sam laughed at that, grabbing the teacher's attention but they're in the playground so it doesn't really matter.

"It is but I really like it." He laughed at the disturbed look on his friend's face but he didn't deny it. Gabriel has become a new constant in Sam's life. He helps out with the bullies and makes sure Sam can keep his head on straight, even when he freaks out over a quiz or a test. That stuff can get pretty rough with Dean gone.

"Your brother has been coming over a lot lately. Is he trying to get on my nerves?"

Sam shrugged with a smile but this is new information to him. Gabriel looked at his friend oddly but didn't say anything. Soon they were swinging on the swings, running around with a soccer ball, and just trying to have a good time. Gabriel didn't bring up Dean again, and Sam lost his voice for the next three hours.

…

"Why does Dean come over?" Sam asked curiously as Nick handed him the remote. He lost at katamari again. Sam turned it onto his own save and began to work towards building another star. He can't talk about this to Gabriel but Nick is different, he's always been different.

"Dean and Castiel have become friends." Nick explained as though this is just vile. So… Dean has been running off because he likes Castiel better than Sam. That makes sense. It makes perfect sense. Sam pulled his knees up to his chest and began to play.

"That's good for him. He doesn't have many friends even though he hangs out with a lot of people." Sam commented idly as his eyes burned. He didn't have to say anything; Nick just pulled him back so that he was leaning against Nick's chest.

"You beat the level." Nick smiled after a few minutes had passed, but Sam just yawned and started to fall asleep. Nick didn't hesitate. He picked up the child and tucked him into bed before letting himself out. For some reason Sam didn't cry about losing his brother just a little bit more. Instead he was just happy to have someone, anyone at all.

…

"So this is what nerds do outside of school." Dean said with a smirk making Sam glance up from his book. This is the first time Dean has really spoken to his brother in a whole month. Sam set down the fourth book in the series then grinned.

"That's just what we want you to think." He teased making Dean laugh obnoxiously. They're at home together for the first time in a while too, it seems like his brother has really missed him or he just needed a change of scenery. Either way, Sam's just happy to have his brother around again.

"So how've you been, seems like we haven't talked in ages?" Sam didn't bother to inform Dean that it's his fault.

"I'm good, school has been fun."

"Of course you would say that."

"How are you?"

"I've been better. There's a kid I've been hanging out with and kids I've had to fight with." He shrugged. It's the same old, same old for Dean. They were sitting at the kitchen counter, Sam eating lucky charms while Dean grabbed a coke from the fridge. "So how's it like being the most boring person alive?" He asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Dean!"

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

They grinned at each other and suddenly… all was forgiven. Just like that.

…

When his teacher asked for him to come in front of the class and talk about his family, Sam stood there for five whole minutes before finally sitting back down, never having said a word. When the teacher demanded to know why he didn't say anything, Sam just looked at her with his big sad eyes and said, "John told me not to talk about it." He was sent to the principal's office.

That's how Sam wound up sitting in the waiting room looking at the sickeningly yellow walls and how the secretary is smiling way too large and how her teeth remind Sam of the big bad wolf from that book that Dean stole ages back. This was after they discovered the hundred dollar debt to the library because John and Dean refused to take Sammy back. They paid their debt, after a couple months, and then told Sammy that they're never bringing him back. He was upset but never said anything about it.

Why would he?

He was taught when he turned three years old that he can't complain, because nothing is going to change. The secretary sat behind her big brown desk with her heels tapping out the beat of a children's song on the ground. It sounds familiar but Sam didn't really grow up with those happy tunes, so he really doesn't know any of them.

"Sam, your daddy's here and he needs to talk to you with the principal." The secretary called in a sugary sweet voice, as though that will make everything all better. He stood up slowly, his shoes sliding slightly on the slick floor, but he didn't mind it so much. If he slips and falls and breaks his nose… he won't have to look at John's face. He won't have to see that look of disappointment. If he's going to ignore his teacher then he needs a good lie. He has to make life at home sound good and normal although he's never been told what normal is. It's the way their house works… it's the way they survive. But at the same time it's not working and they aren't surviving. He calls his dad John and he wants nothing more than to run away forever with his brother, Nick, and Gabriel. It'd be perfect.

But then Sam made it into the principal's office and looked at the chubby man behind yet another big brown desk before finally glancing over at John who's scowling like always when Sam is around. He sat down in the orange plastic seat beside his biological father, the man who has never felt like anything more than a commander. The commander he never wanted but can't get rid of. "So Sam, I've heard that you refused a direct order from your teacher." John started, his voice rough and low but Sam could hear the danger in there, the very one that has taken so much from him, like the books Sammy would drown in at the library, the days he could spend playing toy soldiers with Dean, and the times when he wanted to play outside rather than learn the different criminal types.

"Yes sir, it was wrong of me, sir." Sam said quickly, keeping his head bowed and his hands firm by his sides. He's not going to show John any other faults; he can't see Sam acting any weaker than he already has.

"This is the first time Sam Winchester has ever gotten in trouble at school. I encourage it to be his last. He's a bright student, he'll go far, but not if he's being rude to the staff." The principal added as if his input even matters. It must be nice to live so oblivious to the truth. Sam would love to live like that too, but John won't let him.

"I think we're done here. If you don't mind, I would like to take Sam home and make sure this never happens again." John said with a dark look towards his son before standing up. Sam brought his backpack but left his lunch, it doesn't really matter. He doesn't think he'll be hungry for lunch tomorrow anyway.

The drive was silent, and Sam was grateful.

…

"You ignored a teacher's order? Wow Sammy! I didn't know you had it in you! So what did she want you to do?" Dean asked with a grin on his face as he dropped his stuff off on the table and sat down in front of his younger brother. Of course he'd be excited; this is the most exciting thing that Sam has done since the day he was born. But he can't say what he did. If he does then the joking will stop, the smile will fade, and it'll be that dark silence once more. Sam hates that silence more than anything.

"It was nothing important." Sam said hoping his brother would drop it.

"Come on! Tell me what she wanted you to do! The one thing a teacher can ask for that makes Sam Winchester say, 'Hell no, bitch, I'm going to do my own thing.'" Sam gasped at the curse word directed at a teacher but Dean's still grinning so he just smiled lightly in return. But his smile faded, because Dean's not going to drop it. This is the one moment that Sam has ever truly acted like him, so he'll want to know what made Sam do something so out of character.

"She… she wanted me to talk about our family to the class."

Dean's smile faded and soon he was staring at the window, a scowl and glare where his eyes were bright and how he was grinning so hard that Sam knew it should have been hurting him. He didn't have to explain. In their family there is an unspoken rule not to talk about it, anything to do with the family, they have to pretend to be normal, raise no questions, and just bury it all deep inside so they don't have to deal with it.

It was another moment of silence, the kind where it feels like something just died right in front of you but you couldn't do anything to help it. So instead you're sitting there watching it rot.

Sam wished Nick could be here.

…

This wasn't something Sam has been thinking about for ages and has now finally decided to do. It's just something that he's randomly doing. So when he got to his classroom, after ignoring all of Gabriel's worried questions, Sam walked up to Castiel's desk and stared at him making the boy stare at him too with those big blue eyes of his.

"Why are you hanging around Dean all the time? Why did you choose him and why are you better than me?" Sam demanded even though he already knows the answer to that last one. The teacher glanced up but didn't see anything wrong with the situation and went back to her papers while Castiel just stared. Slowly he tilted his head to the side.

"Dean is interesting to me and I am interesting to him, but Sam Winchester… I am not better than you." The words stung for some reason, and Sam couldn't figure out why. All of it hurt so much he wants to cry, but instead he just nodded gruffly and walked to his desk to read his book.

By the time lunch rolled around he took one look in his lunch bag and saw that everything had died overnight, just like he'd thought. Trashing it he then ate lunch with Gabriel and they pretended like nothing's wrong. Because nothing is… they're perfectly fine and Sam is perfectly fine and everything is _fine_.

Because the Winchester's don't talk about it and Sam is tired of breaking all of John's rules, especially when all they do is hurt the family.

So is it so bad to wish he could live in someone's dream world for a bit?

He asked Gabriel about that and he just grinned. "I'll let you live in TV Land, forever and ever, no getting out for you Sammy boy!"

_**Lucifer:**_

Nick wasn't jealous when he found out about Bobby Singer and what kind of man he is to Sam Winchester. He was happy, actually, when Sam said that he told Bobby about Nick. So the first thing Nick did was look up who the hell Bobby Singer is and then proceeded to go through his past, fingering everything he could get his hands on, all the information there is. That's when he found something interesting that he's fairly sure Sam doesn't know about. Bobby Singer's wife had brain cancer and after a while Bobby had to pull the plug, because she had _begged_ to die. Bobby doesn't seem like the kind of person who would put such a burden on someone so young. Just knowing it will hurt Sam, knowing how much he feels for the people around him. He's too empathetic.

But as Nick walked into his class he was annoyed to find that he'll be sharing gym with Dean Winchester. He's already laughing with the other kids and joking around. Nick didn't even look at him after he first noticed the boy there and instead focused on anything else. Right when the bell rang a girl walked into the class. Obviously she's younger, probably around Sam's age but she's here and has a backpack and a sucker in her mouth. The first thing he noticed was her fiery red hair and then blue eyes lighter and brighter than even Castiel's. He shouldn't have noticed so much about her but all he could think is how he could make her get close to Sam, give him someone to care for and love… and then he'll kill her.

It will be so romantic…

…

When Nick got home and found Dean Winchester sitting in his kitchen looking like the complete and utter dick that he is, he immediately searched the house for Anna but she's not here… which means some other little bastard brought him here. Sure enough within seconds Castiel was sitting next to Dean with two cans of soda in his hand. He handed one over to Dean silently then opened his up with a look of pure concentration on his face. Castiel has always been the interesting one.

It was strange watching his younger brother turn to Dean with those expectant eyes as though he believes this man can solve everything, answer all the questions he's ever had, and be anything Castiel could ever need. It's strange, but it makes sense for Castiel to feel the need to cling onto someone different from the rest of us. Dean Winchester is definitely different but he's lacking the innocent trust and hope that Sam has.

When Nick left to get away from Dean, he was surprised when he found Anna sitting on the front porch. She wasn't there when he got home but he must have been inside staring at the two interacting for several minutes. "I'm sorry Lucifer but I've given up on Dean." She said softly, her red hair falling in front of her face. Apparently his nickname has been spreading around the family.

"Have you given up on him because of Castiel?" Nick asked with a sympathetic smile as he sat down beside her. He doesn't want to make her upset, it would be so much better if more people in the family were sympathetic towards him. Then maybe they could help like Gabriel has.

"No… I'm pretty sure he liked dick before Castiel." Anna spat and then covered her face with her hands but Nick saw her red eyes anyway. She's upset but she'll live. Gripping her little fists tightly in front of her face, she took in several deep breaths. "Why did you want my help anyway?" She asked, in an almost pathetically weak voice. Nick isn't known for lying so he just placed a hand on her trembling shoulder and turned to her.

"I like his brother, Sam, and I believe he needs someone to be there for him who isn't so… destructive. So I wanted you to keep Dean occupied while I helped his younger brother." This is the truth, although it may not be the whole truth. It's the most he's truly given anyone at this point who isn't Gabriel.

"So you're gay for his brother? It seems like all the guys around me are gay…" Anna murmured and shook her head. "First Castiel, then Gabriel, and now you, it's kind of annoying. I'm pretty sure Michael is gay for you but will never realize it or act on it." She added with a smirk as she glanced over at Nick.

"You are a disturbed child." He informed her blandly, the night air feeling cool and calm around them, as though just ready to take away all the stress and pain. But it's not doing anything for Anna, not that he really cares. Family doesn't mean much to Nick; it never really has, because his dad left which means that they aren't worth it, so Nick should base worth on something other than blood. But Sam… Sam is _different_.

Anna laughed suddenly, she laughed long and hard and soon it became hysterical, but then she was gripping him tightly as though she just wants her big brother to protect her. "I'm so sick of never getting what I want." She hissed, her eyes closed and tears dripping down her cheeks. Nick didn't say anything but he couldn't bring himself to move either. For some reason, Castiel hurt Anna when he got closer to Dean. He hurt his big sister and will probably never realize it either.

They sat like that for an hour and then Nick brought her in through the back just as he heard Castiel and Dean start walking towards the front door. Anna made a silent agreement with him never to speak of this and it was done.

They were done.

…

When Sam had called Nick asking if he could come over, he was beyond ecstatic and made sure to make himself look casual and yet still well dressed while planning exactly what he'll say and what he'll allow himself to do, but Gabriel caught him before he could go. "Did… Did Sam invite you over to his _house_?" Gabriel demanded looking upset and jealous. This… isn't a good sign but it doesn't matter just yet because Nick needs his little brother still and Sam obviously likes him best.

"Yes, he invited me over while his brother is here." Nick nodded and motioned upstairs towards Castiel's room where his younger brother is currently playing cards and listening to bad music with Sam's older brother. It's a bit disturbing how quickly Nick got used to Dean's presence but they have never spoken to each other while he has been here.

"Go have fun then." Gabriel's voice is harsh and clipped but Nick chose to ignore it. He refuses to complicate things before he's ready, especially before Sam is in middle school. So when he left he didn't look at Gabriel once knowing his brother's expression will probably anger him. Gabriel can have his one sided crush for as long as he wants but the moment Nick makes his move he has to be out of the way. But when he began his trek to Sam's house, he found that he doesn't care about all the things he'll have to do in order to keep Sam safe. He's willing and able to kill, steal, and destroy anything that will get in his way. Of course killing is something he hasn't done just yet but he doesn't doubt that it'll happen. After all… he'll do _anything_ for Sam.

The moon is full and the night air is just as chilled as it was the last time he was out at night, which was with Anna during her breakdown. It's a pleasant thing to think about actually, because even though Anna failed, Castiel somehow managed to take over where she was supposed to. Everything is working out so beautifully that it must be fate! With Sam reaching out because of his brother's absence and the way that Sam is brightening up and showing Nick just how much he's growing with these last few years… his confidence is increasing. It's a good thing.

When Nick got to Sam's house he didn't bother to knock and just opened the door, but what he saw was surprising. Dean always seemed to have a brother complex as he threatened to beat up Nick for just being friends with Sam last year, but the house is in obvious disarray. There are empty beer bottles everywhere and fast food wrappers, clothes littered the floor and Nick knows he saw a beetle crawling underneath one of Dean's shirts. He only knows it belongs to Dean because he saw the idiot walking down the hallway with that stupid bright green shirt that stated he's single and looking for frisky women. Those women should see _this_ before they pick him.

"Hey Nick!" Sam grinned from the couch in the center of the living room. He isn't quite tall enough sitting down for his head to be seen so it's no wonder Nick hadn't noticed him at first. Obviously Sam Winchester thinks his house is normal. He instantly got up and ran to the kitchen looking more excited than he's ever seen the kid. "What do you want to drink? Are you hungry? I have a game set up, in case you want to play." He's trying so hard to make his friend comfortable.

Nick found himself stepping around the mess before slowly landing on the (miraculously) clean couch. "What kind of drinks do you have?"

"Coke, beer, water, milk, and something red… oh wait. Sorry no, that's um… just the first four." Nick didn't question the 'something red' and instead asked for water. It didn't take long for Sam to get the drink and it took even less time for Nick to make up his mind. "So I have this game called katamari, do you want to play?"

"How about you play first and I'll try to clean this place up a bit, then I'll play?" He asked in return making Sam look at him oddly before shrugging his shoulders and nodding. Nick was surprised the house had trash bags but it definitely helped him pile the trash inside as he began to clean up the house. Sam could get _sick_ in these conditions. So he picked up the trash, made a pile of the clothes, and found the wash machine only to find out they don't have any detergent.

He kept cleaning and ten minutes later it was his turn to play… which was confusing at best. The game is basically a weird human-frog thing that rolls a ball around and everything it hits can attach to it as long as it doesn't exceed the height of the ball already. It's interesting and after the first ten minutes, Nick realized he lost by only gaining four inches rather than fifteen. He glowered at the screen but Sam just laughed making this slightly better as he handed over the remote and went back to cleaning. They did this for five hours and then Nick left so that Sam could sleep and be ready for school in the morning.

All the while he was a bit pleased with himself. Sam's house looks a lot more presentable, but that's not what's making him ecstatic.

Sam wanted Nick to hang out with him.

…

When Nick found out about how Sam was sent to the principal's office, he was stunned but quickly did all he could to get the information he needed on the event. Apparently Sam had been asked to stand in front of the class and talk about his family which is an obvious problem for the Winchester family, but Sam doesn't usually lie so instead he just refused. It's beautiful.

So when Nick saw Dean walking around school with a big smile on his face, he knew that taking Sammy away from his family will be much easier than he had originally thought. Honestly, after so many years of being around his brother, Dean just doesn't get it and he probably never will at this point. Sam is on a completely different level from Dean. It would be interesting if it weren't so pathetic at the same time. He goes on and on about his brother's achievements and laughs about the teacher incident but in the end he doesn't really know Sam and doesn't really give a damn either. It's just interesting to see because for all he claims to know his brother, it's obvious that there are things Sam isn't telling him, and that he doesn't even know the first thing about Sam.

Dean thinks the rebellion was because Sam was finally pulling an attitude, finally doing something Dean would, and finally just being a kid. But no, Sam hasn't been a kid since he first learned what his dad's day job is. He hasn't been a kid since John first pulled him aside and told him about the monsters that people can be. So really, Dean doesn't know his little brother at all, but that's okay. Nick knows him well enough and that's fine.

As long as Sam has someone then he'll get through this and he'll become Nick's perfect partner.

That night, Nick found out Sam's teacher's home address, and patiently waited for Sammy to call him up and ask for him to come over, but Dean didn't show up to play house with Castiel so in the end, Sam didn't call either. When summer comes, in the very middle of it actually, Nick will kill Sam's third grade teacher, and he'll do it with a smile.

…

Gabriel was looking rather smug when he got home from school. Three weeks left until they're all a grade older, and really, Gabriel shouldn't be all that happy with this. It means he'll only have one more year with Sam before he'll be separated from him, but then again he'll only be separated for a year, so it's not too bad. Naturally this pisses Nick off but it's all part of the plan.

"Sammy relied on me a bit today… cried on my shoulder and told me his sad _sad _tales. It was quite sweet; too bad you missed it, Lucy." Gabriel grinned, not looking upset in the slightest at his older brother's loss. Nick refused to acknowledge him and instead tried to focus on studying for exams. He's not the best in his class and sometimes it takes a while to focus on math, he understands history and English, poetry really is his forte, but math and science is annoying at best, although he does enjoy a good experiment.

"Go die and let me study." Nick retorted and continued working on his review but Gabriel wasn't going to allow that. Instead he sat down right in front of Nick and smiled innocently.

"You know that smile he gets, when you've just offered him everything he was asking for when it was just something as small as an alternate world to talk about?" Gabriel asked with that slow smirk of his.

"You keep talking and I will get rid of you. I don't care that I need Sam to have a friend right now, I'll just replace you with someone else." Nick growled.

Gabriel stopped smirking.

…

Nick killed her.

It wasn't something he really thought about much, yes he considered it when it happened but didn't actually do anything about it except find his teacher's address. When school got out and Sam came over to talk about the fourth book he just finished, Nick remembered just what he has to do, so he prepared for it. Taking a life isn't something he's done and he knows it's something that Michael would disapprove of. Does he really even have to question it?

But he found himself preparing to get the job done anyway. Arson is easy, but getting away with it is hard. So he has to make it a gas leak, and make sure it all looks pure accidental. Something quick and easy so that she doesn't get out alive, because no matter what she has to die. No one can get away with hurting Sam like that. Of course he'll never mention it; the kid is strong like that. He pretends like it was fine, but in the end it really did hurt him. Something changed in his relationship with his brother and father.

It hurt Sammy which means more to Nick than anything else.

He did it in the middle of the night in July, thought about backing out but didn't, and grabbed a box of matches and checked the layout of the house once again so he could know exactly where to go to make her bedroom burn as she's sleeping. He checked her schedule, made sure she was home, now all he has to do is watch her burn. And he will. Because Nick will be breaking into her house just to burn her alive, then he'll make the house burn with her. It'll be simple.

But it wasn't.

Nick got there easily enough and when he broke into the house she was asleep in her bedroom, single and ready to die, reading a book with her lamp light on. Nick puts on a black mask easily and bursts into the room, throwing the gasoline from a bottle in his hand onto her before grabbing a lighter and setting her on fire before watching with wide eyes as she burned alive right in front of him. It's not quick like in the movies. She's screaming and crying and jumping, waving her arms around wildly trying to save herself, but it's not working. She's going to die. But he watches in horror as the smell of cooking flesh fills the room, the heat uncomfortable against his jeans and jacket.

Nick stripped off his mask just as she fell to the ground, no longer fighting, her body no longer looking human. He tossed his mask on top of her and then poured the gasoline over the walls and lit another match. He'll burn this place to the ground and then… it'll be over. Because he did it… he killed her for hurting his Sammy and he doesn't regret it in the slightest. Yeah, his stomach is clenching but that doesn't matter because right now he's done something many men in this world have never even attempted.

The house burned and he was left fleeing the scene of the crime as the fire trucks screamed in the distance. He breathed in deep and then laughed loudly into the night air, he could swear his flesh smells just like death and he kind of likes it. This wasn't easy but then again he knows it'll be a lot less harsh next time. He'll be able to kill swifter with less hesitation.

It's an idea that he doesn't mind. If it's to protect Sam, to keep him, Lucifer will do anything. He will kill, torture, and destroy everything in order to make sure Sam doesn't leave or have any reason to. Once he got home he ignored Michael's angry shouts and demands as he ran upstairs to take a shower and change his clothes. He doesn't mind the stench of his activities but at the same time he doesn't want anyone to figure out what he did. The worst thing that can happen is for him to get caught before he's even gotten a taste of what it is he wants.

When he got out of the shower and made it into his room, Gabriel was sitting on Lucifer's bed looking tired, as though the world just collapsed around him. "What did you do tonight, Lucy?" He asked as if he knows exactly what Lucifer did. He didn't bother answering and instead just tossed on a shirt and some boxers, not really caring what he's wearing as long as he's wearing something.

"Come on Lucifer, you can tell your younger brother what naughty things you did for Sammy boy." Gabriel smiled but it's cold. It's really cold.

"I think… I'll be going by Lucifer from now on." He answered, not bothering to mention the murder, or even the fact that he committed a crime to begin with. They sat in silence for a long time but nothing changed. Soon Gabriel left his older brother alone, glancing back one last time before disappearing down the hallway.

It's strange that someone else knows what he did and he won't do anything about it, but honestly, Lucifer doesn't mind. He did what was right and it's not as though Gabriel knows about the fire.

Lucifer had good dreams that night, none of which involved Nick.


	5. Fourth Grade

**A/N: 8,000 words... and written in two days. You have no idea how hard I worked on this... and I think my writing is actually getting better for this story so that's a plus, or maybe I'm just giving Sam more time with his moments, same with Lucy. Who I have to admit, I'm getting a better hang of. Hopefully not so much repeats. **

**Let me know all my faults and I'll fix them! Still in need of Beta but this shouldn't be too bad though. I'm not known for sucking with grammar. Anyhow, I'm gonna update all my other fics then write the NINE THOUSAND WORD chapter for you guys. I really hate how masochistic I can be... but hopefully you guys enjoy it.**

**Fourth Grade**

_**Sam Winchester:**_

Next year will be a year without any friends, but Sam doesn't mention it, even when Gabriel tries to bring it up. He just changes the topic or cuts him off. Sam's learned a lot from his family and he knows it frustrates Gabriel but Nick really seems to understand. He never questions Sam's actions. It's like he trusts him. It's nice to be trusted.

It's sometime around midnight and Sam is walking around the neighborhood. John won't be back for a week and Dean is still with Castiel. Sam likes to walk around aimlessly when Dean is gone, but he only does this when he's too tired for company. Gabriel and Nick wouldn't hesitate to come over, he knows that, but sometimes he doesn't want anyone around. It reminds him of how it used to be, because he's slowly forgetting which means one day he might take this for granted and he doesn't want to do that. It'd be cruel.

Seeing a white fence, he leaned against it and looked up at the small handful of stars. "Fancy meeting you here, kiddo," Gabriel grinned seeming to come out of nowhere but Sam knows that he lives close by thanks to a couple hints Nick dropped. Gabriel is a couple inches taller than Sam and definitely bigger, something Gabriel takes great pleasure in, but Sam can still kick his ass if he wants to. It's one of the perks of having John around. There aren't many perks so he tries to keep the ones he knows in mind.

"Hey." He nodded and then looked for the moon but it's nowhere in sight tonight. It might be a new moon today, especially since Sam hasn't been out at night in days so he wouldn't even know what cycle the moon is on.

"Have you gotten the fifth book from that damn series yet?" Gabriel asked with a smirk as he leaned against the fence, right next to where Sam is.

"Yeah but I haven't started reading yet. Apparently the main characters will finally have friends… that should be good." After all the deaths and disappointments, it's great that the orphans can finally have someone around their age who enjoys their company. Sam's just lucky to have found people like that in his life.

"You really relate don't you?" The words were whispered as Gabriel shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to see what Sam sees, whether in the sky or in the books. Apparently he didn't because soon he was huffing impatiently. "It's cold." He groaned while Sam just smiled. It's not cold at all to him but Gabriel has always been more sensitive although he'd punch Sam if he said that out loud. Taking his hand, Sam walked with Gabriel home.

When Sam got back, Dean still wasn't there.

…

The day John Winchester took Sam out for fighting lessons was the day he walked away with a broken nose and no respect for his youngest. Sam hates these ridiculous lessons and today he screwed up and almost killed John but he saved himself the last second. Sam will admit that John is good, but of course he'd get mad, not about his broken nose but about how little Sam seems to care about training. Well… someone has their priorities screwed to hell but Sam can't say that because then Dean would be mad too.

So now Sam's working out and practicing by himself while John goes to the doctor to get himself fixed up. He's sweating, it's already hot outside, and Dean isn't home, but he has to keep training otherwise he'll get in trouble. John threatened to ban him from books if Sam doesn't train more. His dad can call the library and suspend his access if he really wants to, both the school library and the public one. So that's how Sam finally took training seriously and was unable to even touch the book he only just got this morning.

Just as he switching from sit ups to pushups, Castiel came in through the back and paused when he saw Sam. "What are you doing?" He asked as though coming through the back door to get into a house that's not his is normal. It might be. Sam really doesn't know him all that well.

"I'm training."

"Dean has given me the impression that you don't train much."

"John threatened my books."

He nodded thoughtfully as though this makes sense. Sam ignored him and went back to his workout as Castiel merely watched in curiosity. After several minutes, he took off his trench coat and then began to do pushups right beside Sam. They didn't speak or even compete as they worked out together. Castiel always followed Sam's lead like a curious bird wanting to fit in, so every time Sam went on to do anything else; he would be close behind doing the same thing. After a while Sam took off his shirt and shoes so he could move free, and Castiel followed suit showing his pale pasty skin and lack of any muscle whatsoever.

As they ran back and forth around the backyard together, Sam was stunned when he saw Gabriel and Nick drinking lemonade on Sam's back porch watching them run aimlessly. He slowed to a stop making Castiel do the same, and yes he's starting to really like the guy. "When did you guys get here? No better yet… _what_ _are you doing here_?" Sam asked and walked over with his little bird in tow.

"Kid, you actually have some muscle." Gabriel praised with his eyes bright as he looked Sam over.

"Of course, it's because I have to train once a week." He's supposed to train quite a bit more than that, actually, but that's how much he usually does. John and Dean will probably never stop trying to get him to train more, especially when it comes to fighting, but it doesn't matter to him because they're never around anyway. Why listen to someone who doesn't' care enough to call once a week or want to talk to him for more than one minute a day?

"Train for what?" Nick asked as he poured Sam a glass of cold lemonade. He took the drink gratefully and gulped it down, loving the feel of the liquid against his burning throat. When he finished, Sam wiped away at the sweat building all over him, but after training for an hour in the sun, it's hard to really cool down. Luckily there's a pool.

"I'm training so I can handle myself in any situation when I could get killed." Sam explained just as Gabriel reached into his backpack to his right and pulled out a container full of cookies. "Did you guys plan this? Coming here with lemonade and cookies to watch me train?"

"Actually, we were just coming over to hang out since I haven't seen your place yet. Lucy said it'd be rude to just drop by so I brought cookies and he brought drinks."

"So it's a party." Sam grinned then looked at Castiel. "Empty your pockets." He commanded making the boy blink at him before taking out a cell phone, three pens, and one of Dean's CDs. His shoes are already off because of how his nice dress shoes really slowed him down when they were running back and forth earlier. So without any hesitation, Sam picked up Castiel and jumped into the pool with him. The cold water felt so good, and it was made even better by Castiel looking at his pants in defeat.

It didn't take long before Gabriel and Nick were in the pool with them. Cas seemed to be the one everyone wanted to dunk or mess with so it didn't take very long before he was telling everyone to stop because he doesn't like it. After an hour or so Dean showed up and saved Castiel before casting a wary look over at Nick. Sam isn't allowed to go swimming when no one else is here, so he's been having a blast swimming with Nick and Gabriel, because this is the first time he's been able to all summer long and summer is ending… and school will start.

"Why so down, cupcake?" Gabriel asked making Nick dunk him before moving in close to Sam. He just shook his head and smiled at them.

"I'm actually pretty happy." It's the truth, because right now he has chocolate chip cookies made by Gabriel, lemonade Nick bought, and they're all swimming and having a great time. John probably won't be home for another week, he only knows that because Dean's back and the Impala isn't. If John took the Impala then that means he's going on the road again. Whenever there's a case he'll drop his family in an instant and come running. John has probably helped a lot of people, and maybe he's even saved a few lives, but it doesn't mean Sam likes it. He just wants his dad. That's something he's wanted for a long time actually.

They didn't ask any questions for the rest of the day.

…

The book is better than Sam ever thought it could be. Because for the first time in the entire series, they have real friends who they can complain to and laugh with and it's just… great. But it didn't take long for Count Olaf to show up and start to ruin it all. But life is still better for the orphans than it's ever been so far. "You're obsessed." Dean said blankly and walked out the front door with two cokes. He's probably going to see Castiel then.

Sam looked down at his book and then the phone. Most likely if the kids are happy then something bad is going to happen soon so… he placed his bookmark gently inside then shut it carefully. Grabbing the phone he called Nick. After two rings he picked up and life is good.

…

When Sam found out about a new flaw of his, he almost lost his head and went crying to Dean. It's not like that would solve anything but even now… if he gets upset he still wants to go to his big brother which is just ridiculous because he rarely even sees him now in days. It's like Dean's suddenly decided that since his brother is old enough to tie his shoes and make friends then he should take off like dad. It's not like Dean will understand anyway. He's just… he just wants something a bit more and it's all because of some stupid TV show he shouldn't have bothered watching in the first place. But this is _bad_ and they won't like it… Dean and John will get so mad at him he might get _grounded_. They might take away all of his books and lock him up in the basement.

Picking up the phone, he called Nick and waited for the two rings to end because he always picks up then. When he did pick up, Sam couldn't speak. "I'll be over in less than a minute, make sure the front door is unlocked."

Sure enough, he was. Sam sat on the kitchen counter while Nick stood in front of him, waiting. Nick's grown pretty tall, he's got five inches on Sam now and he seems to be larger than anything Sam's ever seen, even larger than John. But he's probably only thinking this way because he's upset.

"I… I want something bad…" Sam started and tried to hold down a sob as his eyes filled with tears. Dean isn't here, and John isn't either, which means Sam can cry if he wants to.

Instantly Nick was holding Sam close to him, He dragged the little boy off the countertop and walked him over to the couch so that he could hold Sam close more comfortably for the both of them. He ran his fingers through Sam's hair and waited for him to continue. "I'm not supposed to leave… I'm supposed to train to be a cop or a detective or… or something. I have to be an officer… but… but I want to help people in a different way. It's so stupid… _I'm_ so stupid. John _hates_ those kinds of people! He says they screw up everything and throw mud on the truth but… but… I want to be one! I want to stand up and help… I want to be there where it matters most. I just want to help… I want to be a lawyer, Nick. They're going to hate me…"

He's ruining Nick's shirt. Great big salty tears are definitely not kind to expensive shirts like the one Nick's wearing. Wait… why is he wearing an expensive shirt? Oh… it's Thanksgiving isn't it? Sam sometimes forgets when a holiday is, and usually doesn't realize there was a holiday until it's come and gone and there are a bunch of discounts at the grocery store. "I'm sorry for making you run out during thanksgiving…" He murmured into Nick's shirt while his grip tightened.

"Sam, there is nothing wrong with wanting to be a lawyer. There's nothing wrong with you at all." The words were strong and held so much conviction that Sam closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe deep breaths and get ahold of himself. "Besides, thanksgiving was going to be boring anyway. Gabriel may have planned a few pranks to pull on Michael but for the most part it was just going to be my family attempting to play nice while Castiel burns up all the food and Michael gets so caught up in speeches that he forgets that no one at the table has eaten anything all day and will kill him if he doesn't shut up."

That got a laugh out of Sam which seemed to make Nick relax quite a bit. But it doesn't change the fact that John and Sam won't like it. They won't like this at all. But Nick will like it; he'll even support Sam and might even help him accomplish this weird little dream. So it's okay. He's fine. Sam has someone who can help him which is more than he's had for a while now so he should just be grateful. "Can I go to your thanksgiving?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, let's just clean you up first." Nick nodded.

Without Nick Sam would be broken.

…

"So in short, blame the shitty food on Castiel." Gabriel stated dryly as he ate from a bag of starbursts, skittles, sweet tarts, and airheads. He's refused to touch any of the food because someone had thought it'd be a great idea for Castiel and Anna to cook. She was too busy trying to fix Castiel's mistakes to even pay attention to her own tasks so most of the food was burnt, undercooked, or both. But Sam ate whatever was offered to him anyway. This is the first time he's really been allowed over here with everyone at the house so he's enjoying himself.

"Why didn't you invite Dean?" A redheaded girl demanded as she glared at Castiel. She must be Anna since she's the only girl here. There were no introductions when he arrived but since Michael is a boy's name and Anna's a girl, he's assuming that he knows whose name belongs to whom at least. 'Whom' is a fun word… and it pisses Dean off whenever Sam corrects him.

"Dean had a date with a girl named Pamela." Castiel explained and looked down at his plate blankly. He looks a bit depressed.

"Wait? Pamela?" Sam asked in shock making everyone at the table stare at him. He might have been slightly loud when he said that… maybe just a bit. "She… she's very flirtatious. I thought she was all talk. She likes to come over once or twice a year and flirts with Dean and me. Sometimes she even flirts with John. But she claims to be psychic and proved herself to John so he uses her help sometimes." He explained, not really wanting to but the staring is kind of freaking him out.

"So he's spending thanksgiving with a slut?" Anna demanded looking more angry than devastated. Sam kind of knew she has a crush on Dean anyway.

"In his defense… he probably doesn't even know its thanksgiving."

This made everyone stare again except for Nick who just continued to eat in peace. Considering the fact that he found out Sam didn't remember… well it's obvious he would put two and two together. Come to think of it… this is actually the first thanksgiving Sam has ever had. They celebrate Christmas sure, but not any of the other holidays, it's like the music playing everywhere reminds Sam and Dean of the upcoming date and they feel obligated to celebrate, but there's no radio music for thanksgiving or any of the others. So they just forget. It's another day.

"Sam… is this your first thanksgiving?" Gabriel asked making Nick look up from his food to stare between Sam and Gabriel. The silence is getting annoying and awkward and really… he doesn't want to be poked at so much. They might leave if they find out how screwed up he is. Sam thinks so many things are normal and then he gets reactions like _this _and he's odd again. It's not fair.

"Yes, it is, so can we continue our dinner in peace?" Sam managed to say before Michael was standing beside him with a hand on his chair.

"I now understand why Lucifer has been spending so much time with you." He informed Sam as though he should be grateful that this guy is giving him the time of day. There's a bit of arrogance there along with fact. Like he honestly believes he's important to the world. Sam can admire that in a person.

"I'm just going to ignore all of you and eat my burnt turkey and my burnt potatoes, and then drink some eggnog." He stated blandly and stuffed some turkey in his mouth.

"Wrong holiday, kiddo, eggnog is for Christmas." Gabriel chirped then tossed a chocolate bar over to Sam. "Happy Thanksgiving! The holiday where the Americans became terrorists, stole land, raped women, and started wars just to get all the goodies they can! Cheers!" This seemed to make everyone back off for the moment. Sam glanced over at Castiel and could tell that he's thinking a bit too much over there in that chair of his. He might talk to Dean about this which will get Sam into trouble…

"Hey Sam, normal people watch football or play football after they eat on this holiday. Do you want to play video games with me and Lucy instead?"

"Sure!" Sam laughed and hurried up on his food, gripping the chocolate bar tightly in his hand.

Today is full of surprises.

…

When Sam woke up he was surprised to find Dean right there in front of him. He was sleeping, pretty much snoring with his nose just a couple inches from Sam's. They haven't slept together in years and really, it's even weirder because Dean went out to lose his virginity last night, although he made Sam promise not to tell anyone, so finding him here… is a little strange. But Sam just closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

When he was younger, Dean used to tell him stories about how he would fight off any monster that would try to hurt his precious Sammy. He even said he'd take on a windigo or demon if it tried to lay it's filthy hands on his younger brother. These stories were things that Sam loved because in Dean's little world, he and Sammy were always on the road together; just the two of them, and monsters would always seem to find them. Dean would get the salt and make rock salt bullets which would protect Sam from almost any monster and then they would look up to see who died and try to gather the clues to find out where the monster is hiding so they could kill it. Most of the time Sam would get upset because he was always getting kidnapped in these stories, but sometimes Dean would let Sam be the one to help Dean, and maybe even kill the thing that had killed so many others.

Sometimes, after a really scary story, Sam would ask Dean if he could sleep with him that night. His big brother would always make a big deal about it, huffing and complaining while begging for no 'chick flick' moments but he never said no. So they would sleep together enjoying each other's company while Sam would try to remember the best parts about the story. He would try to forget the rotten flesh and the pictures John would show them about what real monsters do to people, and instead he'd think about Dean saving the day with Sam by his side.

But it's been years since that's happened and odds are, Dean got drunk and just couldn't figure out where the hell his room is. Sam doesn't mind though, because he's right here right now and that's all he needs. That's when Dean's arm wrapped around Sam's waist making him close his eyes tighter, trying not to wake up his big brother. "Give up, Sammy. I know you're awake." Dean murmured and moved in closer. Sam is pretty sure this is cuddling but he doesn't say anything because it might scare Dean away.

"How'd losing your virginity go?"

Dean groaned in response.

"That bad?"

"Shut up. I just want to… forget a bit. Hey, do you remember when I used to tell you stories before you went to bed? Stories about fighting monsters on the road while driving the Impala just you and me?" Sam didn't say anything but he didn't have to because apparently Dean wasn't finished. "I miss those days. The ones where I would sneak into your room at night and get into bed with you telling you whatever story I could so that those stupid photos would stop being so scary."

"You were scared of John's photos too?"

"Of course! Some real live person went out and did that to a person! I'm not crazy, Sammy. I don't like what dad does or the kinds of people that are out in the world… that's why I made them into monsters. I made them into monsters I could beat the shit out of with you right there with me!" He cheered with his eyes bright as he stared at Sam. They didn't bother to check the time although the window clearly shows that it's still dark out.

"I thought I was the only one who got scared because of them…"

"We should tell those stories again, only together this time. We can just talk through it and forget all about the real monsters in this world. I can handle demons and ghosts but people? People are crazy." Dean smirked and pulled his baby brother in a little closer to where they were sharing the same heat but not touching more than Dean's arm wrapped around him.

"We need to do this more. I haven't seen you in forever." Sam whispered, it's a habit from so many late nights talking with Dean when they were kids. John would get really mad if they weren't in bed by ten and so he'd yell real loud if they weren't and punish them later with extra training or take away certain privileges. John hasn't been home in almost a month.

"Yeah… I agree with you there. We need to spend more time together… I know you're hanging out with Lucifer and Gabriel, are they treating you alright?"

"Yeah… they're very nice. I don't know why everyone calls Nick Lucifer though."

"It's because he can be really cruel. But he's not mean to you… so… I think I'll stop worrying about it."

"Thanks Dean."

"Go back to sleep Sammy."

_**Lucifer:**_

He shouldn't have been surprised when he discovered just how screwed up Sam's life is. Yes, he knew about the absent father but with how happy Sam is half the time, he figured that birthdays and holidays were a bit bare and might sometimes only have the two brothers but he never once considered the fact that holidays were nonexistent. He's almost afraid to ask about birthdays… but it just means he'll get to spoil Sam. He'll take him out on his birthday and shower him with gifts, make him a real home cooked Turkey for thanksgiving, and maybe even decorate the house for Christmas. It's a bit corny, but yeah, Lucifer is thinking about this far too much.

"Can you believe he was stuck eating Cas's shitty cooking for his first thanksgiving?" Gabriel asked around a lollipop. Sometimes Lucifer would love to strangle his little brother, if only because this whole 'make Gabriel and Sam friends' bit has overstayed its welcome.

"We didn't know he would be coming." Lucifer commented dryly and started to head up to his room but apparently Gabriel doesn't get subtle ditching so he decided to follow him instead of running off to do whatever it is that he does.

"Has he ever mentioned his birthday to you? Because he sure as hell hasn't mentioned it to me," Gabriel asked sounding a bit peeved. It serves him right, but then again Lucifer doesn't know either. It might just be another thing they don't celebrate. Sure they don't live the best lives in this screwed up house but Michael always makes sure that the entire family is around to celebrate someone's birthday. No matter who it is.

"Gabriel, I'm not in the mood to discuss this with you." Lucifer growled and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him. He didn't come in which shows he has some common sense after all. It's just so stupid… he's known Sam for four years now and spent a year watching him before that. He just didn't think to question it. It looks as though he has a lot more maturing to do.

…

He could tell that this particular book is making Sam happier than the others. Of course Lucifer has already read it so he knows exactly what's going to happen… and he knows that Sam is going to get really upset about it, but there's nothing he can do and he wants Sam to rely on him more anyway. Gabriel hasn't given in and read the books yet, and until he does, Lucifer won't look at him as competition.

He remembered the teacher who was just reading in her bedroom, the one he burned alive. Right now the person he wants to kill more than anyone else in the world is John Winchester but if Lucifer kills him then Sam and Dean will be taken away and that just won't do. He'll have to wait until Sam is legal, or old enough for him to be able to decide whether or not he'll allow Lucifer to take care of him. All he can do is plan, there's nothing substantial that Lucifer can do right now. But that's when his cellphone started to ring making him smile. He doesn't _have_ to do anything at all because Sam calls him when he needs him and that's just perfect.

"Hey there," Lucifer smiled.

…

Dean has been acting strange, which wouldn't matter at all to Lucifer except for the fact that he's not hanging out with Castiel as much and his escapades with the girls at school seem to be dwindling. He's smiling a lot more though and his grades have been improving. All of this would mean very little to Lucifer if Sam hadn't stopped calling much. It seems as though Dean has finally seen the errors in his ways and is trying to reconnect with Sam.

That one kill was bad enough; Lucifer doesn't want to have to go after Dean, especially because the little bastard would probably fight back and somehow get a message across to Sam. It would be sloppy, so trying to make them drift apart is the best option right now. Castiel seems rather depressed lately anyway so maybe he didn't have a say in this and wants to get back to how things were with his _precious_ Dean Winchester.

Lucifer clasped his hands together and frowned, looking down at the test in front of him. He really doesn't care about mathematics and he knows this will take the entire class period anyway so even if he finished early he would have nothing better to do, so instead he thought about how big Sam's smile was when he came over for thanksgiving. Lucifer already tried inviting Sam over for Christmas but he said he does something with his brother every year on that day. And yes, he tried to hold in his jealousy, but the knowledge that one day Sam and Dean will just be a thing of the past… well it definitely puts things into perspective and makes this easier to handle.

Later as he was walking down the hallway he noticed Dean talking to Pamela Barnes. She was smiling at him with her hand in his back pocket, they look absolutely _sickening _but they were talking about sports, more importantly… they were talking about baseball. "You could do really well in it, Dean. You've got some raw talent, baby." Her words made Dean laugh but he didn't deny it…

After school Lucifer told Michael about Dean's supposed talents. Michael is captain of the middle school baseball team and has been dying for some new members. Lucifer knows for a fact that he won't stop bugging Dean until he says he'll join. Practices range from one to three hours of staying after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays and he'd have to come in early every morning. He'd have to be at the school at seven sharp. So now, it's as good as done. Sam will probably go to the games sure but Dean will be busy and tired from baseball and won't be hanging out with his brother much anymore, especially if he decides to try to go out more just to give himself somewhat of a break and a goodtime away from the sport.

Yes, he's being a bit arrogant in his thinking that this is a done deal but he knows his brother, and he knows a lot more about Dean than the brat thinks he does.

Two weeks had passed before Dean became a regular member of the baseball team, and at the rate he was going… he's going to be the star player in no time at all. Michael is pretty impressed and thanks Lucifer almost daily for letting him know about Dean's talents. Really, he didn't know shit about whether or not Dean was even good. Girls lie when they flirt; all he wanted was to keep Dean away from Sam. It's working too because now Dean is back to hanging out with Castiel and Sam is calling Lucifer almost every other day again.

Lucifer knows what he's doing. And it's kind of hard to believe he started this plan in third grade.

He's always been a smart kid.

…

Sam claimed he's going to stop reading A Series of Unfortunate Events. He's taking the ending to the fifth book hard. For some reason he expected a happy ending even though he knows there are eight more books in the series. Lucifer didn't point this out though and just let Sam tell the story of that book from beginning to end even though Lucifer has already read it. The little fourth grader just leaned his back against Lucifer's chest and let his heart out. It's funny how considerate this kid is, and how much he thinks about the world around him and how people react or feel about certain things. He takes everything into consideration. That little talent might break him one day. But it's alright; Lucifer will be there to pick up the pieces.

"I just want them to be happy…" Sam whispered. Apparently Dean had gotten mad at him for getting so upset about fictional characters. In response, Sam didn't go to Dean's first baseball game and spent the night crying to Lucifer instead, feeling incredibly guilty but unable to go. Castiel went so Lucifer doubts Dean even cares but Sam is sure he does. Apparently according to some bedtime stories, they would never do that to each other. Lucifer has no idea what he means by that but doesn't question it. Instead he stared at Sam's tan hand against Lucifer's light blue sheets. He had gotten rid of his Maleficent bedspread as soon as Sam began to come over to his house more.

"Let's have a Disney movie marathon." Lucifer said making Sam look up in confusion. He loves Disney movies but he never bothered to mention this fact to Lucifer, but luckily he's observant so he noticed it anyway. "There are always happy endings and maybe… after several movies, you can go back to the books. Are you really going to abandon the orphans this early in?" He asked making Sam shake his head slowly, looking a bit dazed as Lucifer stood up and walked over to his movie collection. Thanks to the allowance dad gives them once a week, he managed to buy every Disney movie ever made, but no sequels. He will probably never venture into the sequels. He really can't stand these movies but if Sam likes them then he'll deal.

"Monsters Incorporated?" Sam asked with his best puppy eyes look. Yeah, he's starting to figure out that he has the best puppy face in the world. If Lucifer didn't like him so much, he'd kill the kid so that those puppy eyes would stop haunting his dreams. He used them throughout the entire thanksgiving meal and it was driving Lucifer and Gabriel insane trying to figure out what to do to make him happier. The eyes need to rot out of his skull, and then only Lucifer will be able to love Sam. It sounds cute but it might ruin his chances of being with the kid.

"Fine," He sighed and put the movie in, it's probably one of the more masculine ones anyway, he's just grateful Sam didn't turn around and ask for Sleeping Beauty or Snow White… that might have actually been a deal breaker.

"Thank you."

Sam is going to kill him.

…

Honestly, Lucifer doesn't even know why he showed up, but here he is sitting in the stands during the very last baseball practice of the year. Dean is up to bat and Castiel is staring holes through the fencing surrounding the field, watching Dean with such intensity that Lucifer's impressed that Dean isn't squirming. He might be used to it by now though. It's not that hot or cold but he's still wearing a black hoodie and is hugging himself tightly while leaning forward to watch. Michael is looking as arrogant as always on the pitcher's mound but Lucifer knows that Dean will hit the ball, he always does.

The stands are caked in green and brown grime even though the stands are cleaned once a month leaving Lucifer to think that someone's not doing his job properly or maybe there's a douche of a fan that screws up the stands every chance he can get. Either one can work.

"Come on, Dean…" Castiel said, making Lucifer glance over. So his brother is gay? That would make sense, especially with how often he's been hanging around Dean. He's had his suspicions but… that's the most emotion he has ever seen as Castiel pressed his face against the fence and stared. Dean hit the ball nice and hard, easily scoring a home run but Michael looked furious.

"Yes, I know you can hit a home run but we need strategy, Dean! I need you to hit it off second." He growled. Yes, Michael has a stick up his ass, but Lucifer is fairly certain that there is no one in Michael's life willing to get close enough to pull it out. Dean didn't look phased though as he flashed a cheesy smile and turned to talk to Castiel by the fence. No one seems to have noticed that Lucifer's here, which is fine.

"Hey Nick." But apparently someone _did_ notice someone who Lucifer hadn't even caught a glimpse of before now. Sam stood beside him wearing an AC/DC t-shirt- probably one of Dean's older ones- and a pair of ripped jeans. He looks older, much older, than a fourth grade kid who will be all alone next year with no Gabriel there to keep him company.

"What are you doing here?" Lucifer asked and motioned for Sam to sit down beside him, he didn't even hesitate before sitting down and turning so he could lean his back against Lucifer's side.

"This is Dean's last practice and then he won't be back again till next year, just thought I'd see it. Oh… I already reserved the sixth book at the public library. I'll get it as soon as it's turned in." He said this all in a bored tone but his eyes are soft and he looks content, like life is going perfectly well for him right now.

"That's good, glad you didn't give up on it. We should hang out this summer. Maybe we could have a swimming party or you could spend the night for a week and we can do nothing but play video games and eat junk food." Lucifer smiled but Sam just closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto Lucifer's shoulder.

"Dad's taking us out hunting the whole summer. We're leaving the day we get out of school and won't be coming back until the day before school starts. Apparently we're not strong enough to survive on our own." He sighed as though this is normal but definitely _not_ what he wanted to happen this summer. John Winchester will one day die in the most gruesome way Lucifer can imagine.

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

"Have you ever killed anything?" It's morbid curiosity making him ask the question but he knows Sam will appreciate any curiosity at all when it comes to him. He slowly opened his eyes, making them look more golden under the sunlight than green; it's creepy so Lucifer shifts slightly making the color change back.

"No, but there's no way he'll let me go this whole summer without killing anything. If I don't hunt something down then he'll probably just capture some animal and make me kill it." It's all said so apathetically, like he couldn't care less but he's tense, as though he'll break apart if Lucifer does anything more than shift in his seat.

"Call me while you're there. Try to get away with calling me as much as you can and I'll do my best to help you, at least you'll have someone to vent to. I know your brother idolizes John so he probably won't defend you but hey, I don't give a damn about John. I only care about you." Sam will probably never know how true that statement is but that doesn't even matter because the kid is s_miling _like that is the most perfect gift in the world. It's as though no one has ever offered to stick up for him before. Most likely no one ever has when it comes to John Winchester.

"I might actually be able to go to Bobby's instead. He told me to call if something like this happens so he might be able to convince my dad to let me stay with him so he can roughen me up a bit. Bobby won't actually do anything though. Most likely it'll just be us going to the park and him teaching me how to work on cars like Dean… but that'd be great." He keeps smiling… like this is the best thing in the world. No one has ever shown this kid how truly fucked up his life is have they? It seems like everyone wants him to think this is normal so that they don't have to face those eyes when understanding finally fills them, understanding and probably more than a little anger. Sam could wind up hating the people in his life for not telling him how normal children are supposed to live, grow up. Just because someone kills someone in your life does not make it okay to turn little kids into soldiers, and force them to take a life when they really don't want to.

Lucifer wanted to, so there's a difference.

Sam is so much better than anyone Lucifer has ever met, he may just be out of his league but it's alright. Sam has no one better, and that makes this alright. The baseball team began to run laps around the track field just behind them, Dean didn't notice Sam at all and Castiel didn't notice anything other than Dean moving so he left too. It was just Sam and Lucifer here on these dirty benches waiting for the day to end so they can go home.

"What are you going to do next year?" Yes, it's cruel to bring that up after Sam showed Lucifer just how happy he is about the possibility of going to Bobby's instead but he has to know. He has to know how Sam is planning on handling this. The kid is smart, he has probably already figured out something to do to keep himself stable. It's sickening to imagine four more years without the kid being in his same school, but after those four years Lucifer will be able to have free time to do whatever he likes while spending time with Sam in all the free time he'll have. Daddy dearest has already promised to provide everyone enough money to live comfortably for the rest of their lives without needing a job to keep stable, but Lucifer knows that Sam will only be happy with working for a living. It's a fantasy he thinks about quite often. He'll be the one staying at home while Sam runs around trying to keep everything perfect and make enough money for toys and anything else Lucifer wants that's not in his budget.

He spends probably a very unhealthy amount of time thinking about this but it helps him get through some of the more dull aspects of life.

Sam glanced over at Lucifer then smiled softly, a teasing little smile that says he knows exactly what Lucifer is doing but he's not going to fall for it. When did he learn how to smile like that? Maybe Lucifer should spend more time watching the real thing than spending his days in his fantasies. "Next year I'm going to go to class, read the next book, and hang out with you guys as much as I can. I'm not a snot nosed brat anymore. I can handle not having you guys around to babysit me." Sam said with a smirk, something he probably learned from Gabriel. Lucifer would prefer for him to remain innocent for a little bit longer but the kid is growing up and it would be better to let that happen then to try to restrain him. That would just put a wedge in their relationship and Lucifer can't afford that right now.

"I know… but it still has to be rough." He said softly.

"I kind of want to remember what it's like. You guys have spoiled me so much I feel like I need to figure it out again, what it's like to have no one. I was pretty strong back then, I could handle so much… but now I just rely on you guys and I don't want to be that kind of person. I want to always remember what it was like so I don't take it for granted. So I need this reminder. I really need this." He's so earnest; it's going to get him killed. No wonder his father trains him so roughly and wants to force him to kill this summer. Sam is the kind of person girls dream about and romantics write about. He's the sort of person you would kidnap and tie to your bed and spend thirty minutes trying to convince him to be yours… and considering how kind he is, he might just do it too. Give up everything to be exactly what that crazy stranger wants. But Lucifer found him first. He knew Sam before the muscle, before he could finish a book in a year easily, and before he had any friends.

"Alright, I get it. You sound like you know what you're doing."

Sam smiled and Lucifer knows for a fact that it could stop a war with how sweet it is.

…

Yes, Lucifer trusts Sam and wants to do whatever he can to keep him happy and working hard like a good little boy while Lucifer works to keep his life pleasant by murdering cruel teachers. He hasn't murdered anyone since last year though. But… even though he trusts Sam, he's going to do this one thing for him. Well actually he'll be doing plenty for Sam but this is important. Knocking on the door he wasn't surprised when he was told to come in rather than the owner of the room opening it for him or telling him something crass for the hell of it. When he got inside there was Castiel going through several charts and books on his bed, looking more like it's the middle of the school year then the start of summer. Castiel stared at him and Lucifer stared back, neither one of them saying a word.

"I know why you're here." He said to break the silence making Lucifer look at him warily. He didn't really see Castiel as the observant type, especially since he didn't notice him or Sam at the baseball practice. "You want me to befriend Sam this year so he won't have to be alone during his fifth grade year, and you'll probably want me to do it again during his eighth grade year as well." Apparently the kid actually does pay attention which is more creepy than good right now.

"Will you do it?" Lucifer asked abruptly, wanting to get right to the point, not bothering to explain anything at all. He's already spoken about Sam to both Michael and Gabriel, both of them getting bits and pieces; he's far too exhausted to waste effort on his youngest brother as well.

For some reason that made him think of something stupid. A couple years ago he was hanging out in his room listening to music and doing homework when Castiel had come in with a vacuum and laundry basket. Without saying a word he cleaned Lucifer's room swiftly and then left only to come back a couple hours later and deep clean it. Lucifer didn't say anything, mostly because Castiel made sure not to go near the bed his older brother was working on. For some reason his brother just decided to clean the entirety of the house. Now he does this once a month and Lucifer quit caring but for some reason he just couldn't help but think about the first time he did that. It was probably for a distraction from something but hey, his room was cleaned without him having to lift a finger.

Castiel looked his big brother over with those skeptical blue eyes of his before nodding. "I will take care of Sam Winchester during our last year of elementary school." He agreed then went back to his books and charts. He's probably doing it for his own benefit, maybe to get closer to Dean, like how the cleaning was probably just to distract him.

But Lucifer honestly doesn't care.


	6. Fifth Grade

**A/N: I am ready for hate/flames. I really am... because yeah, not so confident on how you guys are going to take this. Oh well. Thanks for all the support though, especially from BloodyRosie and LoriLovesDestiel. So thanks again guys and I hope someone likes this! **

**Fifth Grade**

_**Sam Winchester:**_

Heading off on the first day of summer didn't actually happen because John was called in to work in Alabama. It's just for a week but when he comes back he said that Sam and him are going to be spending three days together before Sam can go to Bobby's. Obviously Sam's scared as all hell.

But for the moment he's more pissed off than freaking out over his dad. Dean wants to spend every waking moment over at Castiel's place, but he doesn't want Sam over there hanging out with Gabriel and Nick so he decided it would be a brilliant idea to drop Sam off at Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie every single day. This was the first time Sam had ever seen so many clowns in his life and he really doesn't like it.

But he sat at a table and looked at the clown clock. It'll be ten hours before Dean comes and picks him up again.

This place is full of clowns… everything even the plates have them. It's a little creepy looking at some face covered in make-up and smiling every direction he turns, but he's handling it. Or at least he was until an actual clown came out of the back. Sure he has the getup and the makeup but… there's a shadow around his face because the guy didn't even bother to shave and his teeth are yellow… but the other kids ran towards him and took the candy he offered. It seemed like something out of a 'what not to do with strangers' video. But that's when the clown noticed him. His mouth was moving, probably saying something weird and creepy like, "Turn that frown upside down, sonny!" But Sam was already moving. He ran outside and pressed his back to the wall wishing that Dean would get here soon. Glancing down at his watch he almost cried. It's only been five minutes.

It took him two hours to find out the clown's schedule. He comes out to play with the kids for thirty minutes every three hours. So now Sam has an alarm on his watch that'll remind him to get the hell out of the building for thirty minutes. A couple rounds of this game later, he stayed outside for too long and wound up running into the clown smoking a cigarette. "Hey, you're the kid who ran out on me, right?" The clown asked with an evil little smirk that just makes Sam want to vomit on the guy's tasteless red shoes that are _way _too big for him. "I bet you want to do more adult things rather than sit around in some kid playground all day." The man continued and reached over and grabbed Sam's arm. His green eyes widened in shock but before he could get away the man pulled him close and pressed Sam's back lightly against the wall. "I could teach you what adults do… what that older kid who thrust you in here is probably doing as we speak…" He murmured into Sam's ear as he pressed his knee between the kid's legs.

It was a bit of an awkward angle but Sam kneed the man in the groin and as his head came forward, Sam punched him in the nose. The man moaned in pain, obviously never having been in a fight in his life, Sam headed back inside.

He told the lady at the counter that he doesn't really like real clowns and so she promised to take him to a separate room whenever the clown comes out. He didn't bother to report how he'd nearly been molested by said clown but it doesn't matter. For the first time in Sam's life, he's grateful for everything John taught him. When Dean picked him up later, he mentioned how Sam smells like smoke. He just shrugged his shoulders and said he doesn't know why.

…

On his last day at the stupid clown place, he met with the _clown _again. It was right when Dean biked off and Sam was hesitating on going inside. "You've been here all week, are you trying to get me all hot and bothered or something?" The guy asked, not wearing clown makeup or anything. He's got golden eyes and brown hair, definitely older, and that twisted little smirk… it's disturbing but for some reason it's kind of familiar. Someone else smirks like that too…

"This is my last day." Sam said with a glare, crossing his arms. Kids are still coming into the place and there are parents around but none of them seem to be paying attention. Sam hates adults… they could be helping him but they never do… adults don't help kids; they just sit back and watch them fall.

"Then we should make it extra special." The man smirked and held out his hand. Sam stared at it and tried to think about everyone in his life who would hate him if he did this. John would demand that he tell the cops or beat the guy up, Dean would want to know so he can fight instead, Gabriel would be horrified and angry, and Nick… well he'd probably want to be here. He wouldn't influence Sam one way or another but he'd be there to watch every second of whichever option Sam chose.

"How many kids have said yes just to feel more like an adult? How many little boys and girls have you tricked just to get your kicks?" Sam asked softly, looking up at the clown. The man just laughed nice and loud, as if this is a joke.

"I like you, kid. You've got spunk. There's not enough of that in the kids that come here." He beamed but Sam just shook his head and turned around. He walked home, all five miles and didn't even go through the front door. Instead he stared at it for a long time before sitting down on the front porch.

He was there when John got home. He was there when Dean got home too, asking what the hell Sammy was doing here instead of the kid's place.

Sam was just proud that he didn't cry once.

…

John woke Sam up at five in the morning knowing that Dean would still be sleeping, especially because John caught him up at three in the morning. It seems like he's in the mood to talk quite a bit which is fine because Sam doesn't want to at all. Listening to all the words coming out of his father's mouth are a lot better than thinking about the stupid clown and his stupid words. So when John pulled out a cage with a brown and white bunny in it and took the fluffy thing out, handing it to his son, Sam just looked at his dad with pleading eyes.

"Please don't make me do this…" Sam begged but John was already handing him the gun.

"I found him yesterday in the bushes, and you are going to kill him. You can't be squeamish anymore, Sam. You can be better than that; you _have_ to be in order to protect your family." He growled.

"Like _you_ protected _us_," Sam shouted and dropped the bunny onto the ground, he must have been drugged or something because it didn't run. John glowered at his son as though unable to understand where this sudden rebellious nature came from. It's not all that sudden but this is the first time that Sam has ever pointed out his father's flaws to his face.

"Sam Winchester you will take out your gun and shoot it or I will hold your hands and make you do it slowly with a knife." John spat, looking disgusted.

Sam didn't say anything, just picked up his gun, the one his dad had gotten him for his eighth birthday and shot the bunny. There was blood, guts, some yellow liquid, and Sam was gone.

He fainted and his father left him there.

…

Bobby's house was everything Sam had been looking forward to. Sure the guy doesn't have a TV but Sam has spent most of his life watching television thanks to his brother, he doesn't mind going out and helping Bobby with the cars or even just cleaning the house. He's the only adult in Sam's life who has ever just let him do these things without lecturing him or bossing him around. "Hey Sam, burgers or chicken tonight," Bobby called from the kitchen while Sam was reading from his summer reading list. It was just a list of suggestions the teacher offered but he's going to read all of them for sure.

"Chicken," He answered, glad he won't have to eat burgers since Dean makes him eat them all the time and more often than not it's just the fast food variety. After dinner every day, Sam calls Nick to talk to him about anything at all, but most of the time he seems to want to talk about how Sam's day has gone and if there's anything he can do making Sam's home life just as good. It's sweet but there's nothing. He appreciates it though.

Every time he tries to get a hold of Gabriel, he's always gone or busy according to Nick, but one day when Sam was getting ready to go to a baseball game with Bobby, he managed to get ahold of Gabriel. "Hey, where have you been? I've been trying to get you on the phone for ages." Sam grinned as Bobby checked over their stuff to make sure that they have everything they need for going to the game. He never interrupts him though when Sam's on the phone. He just waits till he's finished which always makes Sam rush.

"Wait… you've been calling me?" Gabriel asked sounding shocked.

"Yeah… but Nick always says you're busy or out so I never really get the chance to talk with you."

"Hey Sam, next time you call Lucifer, tell him you want to talk to Castiel, and then find something random to talk to him about for five minutes then ask Castiel to hand the phone to me."

Sam blinked then nodded slowly. "Um… sure. I'll do that."

And that's the only way he could ever talk to Gabriel that summer.

…

When school started, Sam was surer than ever before that this would be a good experience for him. The first day of class he was tripped and his lunch was stolen. Now he's going to be able to learn how to handle bullies and how to rely on himself more. He's learning how to be a grown up and how to handle people who obviously hate him. It's not something every kid learns and it's not something every kid can handle but that's why Sam's not complaining, he doesn't talk about it, he just deals with it. That's the way Winchesters handle their problems and he wants nothing more than to be able to look his father in the eye and know that he is just as much a man, if not a better man than his dad.

But Castiel is also there. It seems like he got the wrong idea with all the phone calls during the summer and started to eat lunch with Sam and do homework with him. It was a bit strange at first but something that he got used to. Castiel is a good guy but he really doesn't seem to understand common sense. Most references go way over his head and he's very literal. But Sam kind of likes that about him, Dean probably does too.

They don't talk about Dean, which is kind of a relief since Sam doesn't even know what he'd say anyway. His brother had finally reached out to him last year after years of not being there but now he's gone again, he chose Castiel over Sam. It doesn't really matter though because they're both growing up now. And Sam has handled some things that… it's better he handled alone. He continued to call Nick and Gabriel as often as he could manage but John has been home a lot and doesn't like to see Sam on the phone. Sometimes he'll take it out of Sam's hand and then force Sam to train instead, running laps in the backyard and then fighting with him when he was on the point of passing out from exhaustion. The training is harsh but it's kind of a relief. Sam just imagines that his dad is the clown. Then everything is a whole lot better.

But it's hard, especially when he's only half reading the next book in the series. He's fairly sure the orphans will never have a happy ending. It's just from the evidence of the last books, but it's still disheartening. He almost doesn't even want to bother finishing, but… the kid who never killed anything and wasn't terrified of clowns had loved the books so maybe he should keep going, if only for the kid he was.

Nick says he's worried about him, but that doesn't mean anything to Sam. He can be as worried as he wants but Nick is in a completely different school and can only be there for Sam through the telephone. Coming over or going over is no longer an option with John around all the time. At least Dean is stuck here too. For the most part, John is always gone, or he can only be home one day a week, possibly two. So it's weird that suddenly he's around all the time, training them harder than ever.

…

Three months into school, Sam found out why. The clown who wanted to play with Sam showed up at his school and smiled when he saw Sam walking home. Castiel wasn't around and there was no way in hell that Sam was going to run away scared, so he just put on a tough face and walked home, even as the man followed him. After a week of this, John found out and got really mad. He had Dean spend the night at Castiel's and told Sam to tell the man that he'll be home alone all night and that Sam wants to have some fun with him there, and then John will beat the man to hell before calling the cops.

It was a good plan, one that Sam didn't really want to think much about when he walked up to the guy. "Hey kid, I never got to tell you my name. It's Azazel. Nice to officially meet you, Sam," The man smiled, his teeth aren't yellow anymore and he doesn't smell like nicotine. His palms are sweating now and there's no way in hell that Sam can handle this. How do people go up to others and flirt only to get the person beat up and sent to prison? The image of the bunny flashed in his mind and in a matter of seconds he was on the ground, tears in his eyes as he tried to be strong for John.

But by the time he looked up again, Azazel was gone and Sam had lost his chance to be brave. He used the school phone and called the house letting John know he failed and that he won't be coming home tonight. His father didn't say a single word.

Sam spent the night with Nick and Gabriel; they didn't ask him what happened.

…

Azazel didn't come back for a long time which is just as well since John finally got picked up again for another job. He'll be in Washington for an indefinite amount of time. He left with a promise to send money to them once a month and that they had better keep up with their training.

"So he's gone again?" Nick asked sounding happy at the idea of finally being able to hang out with Sam.

"Yeah, it'll be for an indefinite amount of time too."

"That's great, really it is. How are you anyway? You've been looking a bit pale and thin lately from what I've seen of you the last few weeks…"

"I'm fine, Nick. Stop worrying about me."

"Actually, I go by Lucifer now. I've grown attached to the name. If you tell me what happened then I'll tell you the reason behind the name."

Sam paused and tried his best not to bunch up. He hasn't actually cried yet but he needs to. That's what the counselor told him after his teacher had gotten worried and sent him to her.

"Can I come over? We can talk then, I promise, let's just not do this over the phone."

"Of course." Nick never hangs up first so Sam went ahead and put the phone down. How much if he going to say? Is he going to have to talk about Azazel or is he going to have to talk about the bunny? If he has to talk about both… Sam can't do it. He can't.

…

Sam lied down on Ni-Lucifer's bed and looked up at the ceiling. Lucifer went downstairs to get drinks so he's all by himself. Fifth grade really isn't so hard. He's learning how to read faster and how to write better and the math has become a lot more fun. Castiel is actually a pretty cool guy too, so that's good. All in all, his life is just fine. He got to hang out with Bobby, he's now friends with Castiel, he always has Ni-Lucifer and Gabriel, and he gets to train with Dean once a week. His life is good.

But when his best friend walked into the room with two cherry colas… Sam started to cry. In a matter of seconds he was being held but the tears just kept on coming. It's too much… it was _way_ too much this year. What did he do wrong? How did he screw up to make some bastard like Azazel follow him around? It was so _scary _and no one could help him… Sam was all alone.

So Sam told Ni-Lucifer everything he could remember about the clown and his offers and how he suddenly started showing up at his school. He mentioned all of it and tried to keep himself from ruining Lucifer's shirt but he wouldn't let Sam move away, he only held onto him tighter.

"Nothing happened though… he didn't even touch me really so I shouldn't be this upset. _Nothing_ _happened_." Sam hissed but then he was on the bed and Lucifer was standing, staring at him with those cold eyes… the ones that make it look like he's seen death, even been a part of it.

"Don't say that. Don't degrade the issue because of what someone else believes… what you _think_ someone else believes. His name is Azazel right?" He asked looking weird but before Sam could actually analyze the guy's face, he hugged Sam tightly. "Don't worry… you won't have to worry about him anymore, I promise.

…

A week later Sam found out that Azazel had been killed in a motel near Sam's house. He had been cut to pieces and been rotting in the room for days. There were children there two. Three little kids all elementary school. They were dead too, died of dehydration. Apparently the children were all naked and tied to the beds. A little girl named Ava, a boy named Andy, and another boy named Jake all died.

Sam will never forget their names.

Dean was confused when he came home and found his brother staring at the television in shock but that's also when John came home too. He took one look at the television and cursed before storming right back outside. "Dad wanted to… he wanted to hurt the guy too. He wanted to beat him up before turning him over to the police. It's because… he… the guy and I knew each other…" Sam murmured.

Dean didn't ask any more questions; Sam didn't provide any more answers. They spent the rest of the day in the living room watching the news.

…

Castiel came over to watch a movie with Sam. It seems like everyone wants to take care of him lately but he's not going to complain. Since the kid never watches movies to begin with, he let Sam choose. Sam looked at the choices in front of him then picked the one movie he's wanted to watch again for a while now. Toy Story is good, it's very good, and it's nice to think that toys care about their people.

Castiel watched the movie by his side looking completely wrapped up in the plot and the characters. Every once in a while Cas would ask a question but Sam liked that. Sometimes he got too wrapped up in the movie so it was nice to be reminded that someone is sitting right next to him, he's not really alone right now. When the movie ended Sam and Castiel played with some army men that were leftover toys that belonged to Dean, back when mom was still alive.

"Why do soldiers fight?" Castiel asked making Sam look at him oddly.

"That's what they're told to do."

"So it's like when my father tells me and my siblings what to do?" He asked with a considerate frown on his face.

"Kind of, except soldiers fight for what they believe in, not just because they're told to. I don't know. I'm not really good at explaining it. Dean would be though. He's more of the soldier type anyway." Sam said with a light smile on his face. When they were younger Dean always got to be the fighter and Sam would just be his helper or his friend. He's never wanted to be anything else though in those weird little games they played.

"Why do soldiers have to fight?" Castiel asked as he stared at his green man and the large gun attached to him.

"Soldiers have to fight because they have a boss who tells them what to do." Sam explained blandly as he took out his four favorites and lined them up, ready for them to destroy Castiel's troops.

"But... why are they ordered to?"

"Talk to Dean, he knows this stuff better than I do." Sam shrugged.

"Is that because of your father?"

"The conversation is over, Cas."

"I have led you to an uncomfortable place."

"Actually, we're still there."

"I'm sorry." Castiel informed Sam with a frown on his face.

Sam glanced over at his distressed friend then smiled. "Come on, it's fine. Let's just have some fun." He grinned making Castiel smile nervously in return.

It works.

…

In fifth grade there's a party for the kids who are moving on to middle school. No one told him about this, not Gabriel, Dean, or even Ni-Lucifer. So it's kind of a cool surprise, or at least Sam likes it. They were taken to this amusement park and everyone was given twenty dollars in tickets to spend however they want. Castiel was all ready to spend his tickets on food but Sam made sure he went on a few rides even though it was pretty obvious he didn't want to go. But that's part of life. He has to go out and have some adventures eventually, and if he doesn't like it then he'll never have to do it again.

Sam forgot about Azazel that day, he even forgot about Ava, Andy, and Jake which is incredible because he forces himself to think about them every single day. It's just… today he was having too much fun.

The kids in his class wanted to play with him and the teachers were mostly keeping a blind eye so Sam got to get away with leaving the group with Castiel to order burgers and funnel cake. The day was amazing with unlimited soda, two pieces of candy for just one ticket, and the roller coasters in general… it's the most fun Sam has had in years. "Dean has never taken you to one of these places?" Castiel asked as though he knows Dean better than anyone, but Sam is starting to forgive that. Castiel can believe whatever he wants to believe (or sound like he does anyway) but Sam knows things about Dean that Castiel will never know.

"No, it's a bit expensive and we've never really had the dough for this kind of stuff." Sam explained easily.

"He took me to this place last year."

Of course the fun would end.

Sam glanced over at Castiel's confused expression and then glowered at the ground. Dean is a bastard. He really is. They still played together, and hung out all day at the park, but there was tension and he was sure even Castiel's inept social abilities would be able to sense it. So it wasn't really a surprise when Castiel held onto Sam's arm tightly and talked to him. "The whole time Dean and I were there, he spoke only about you. He talked about the things you would have loved, the rides you would have gone on, and he also the food you would have eaten. He was right. I don't know why he didn't bring you here. But I know that he wanted to."

The tension left them, as though it had never been there in the first place. They ate their ice cream and watched the other kids run around. "Are you still going to be my friend next year?" Sam asked curiously making Castiel stare at him.

"I enjoy your company."

"Yes, but are you going to be my _friend _next year. I know they put you up to this so I wouldn't be alone. It was nice of them, and it was incredibly kind of you, so I just want to know how much longer I get to have you as one of my closest friends."

Castiel continued to stare then threw away his ice cream that he had only just gotten. "Sam, I think we will remain friends for a very long time." He nodded making Sam grin. Really, he's too lucky, too happy; maybe that's why he has John in his life, to balance it all out. Kids can only have so much good before something has to balance it all out.

"Good… I'd like that."

…

Sam and Lucifer played video games together while Dean and Castiel ran off somewhere to make-out in a corner, or at least, that's what Lucifer said. Sam didn't mind so much even if one of his friends is obviously in love with Dean, most likely he'll have to beat up Dean rather than Castiel if someone hurts someone, because odds are, Dean will be the one to screw up.

"Are you ready for middle school?"

"Probably, but are you ready for high school."

"Yeah," Ni-Lucifer smiled.

_**Lucifer:**_

When the first phone call came that summer, Lucifer was in the middle of an argument with Michael about preparing for high school. He was glad to ditch his brother to answer the phone, and euphoric to find out that Sam called. "Hello Sam, what's going on?" He asked with a grin.

"Hey, I was just calling to tell you that I'll be in town for a week… but Dean won't let me come over. He's making me go to this weird kid's place all day every day. I don't think he likes you much." Sam laughed over the other line.

"No, he really doesn't." Lucifer will probably never sit down and explain exactly why Lucifer doesn't like him but that's mostly because Sam doesn't care about him enough to look past it all yet. "It's too bad. Will you be going to Bobby's at least?"

"Yeah, he made sure to get me so that'll be good; I'm really looking forward to it."

"That's good."

Sam didn't stay on the phone for much longer but that really doesn't matter. It was enough to make Lucifer happily go back to his _discussion _with Michael, all the while ignoring Gabriel when he demanded to know who was on the phone. It was fine.

…

"Let me talk to him." Gabriel demanded, his gold eyes blazing as he glared at Lucifer's innocent face. Really, he should have expected his brother to be pissed off but he didn't. He hadn't actually thought of his brother at all actually.

"He's not on the phone anymore." Lucifer informed him honestly and placed it back on the receiver. Gabriel glowered but he really can't do anything.

"You're trying to run me off now that I'm going to be in middle school and Sam will be all alone!" He spat as though this is all part of Lucifer's master plan. He hadn't considered that, but he should have. Gabriel and Sam are just a tad bit too close after all. But an entire summer without speaking will give enough distance to where Sam will no longer need to rely on Gabriel as much or even care for him because it'll be as if he had blown off his friendship with Sam. With Castiel as Sam's new friend things would work better anyhow since Castiel likes Dean best and is in Sam's same year. It's unlikely that they would get close enough to separate Lucifer and Sam or get in the way of their bond so… it'd be much better than Gabriel.

"That is an excellent plan." Lucifer smirked and watched his brother's face go red with humiliation and anger. He didn't do anything, just stormed off in the direction of his room.

A week later when Sam started asking to speak to Castiel… Lucifer knew that Gabriel had somehow gotten a hold of Sam, but there is no way for Lucifer to interfere since Castiel will be Sam's only friend while Lucifer and Gabriel are gone. It doesn't matter though, it was a half thought out plan. The only thing that matters is that Lucifer had heard someone firing a gun at the Winchester residence and since that day… Sam's been a little funny on the phone. It's not okay.

…

Starting eighth grade should have been fun, apparently. They're the top dogs of the school, as Michael is constantly pointing out, but all Lucifer really gives a damn about is the fact that he's almost in high school and once his senior year comes… he'll be able to be with Sam once more on a school campus. That should be interesting.

He walked into his history class and almost walked right back out. Screw school, he can live without all these stupid people in his life. Sadly, walking out of the room isn't really an option with three bright eyed and bushy tailed meat suits walking in. He sat in the seat closest to the door and tried to drown out the_ eighth grade children _who couldn't decide whether the United States is a state or a country. He wanted to slap them, kill them, or cut them to pieces until their insides were oozing onto the floor. But since he's only ever killed one person… it still made his stomach sick thinking about it.

The teacher didn't even _intervene_. She just smiled at the class softly as though she's heard it all before and doesn't even want to bother informing them all of the basic facts that they're complete morons and belong back in elementary school. Granted, Lucifer knows one elementary school child who would be just as upset as him. Sam Winchester, the world should go down its knees and thank heaven for bringing such an incredible child to this pitiful world. But humanity probably wouldn't even notice how completely perfect that young boy truly is. It's a shame, really.

"Why would it be called the United States of America if it wasn't a state?" A boy asked, his eyes narrowed and arms crossed as if he's daring someone to find a flaw in his perfectly sane logic. Lucifer glanced over at him then smiled.

"Do you know what I want to do? I want to tie you to that desk of yours, grab some iron bars that people use to stoke firewood and make it really hot. It'll be so hot that it's burning a bright red. Then I will dig that iron into your eye sockets. I'll do one at a time and listen to the sounds of your screams." Instantly the teacher told him to stop, because the kid is staring and all the children in the class have stopped speaking but Lucifer's not quite done yet. "Then I'll put the iron away because who uses the same toy on different parts of the body? It's just _wrong_. So then I will grab some nail clippers and cut a bit of skin off of each and every one of your fingertips. Once I've finished with both hands I'll get a bigger one and work on your toes. After that I'll get the pliers." By that point the teacher had finished telling him to shut up and all the kids trying to speak over him were all shut up as the principal walked into the room. He's done this multiple times and each time it always amazes him that they never let him finish telling the other children exactly what he wants to do in school that day. The things he's dying to learn about his classmates. Right before the principal could drag him from the room he smiled at the boy.

"The United States is a fucking country. It's made up of several states and ruled by three branches of government." He informed the class.

…

He was suspended from school for three weeks and made to write an apology letter to the boy in class that he made cry. Apparently Lucifer had emotionally scarred the kid which is just ridiculous because it was all talk. He hadn't even gotten to the best bits before he was dragged away. He has other toys. All of which he really did want to use on the child. Of course he's learned not to want what he can't have. If the kid ever went missing then Lucifer would be the biggest suspect and since he's smart then he won't do it. It's a shame though. He would have loved to watch those pretty brown eyes… pop.

Michael didn't even bother to lecture Lucifer which is a bit of a disappointment, especially because he had the 'it was the other boy's fault, _really'_ speech already typed up and memorized. He treated it like a monologue for a theater class too and rehearsed it for an _entire_ day. He could have done the performance of his _life_. Life can be really unfair. But Michael is too busy focusing on Dean because they'll be in high school and he wants to make sure the boy goes for the high school baseball team just like he has for the middle school one. It doesn't matter that freshmen are rarely put onto the actual team; Michael thinks they'll make an exception for both him and Dean. It's kind of cute how hopeful his stupid older brother can be.

Lucifer's apology mostly consisted of cleverly hidden references to his threats by mentioning iron, nail clippers, and extra little tidbits about other toys he could use. Really, it's a shame they restricted the letter to only being five hundred words. He could have had fun with a thousand or two. Apparently the teachers caught on thinking that his little references to household items may not be as innocent as they seem. It's not his fault that only the boy paid attention to the actual threat. The school has already informed him that his class schedule will be changing so that he will never be put in the idiot's classes ever again. They won't even have the same lunch. The same thing goes for when they move onto high school.

Personally, Lucifer believes they're being overdramatic but he's not going to argue with them. He's learned multiple times in life that arguing really doesn't help anything. Just as he licked the envelope and was beginning to shut it, Castiel barged into his room without asking. This is rare, something that has never happened actually. The kid knocks just before walking through the front door of their house, so this is just weird. Lucifer would go so far as to claim he's possessed except the first word out of his mouth was, "Sam…"

That's when the Lucifer first began to truly worry about Sam.

…

It was three months of insistent phone calls, most of which were intercepted by John, and constant hounding of Castiel, before he finally got the call that changed things. It changed Lucifer's world because Sam's voice was breaking and he honestly doubts that he noticed as he poured his heart out to Lucifer, begging to be able to come over. And when Sam showed up on Lucifer's front porch with red eyes and watermarks on his face, he knew that he's broken now. Lucifer will never be the same again, because this is the _saddest_ _sight_ _in_ _the_ _world_. And Lucifer is blessed enough to see it.

Gabriel and Castiel stayed in their rooms, they know better than to mess with him whenever Sam and Lucifer are together. It's something they should always remind themselves and never forget.

He watched the way Sam's shoulders hunched and how much smaller he was forcing himself to become. Lucifer has a head on Sam, maybe a head and a couple inches, but right now Sam is starting to look as small as he had in kindergarten, when Lucifer saw him for the first time. It's not a pretty sight. Words tumbled from his lips, something about a man named Azazel and a clown costume and how he offered to play with Sam in adult ways and how Sam knows that it's not okay or alright. He never did anything though. He kept _repeating_ that as though it's the most _important_ part of this story. Azazel never touched Sam in a dirty way, because Sam never let him. There was something about not being brave enough and John having a plan but Lucifer could honestly care less. He has a name. He also knows that this man tried to taint Sam.

Lucifer didn't plan for this.

It's ridiculous that this is where his thoughts strayed but it makes sense and it's very significant. Because he didn't, and never really considered it either, everything was so laid out and perfect. He knew John would be a bitch and that Bobby is too far away and Dean is being pulled by Castiel. He knows that Gabriel is temporary and will give up eventually, and that Castiel is needed so that Sam won't be alone whenever Gabriel moves on to the next school, and he knows that he will need to remain a constant, whether or not Sam reaches out to him. He just never factored in anyone else. No unforeseeable barriers or competition ever made it into his grand schemes; he just… never thought that anyone else would try to play in this dangerous game.

But Lucifer has a name, Azazel, and that's all he really needs to kick this man out of it. Lucifer has been playing this game for five years, almost six. Some random pedophile with a clown costume isn't going to take what rightfully belongs to Lucifer. So he'll just step in, destroy the competition and smile all the while as he now plans for outside variables. Everything will be accounted for from now on. He'll need contacts, outsiders, people helping him every step of the way without knowing why the hell they're doing this or even knowing about Sam at all. He'll keep them in the dark as he works.

It'll be more intricate, these plans he has, and when the day comes that he can just pluck Sam away from all this madness and take him into a new world where it's just him and Lucifer for the rest of their days… it'll be beautiful. Beautiful chaos in which Lucifer will have everything he's ever wanted and Sam will never be able to escape.

He hasn't reached that point yet though, and Sam still doesn't trust him enough. He didn't come immediately after this happened. It's ridiculous because he waited almost half a year before giving in and climbing into Lucifer's loving arms. Obviously Sam doesn't realize how ready Lucifer is to take on all of his baggage and take care of him. But that's fine. He'll learn with time, and for right now Sam just needs to be healed anyway.

Lucifer has killed one person and never regretted it. He's not the person Sam should cry to. So this is why he has Gabriel and Castiel in Sam's life. They'll help pick up the pieces with human sympathy and Lucifer will take care of the actual problem and be there in more cuddly ways and less talking it out. What can he even say to Sam… well, nothing good.

But when Sam cried into Lucifer's favorite t-shirt and held onto him tightly, he really didn't give a damn. Azazel will die, simple as that.

…

The day after Sam left was the day Lucifer tracked Azazel down to his motel room. It wasn't all that hard, creepy guys who follow kids are pretty easy to follow themselves. Plus he told his work where he'd be going. It helps that the man is confident that he won't get caught. So when Lucifer picked the lock and walked into the room, he wasn't surprised when he saw the man isn't there and that there are three kids chained and naked to the twin beds. They stared at Lucifer as though he could save them, as though he actually would.

It's weird how some people assume he's a decent human being, but that's not really the case. He took one look at the kids, all around Sam's age, and then grabbed a chair from a side table and sat down with a Taser in his hand ready to get the guy as soon as he walks in. It's a decent plan; he's brought some gags, cuffs, and lots of pretty knives. He's going to teach himself how to torture and it'll be beautiful. This will be the second person that Lucifer has ever killed, and it'll be for Sam once again. Only this time it's more of an actual danger to him. When he killed the teacher, she wasn't even Sam's teacher anymore and there would be no way for her to bother him any longer, but that didn't matter. So he's killed for less and now he'll be killing for so much more. This sick son of a bitch will be fun to play with.

So when Azazel opened the door and spotted Lucifer, he smiled, right before he used the Taser.

…

"I'm doing this for Sam; he's the cute little boy you've been playing with lately, the one with the big green eyes and big dreams, the one who hates clowns. I can't really blame him after you though. You'd make a fucking ugly clown." Lucifer informed him casually as he slit at each and every fingertip. Fingers have so many nerves and are so sensitive… it's so pretty watching a grown man shudder and fight against it every time. But the knives digging into his palms are keeping his hands right where Lucifer wants them. He won't be able to play for too long but he'll have fun while he can.

"Sam is very important to me, but you touched him. Sure, you didn't do it in a naughty way, but you tried to. That's very important." Lucifer continued as he grabbed a smaller knife and moved over to Azazel's lips and dug his knife into the light pink flesh of his lips, carving his own tracing of it as the lips wrapped around the gag held firmly inside. It's beautiful really, watching the blood trail down his chin and join the pools of blood on his chest. Azazel is just very red, all of his white skin is turning into either a bright red or sickly brown depending on what's dry and what's fresh.

One of the children whimpered, Lucifer was fairly sure it was the white boy, the one who kept trying to talk Lucifer into letting them go. He's very persuasive but Lucifer isn't here to save anyone. The only reason why he's here is because Azazel hurt what rightfully belongs to Lucifer, so he will be sure to destroy the man for it.

An hour passed, then two, and Azazel remained alive which is great because Lucifer isn't quite done yet. Right as the man came back to consciousness, he's fallen out of it at least four times, and Lucifer drove a dagger through his heart and smiled widely at him, knowing his eyes are probably mad with delight. "This was very informational, so thank you for everything you taught me, but I'm afraid playtime is over and it's time for me to go. I need to take notes and wait for the police to find out about you."

He shouldn't feel as giddy as he does, and he especially shouldn't have smiled at the children strapped the beds, covering in the filth that they were forced to spend their days with. It's over now though, it's over. They may or may not survive and Azazel is now dead by Lucifer's hand. It's a bit gratifying to know that he's killed once again for his beloved but in a much more… intimate way.

Because of his accomplishment, Lucifer decided to go home and take a shower then invite Sam out for ice cream.

…

It was beautiful watching Sam smile again once he discovered that Azazel is dead. Sure the three kids died too, and technically Lucifer should count them on the list of people he's killed but he probably won't. It doesn't matter though because Sam seems so much lighter than before. It helps that John isn't around, which is never really a bad thing and always leads to more quality time with Sam, but it's still something to note.

Castiel is still worried and Gabriel has been so busy trying to figure out how strict teachers are in middle school that he doesn't even know that Sam has been having a terrible time. It's kind of amusing, actually. Sam even made Lucifer promise not to tell Gabriel anything about Azazel which is hilarious because he was never going to anyway.

But there's guilt there in his eyes that really shouldn't be there. Sam looks like he just murdered four people when Lucifer knows that he hasn't. Sam has never killed anything in his life, he's still that innocent, and Lucifer intends to keep him that way. So it's strange seeing him mourn the three children who died as though it's his fault. He must be a martyr or something. He's probably becoming a self-sacrificing idiot like his brother only much nobler to the cause. All the more reason for Lucifer to eventually kill Dean Winchester…

But he probably never will. Something about Dean makes Sam function properly. It's a piece of Sam that he needs desperately in order to function. It's stupid and worthless and Lucifer is jealous as fuck but he can't do anything about it. So he doesn't. Instead he watches the guilt that shouldn't be there and the unbreakable bond between brothers, all the while watching Michael destroy himself with all these expectations he places on himself, as though it will bring Dad home. Castiel and Gabriel are fading into the background and Lucifer has never cared about Anna.

This obsession is going to destroy him. Sam Winchester will kill Lucifer with his existence alone.

…

Lucifer was walking home from school and thinking about all the things he wants to do that day when he ran into Castiel. His younger brother is supposed to be in bed sick thanks to some dreadful fever and a running nose and some other disgusting symptoms. But here he is outside looking at Lucifer expectantly with a flushed face, covered in sweat, and shaking. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed or something?" He might as well ask the obvious questions.

"I just needed to tell you something very important."

"And it couldn't wait until I got home?" Castiel didn't respond so Lucifer rolled his eyes and motioned for his brother to say whatever it is that's so important.

"I'm going to stay friends with Sam Winchester." His eyes are narrowed and his arms crossed as if he expects Lucifer to fight him on this. But really, he doesn't have time for some childish quarrel with someone who has no idea what he's planning in the first place.

"Alright," Lucifer nodded and then walked past him. He heard Castiel make a small noise and soon he was hurrying to catch up.

"Why are you okay with this? Am I doing a terrible job? When Gabriel became close with Sam, you did everything in your power to separate them." He said swiftly which is just ridiculous because now he's _trying_ to get Lucifer to change his mind.

"You aren't in love with him so it's fine." Lucifer informed him blankly just as their house came into sight.

"Gabriel is in love with Sam?"

"He's trying to be."

"So that's why you're trying to stop him."

"Trying implies a lack of success."

When they got inside, Lucifer tucked Castiel into bed and turned on a movie for him. Nightmare on Elm's Street with all the lights off and door closed should definitely be a great night for him. But odds are the kid won't even react to the movie. Horror doesn't seem to have much of an effect on him unlike Anna and Gabriel. When Michael got home from baseball practice, he immediately began to mother Castiel which left Lucifer to do his homework and ignore the fact that he even has siblings.

It'd be easier if Castiel would quit staring at him every chance he got though.

…

Summer is here and Sam is in Lucifer's room, sitting on his bed talking about how fun middle school will be and how much closer they are to being in the same school. It's strange, listening to him talk about this as if it's only a matter of time. John will be gone all summer and apparently Sam has already taken care of Dean so that the guy doesn't take him to the clown place again. Sam only mentioned the clown once and since then he refuses to talk about it. But it's obvious that he's developed a phobia of them. He flinches and has to turn around and leave immediately whenever he sees one.

"What was middle school like for you? What extra-curricular classes did you wind up taking?" Sam asked with his eyes all big and bright as though middle school will fulfill all of his wildest dreams. He's kind of cute.

"I took band for the first year, sucked at it, and never had to take it again. But I hear they'll have a theater class for when you're there." Lucifer informed him with a smirk.

"Are you going into theater in high school?"

"I'm thinking about it. I probably will since I already have to take a class like that anyway and theater seems like it could help me."

"Then I'll take it too."

This kid will be the death of Lucifer, he really will. He wants to be like him, it's almost hero worship but the only hero this kid worships is Dean. For Lucifer it's a bit deeper than that which is better. It means that when he starts middle school, Lucifer can start introducing him to sexual appeal. He won't touch Sam until high school, but he should at least warm the kid up to the idea of homosexuality and to the way his body works. Michael was a terrible teacher when it came to that stuff so Lucifer wound up looking up porn in sixth grade and he got the gist of it. The rest he just looked up online or went to the library to research, depending on the topic.

"Do you think you can make it to any of my plays?" Lucifer asked with a slight smirk as Sam stared at him with those wide eyes.

"You'll be in actual _plays_?"

"The way the school works, theater one you aren't in any plays but in theater two everyone in class works together to put one together. Theater three does the same thing. Just one play, one alone, but once you get to the highest level which is theater four, you're in multiple plays. I think you can be in up to six plays, but no matter what you'll be in at least three. You have to try out to get into this theater group though." Lucifer explained then frowned. "This is all secondhand information though."

"It sounds… so interesting. I think I'll do my best to try to fit into that world. It's really strange." Sam said softly.

Lucifer glanced over him, then took a deep breath and then lied down beside where Sam's sitting. "I'm exhausted." He murmured and closed his eyes. After a few seconds Sam lied down beside him and soon they were both drifting off to sleep. Lucifer rested a hand on Sam's stomach and slid his eyes open just a crack to watch him breathe in and out. It's always surprising how relaxed Sam can be in his presence. It seems a bit… strange.

But he likes that.


	7. Sixth Grade

**Sixth Grade**

_**Sam Winchester:**_

Lying on Lucifer's new futon and watching him attempt to set up his new laptop is amusing and really, Sam shouldn't be laughing but he just can't help it. Sometimes he needs to laugh and sometimes he needs to laugh _at _someone. "I can do it for you." Sam offers but Lucifer just gives him this look, like he's trying to be patient with Sam but now is really not the best time. It makes him smile as Lucifer continues to attempt to set up the damn thing when it obviously doesn't want him to even try.

"Sam, you're three years younger than me and live a pretty shitty life. How the hell do you know more about computers than I do," Lucifer demanded as Sam plugged in one cord and began to connect the wifi. It didn't even take five minutes which is pretty pathetic since Lucifer had been working for almost a straight hour.

"I do research sometimes for John, and every once in a while Dean needs to pass a class." Sam informed him easily just as he pulled away from the laptop, and then blinked at the screen. "So you couldn't figure out how to connect to wifi but managed to make a picture of me _sleeping_ your background picture?"

"That's significantly less difficult, Sam." Lucifer informed him with a smile making Sam roll his eyes before collapsing back on the bed.

"Why do I even deal with you?"

"Because I'm your high school friend, it makes you much cooler among your peers."

"You're very smug."

"It comes with age."

"No it doesn't!"

"I miss the days when I could convince you of anything…"

"I think you're confusing me with Castiel."

"That might be true…"

Sam laughed loudly at that making Gabriel open the door swiftly and look at both Sam and Lucifer in shock. "There is an orgy here and I wasn't invited!" He cried making Sam blink at him. He'd heard the word before… from somewhere… maybe one of Dean's shows he sometimes watches when he thinks no one's awake.

"This isn't an orgy. It's consensual between two males. With you invited it would be a threesome. With Castiel invited it would be a foursome. With Dean invited it would be an orgy. There will be no more than two people in any sexual acts Sam." Lucifer explained in a clipped tone making Gabriel scowl while Sam just blinked at them.

"Why are we talking about sex?" This made both Gabriel and Lucifer pay attention to him, which is great and all but it doesn't really help him figure out the answer.

"Gabriel was being an idiot. Don't mind him." Lucifer smiled but by the offended and annoyed expression on Gabriel's face, it's obvious he doesn't agree. Sam didn't say anything; he just pulled his book out of his bag. It's hard to believe he's on book seven already. But then again time waits for no one.

"Hey Sam, are you excited to be getting into middle school?" Gabriel asked with a grin on his face as he plopped down on the bed beside him. Apparently he won't be able to read which is fine; he'd rather be hanging out with them anyway. Gabriel and Lucifer are getting so much taller… they're both nearing 5'10 which is inches above Sam. He's still so small. John seems to like this though, apparently small means that he'll be able to surprise the enemy. He still hasn't gotten over Azazel, which is fine. Sam hasn't really either.

"Yeah, I heard that the teachers treat you more seriously and the work is harder." Sam grinned but this just made Gabriel frown.

"Well that's no fun."

"He's smart, unlike you. Were you really expecting anything else?" Lucifer asked dryly making Gabriel sigh and shake his head. Sam just ignored them both and went back to his reading. Or trying to. He's just on the first page but with these two around… he won't be getting any farther. That much is obvious.

"I'm going for theater though. It'll be my first time in it." Sam said softly, running his hand over the cover of his book.

"That's great! I'll be sure to watch your play! Did you know this year is Alice in Wonderland?" Gabriel asked with a knowing smirk making Sam glare.

"I'm _not_ trying out for Alice."

The look of disappointment on Gabriel's face was priceless.

…

On the first day of class, he discovered that his first period will be theater. And as soon as he entered the room, the teacher took one long look at him then asked what he thinks about being cast as the King. It was abrupt and strange but Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

The class itself was rowdy and insane. Kids ran every which way, theater games were played throughout class and the teacher kept to herself, writing notes on a clipboard as she stared at each kid as though they were a mystery to be discovered. By the end of the class she had apparently changed her mind. "I think you'd do better as the white rabbit."

…

His classes weren't much harder but he was right about being treated like an adult. He actually decided on the very first day of school that he wants to stay an extra thirty minutes every day so he can study in the library. It's a new experience, something that he's always wanted to try. Odds are, Dean won't even notice. Although the high school gets off thirty minutes earlier then middle school.

When Sam walked into the lunch room he was surprised to get a text right as he entered the doors. Apparently Lucifer will be taking Sam home from school, but right after he read that he was instantly stolen away by Gabriel who noticed him dawdling in the entrance.

Middle school means Lucifer gets to take Sam home every day and Gabriel and Sam have the same lunch. He likes this.

…

Sam wasn't all that surprised when he was actually cast as the white rabbit, but he was surprised when a girl he'd never noticed before became Alice. She's beautiful, long curly blond hair and a beauty mark on her face. Her name is Jessica and she said she can't wait to work with him. He didn't get to speak with her long though because the theater teacher called him over.

"Sam, do you know why I let my students do whatever they wanted on the first day of class?" She asked, looking him over with a soft frown on her face. Obviously she didn't expect an answer because within seconds she began to explain. "I wanted to see how everyone acts without me directing, you guys are in middle school and for a lot of you, and this'll be your first time in theater. So I want to see how you all are in your natural state. Sam, you're very kind, a bit rushed, and very studious. You were cast as the White Rabbit because of this. It's not fair, there are no tryouts and life's a jerk in general, but hey… I think you'll have fun." She smiled then pat his head before shoving him out of her office to join the other kids. He stopped her though.

"Thank you… for giving me that role." Sam said softly, looking up at her. His teacher's eyes widened but then she smiled at him and nodded.

"No problem, kiddo."

…

Dean wasn't impressed when he found out that Lucifer takes him home every day. Sam thinks it's because Lucifer can drive legally and Dean can't yet but if he points this out then he's dead. He'll be beyond dead. He'll be extremely dead. So he doesn't mention it. Dean drives sometimes anyway though, and Sam kind of likes to ride with him, but he knows that it's not legal so that sort of puts a damper on things. It doesn't help that Dean's not the best driver… he goes too fast and yells at all the other drives for his mistakes, but that's part of what makes Dean who he is.

Lucifer and Dean have apparently spoken a bit from time and time about this, because Dean says he trusts Lucifer as a driver but not much else. Apparently word has gotten to Bobby too, because the guy called a few days ago to let Sam and Dean know that there's nothing suspicious about Lucifer. He's a smart guy who happens to have taken an interest in Sam, it's strange but not suspicion worthy. That's as good as Bobby giving Sam away at the alter; which is a mental image he _never_ needs to have again.

He sat in Lucifer's black SUV and stared at the radio which isn't on. Lucifer doesn't seem to be the music type, which is something Sam's never understood. But that's mostly because he's grown up with Dean Winchester of all people. The guy lives and breathes Zeppelin and Black Sabbath and all those other terrible bands that Sam's stuck dealing with like Metallica. It's just… cruel. He shouldn't have subjected his brother to such horrible bands at such a young age.

"Why don't you take Gabriel home too?" Sam asked instead making Lucifer glance over before quickly returning his eyes to the road. He kind of gets the feeling that Lucifer isn't a confident driver yet, which is a bit scary for him as a passenger but he trusts him.

"Gabriel likes to walk."

"No he doesn't."

"He likes to walk _home_."

"Why?"

"There's a candy store along the way."

"I like candy."

"That's a lie."

"So what if it is?" Sam crossed his arms and glared at Lucifer. He just wants to spend some time with both Gabriel and Lucifer at the same time. He knows they don't like each other but… they're brothers! Family doesn't end in blood, so they should try… or keep trying. If Sam can be friends with both of them then… shouldn't that mean something?

"Gabriel and I are very different people. We like different things. You shouldn't try to set us up. We're not compatible and you're a terrible matchmaker." Lucifer informed him with a soft smile, as though he finds this amusing. Sam doesn't, not in the slightest, but he really can't argue. They probably know a lot that he doesn't know and Lucifer wouldn't lie to him. He's the type of guy who would try very hard to keep the ones he loves close. There was either nothing ever there, or it was damaged beyond repair. He can accept that if Lucifer says he needs to.

"Did I tell you that I'll be playing the White Rabbit in Alice in Wonderland?" Sam asked with a grin.

…

"You're very intelligent, Sam, so I don't understand why you would consider this to be an adequate assignment piece. The talent you possess in writing is astonishing, truly, but how is this happy? Can you explain that to me?" His English teacher's name is Roy Le Grange, he a pastor part time but never brings up his religious views in class. He'll just write on the board when and where his services are along with his personal phone in case anyone wishes to talk to him about something. He's a great man.

"I wrote about my brother and me watching television when our dad's away." Sam shrugged with a smile.

"Yes but how is that a happy memory. Do you get to see your brother very often? Is your father mean to you?" Sam isn't going to make the same mistake this time, instead he just smiled lazily. So apparently this isn't normal. That means he has to explain, but he doesn't have to tell the truth.

"My brother has been hanging out with one of my friends a lot lately so we don't get to spend much time together. I guess remembering a time when I was his only friend… it was something that makes me happy." He explained giving out that smile, the one that Lucifer loves and Dean hates. It's the smile that John says could get him information in the business if he ever wants to become an officer of the law. That's probably the last thing Sam ever wants to be, but it could help in court… because Sam still wants to be a lawyer.

"If you explained that in your paper, it could have made this story impact the reader much more." Roy Le Grange explained gently then motioned for Sam to go. "Have fun with your brother if you can and try to hang out with some friends. I want to see you smile more in class." He beamed making Sam grin in return before hurrying off. It was a close call. He doesn't want to ever have a repeat of what happened in third grade.

…

"So you read those books too?" Jessica asked with a smile as they sat backstage together. Their theater teacher is trying to get the extras to help out with setting the stage; the actors aren't allowed to help because she doesn't want any of them to be put in any kind of danger before the performance. It's a bit annoying but he's slowly getting used to the idea of being useless because he's a main character.

"Lemony Snicket is pretty amazing. I love A Series of Unfortunate Events." Sam smiled softly and held the seventh book in his hand, he's over halfway finished and honestly he's grown attached to Klaus the most so far. He's a reader who dreams of more and has this urge to protect those around him, even if he can't really do anything.

"Same here, he really just throws you right in, doesn't he? Even though the writer keeps telling us over and over again that this isn't going to be a happy series, I just keep hoping that the kids will be alright. That's all I want at this point. But it won't happen and I like to pretend that they're okay anyway. I like to pretend that they're living happy lives." Jess explained with a bit of a sigh just as the teacher called her out to begin the play. They've only blocked three scenes so far, none with the white rabbit, but that's alright. It's a long play and he'll get to act at some point, but for right now he took out his book and began to read his book about three orphans and a very bad man who wants to steal their money.

It's probably sick that he only reads these books for the satisfaction that at least in here, there are people living much worse lives than him. It's ridiculous that he even needs this… to know that it's true, because his life isn't _that_ bad! No one close to him has died except his mom. But Sam wasn't even old enough to understand or even know her. He was just six months old. So this is selfish, it isn't okay.

He breathed out a sigh just before Chuck came over letting him know he's needed on stage. Looks like they're finally rehearsing one of his scenes, which is kind of nerve wracking to think about. Sam doesn't have all of his lines memorized but he has the first couple scenes he's in. There aren't too many in total but enough to screw him over occasionally. When he stops fucking up a line completely, then he'll say he's got it memorized.

Walking out onto the cafeteria stage, Jess grinned at him. "We're doing the first scene." She explained quickly just as the teacher told him to wait by the side entrance until he hears a specific line from Alice. This is good. It's something else to focus on.

In a matter of minutes… Sam was onstage.

…

"Lucifer is fucked up, Sam. You shouldn't hang around that son of a bitch anymore." Dean growled when Sam got home which is kind of funny since Sam is just getting back from hanging out with Lucifer when Dean decided to vent about him again.

"What'd he do?" Usually Dean never bothers to tell him why he hates Lucifer so much but sometimes something will slip, like apparently Lucifer has outbursts in class that leave some kids scarred for life. Dean never goes into detail about what he says but he mentioned once that it involved torture.

"There's a kid at school who keeps talking about suicide and how he's been debating it for years. Lucifer told him yesterday to kill himself. The kid did." Dean was staring at the toaster willing for the strawberry poptarts to be done but Sam knows he's really trying to avoid showing how it affected him. Suicide is something that really gets to him, he just can't handle it. Sam doesn't know why exactly but it always affected him pretty bad since they were younger.

"It was just talk, Dean. You don't know for sure if that's what caused him to kill himself." Sam said slowly but his words obviously aren't getting to Dean, and he really can't blame his brother for being pissed.

"He shouldn't have… suicide isn't a joke, Sam." Dean hissed just as his poptarts popped out of the toaster. He grabbed them swiftly even though they must have burned and wrapped them in a paper towel before running up to his room.

What Lucifer did… was wrong. But that doesn't mean Sam's going to stop hanging out with him because of it. He knew pretty quickly that Lucifer's a bit of a jerk, even though he tries not to be around Sam, it's just something he noticed. Gabriel and Lucifer hate each other it seems and Sam's pretty sure that the anger there is mostly Lucifer's fault, because of the kind of person he is. But Sam doesn't mind. He likes him anyway.

Lucifer causing someone to commit suicide after years of debate isn't going to make Sam stop being his friend.

…

Lucifer has been hard to get a hold of lately; apparently he's made a new friend, sort of. Sam's not sure what that means exactly but Gabriel says that it's a pretty big deal for Lucifer to make a friend. It's a girl which is… well okay, so Lucifer's making a friend that's a girl. That's no big deal. High school boys probably have loads of girls that are friends, and if Lucifer isn't calling as much and trying to get Sam to hang out all the time like normal… well it just means that he's trying to give this girl some attention too. Gabriel says Sam's jealous but that's not true. What's there to be jealous over?

"She's pretty with curly blond hair and some stellar eyes. I don't remember what color but they hold you. She's pretty cute with her personality too, kind of reminds me of a lollipop, strawberry flavored." He informed Sam as if that analogy makes sense. It doesn't. It really, really, doesn't. Sam's currently hanging out in Gabriel's bedroom since Lucifer is hanging out someplace with this new friend of his. Sam isn't jealous he's just… this is different and he's not sure what he thinks about it.

After a while, he just got used to having Lucifer to himself. There was no one else to compete against, let alone some mystery girl. He misses that.

Gabriel's room is the room of a troll. The walls are covered in nsync and Backstreet Boys along with Brittany Spears posters. He also has an entire dresser full of candy he either stole or paid for with his allowance. He also bought the worst clothes to wear this year. None of them match, everything is tacky, and he wears knee high socks that should be illegal. Hot pink knee high socks with fairy dust on them should not be allowed anywhere except on very small and adorable little girls but even then Sam's more leaning on 'no' if only because of the mental images of Gabriel. Right now he's dressed normally in a baseball t-shirt and shorts but the fact that his closet is open and Sam can only make out extremely bright colors… he's slightly terrified. If only just slightly.

"How do you know so much anyway? I know you and Lucifer don't like each other." Sam said slowly, beginning to grow suspicious.

"Yes but I stalk him on a semi-regular basis because I don't trust him. So I tend to pick up a few things here and there before he figures out someone's following him. He's an incredibly paranoid person."

"With every right to be," Sam snorted making Gabriel roll his eyes as he sucked on his lollipop.

…

The night of Sam's performance, he was grateful. Gabriel, Lucifer, and Dean are in the crowd getting ready to watch him perform. They all made sure to tell him to break a leg or neck or whatever an hour ago which is… nice, maybe. "Come on Sam! You have to put on the ears!" Jess cried from the green room. Sam sighed and turned around, walking into the large room full of costumes and make-up artists. They're mostly theater kids from the high school but… to his surprise, there was Lucifer, smirking at him from the make-up section of the room. Sam ignored Jess and quickly walked over to him in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked softly as he sat down in front of Lucifer. He didn't even hesitate, as soon as Sam was seated; he grabbed a face wipe and began to clean Sam's face of the make-up he put on there already. "Hey it was good enough!"

"But I can make it better." Lucifer informed him in that 'no nonsense' tone of his. Sam hates that tone. "I'm here because I'm very good at this and my teacher asked if I would like to come help this production. I said yes, but I'm only helping you and Alice." He explained making Sam's eyes widen slightly. Jess looked… great. She really does look like a small child with what Lucifer did to her face so… apparently he's good at this.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked just as Lucifer began to cover his face in white with the face scrub.

"I made it into a pleasant surprise; now please stop talking before I screw up your face." Lucifer ordered just as he finished putting the white and immediately grabbed the black. "I'm going to put the extreme colors first before working on the pink and making you more soft looking. Don't distract me; this will take thirty minutes if I'm being fast with little distractions. If you screw me up then you'll be late for your performance.

Sam kept quiet and just watched Lucifer work. After ten minutes, Sam looked like a fluffy white face with two buck teeth, but after five more minutes and with the rabbit ears on… it looks like someone plastered a rabbit face to his own skin. Lucifer finished with giving him a pink nose and adding slight pink around his eyes to make him look tired and worn. "Don't doubt me again." Lucifer warned but he said it with a fond smile.

"How about I just break a leg instead?" Sam asked with a smirk and left to get backstage before the curtain rises. It turns out the play had just started by the time he got backstage but it was still a few minutes until his cue was sounded making him smirk and take a deep breath before starting.

Sam walked out onto the stage and checked his pocket watch with a loud sigh. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late… for a very important date. No time to say hello, goodbye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" He growled out in frustration and jogged off stage.

…

Sam was reading the seventh book in the Lemony Snicket series when Lucifer sat next to him. Sam's bed isn't all that big so they were pretty close together, especially with Sam lying down, but he didn't care and didn't bother to acknowledge Lucifer as he tried to read the book. It's nearing the end of the school year and being with Gabriel for a year… is kind of like a dream, a dream he's going to wake up from. But he has one more year. One more year then Gabriel is off to high school too. So he should be thinking about having one more year rather than not having one at all.

"I liked that one."

"Why? It's just as depressing as the others." Sam grumbled, not really in the mood to talk to Lucifer right now but doing it anyway.

"Yes but… sometimes it takes a village to raise a person. I like that thought."

"But what if the village is no good? What if bad things keep happening and the village can't protect that person?" Sam demanded, and sat up, looking Lucifer in the eyes.

"You're not mad about the book. You're channeling your anger into the storyline but this isn't what you're upset about." Lucifer stated calmly, staring Sam down as he waited for him to explain. The idea of explaining his problems to Lucifer of all people is hilarious. It's _adorable_. Sam is having problems with Lucifer having another friend. It's stupid and petty but it's true. He's jealous. It took him a long time to admit to what this feeling actually is and now that he has… it'd be better if he could take it back, no longer feel these emotions. They make no sense and they're strange. He shouldn't be feeling this way, but he is. Lucifer's allowed to have other friends! Sam shouldn't be possessive! It's not okay!

"It's just school stuff. I shouldn't be taking it out on you." Sam sighed, lying to Lucifer's face.

"Alright then, how did you like middle school? The year is just about finished, after all." He continued easily as though Sam's outburst never happened, or that it's irrelevant. Sometimes it pisses Sam off just how much Lucifer never seems to acknowledge Sam's flaws. It's like he thinks he's perfect no matter what so these moments don't matter. It's like they're outliers to him, something to be taken out of the equation because there was a fault in the experimental process.

"I think I did pretty well. My theater teacher hovered over me until I checked the box for theater next year as well. Wait… don't you have a performance..?" Sam asked as his eyes wide as he realized that the school year is just about over… and Lucifer is in theater too…

"My performance was during school hours, but next year I'll be in the second theater class so you'll be able to attend that one." Lucifer said idly as if this doesn't even matter which is just _stupid_ because it _does_ matter.

Sometimes Sam thinks that this friendship they have is centered on him. They both claim to be friends with each other but… whenever the conversation strays over to Lucifer he changes it, and whenever Sam wants to get more involved… it never works out. This should be perfect, a lot of kids at school would love to have a friendship like this, but it feels like Sam's using him.

"What play will you be doing?" He asked softly, running his fingers over the paper inside his book. Lucifer smirked and looked at Sam as though he amuses him.

"Much Ado about Nothing, why don't you read the play over the summer and tell me who I should try out for, whoever you pick will be the person I do my best to get the part as." Lucifer said with such confidence and finality that Sam almost believed that it could be that easy.

"Alright then, I'll check out the play from the library, its Shakespeare right? So the library should have a copy of it somewhere." Sam said slowly and grabbed a pad and pen from his nightstand and wrote it all down. By the time he finished, Lucifer was standing and staring at the wall by the window. The wall has a handful of pictures Sam's collected over the years. His family isn't big on picture taking but he managed to find a few pictures of his mom and some of Dean, John, and Sam all together. That wall means a lot to him.

"You have some pictures from the play… did someone from your class take them?" Lucifer asked as he caressed a picture of him putting make-up on Sam's face. It's actually a pretty good picture, even Lucifer looks pretty intense and Sam seems to be completely vulnerable and willing, it's still a nice shot. There's one picture of him and Jess standing on stage discussing possible blocking ideas with the director and then there's another shot of Sam reading backstage. But at the same time… there are pictures of Lucifer and Sam eating ice cream together and a shot of Gabriel with licorice up his nose. There's even one picture of Lucifer calmly smiling at the camera, even though the smile looks almost wolfish, it's still a great picture.

So this wall means the world to him.

"How long have you had these up?"

"I started putting pictures up two years ago. I don't even think Dean noticed." Sam said quietly. There's a picture of just Sam and Dean laughing in the Impala together but that was from years ago. He hasn't seen much of Dean all year, even though he did go to the play and was the first one to stand up and cheer.

"I have a picture of you and Dean together if you want it. Gabriel took the several pictures this year so I stole a few from him… but you don't have many of your brother so you can have it."

"No. I don't need it." Sam said softly and began to read his book again.

_**Lucifer:**_

Starting high school isn't exciting, nor is it life changing. All high school is, is another place to waste his time while waiting for Sam. Of course there are some perks to being a high school student. He got his drivers license over the summer so now he can drive Sam to and from school, and now Dean is busier than ever. High school has its perks but it's nothing to look forward to.

The classes are the same as in middle school and just as easy, the only new thing is office aid which Lucifer only took up so he could access the school files if he ever needs to. But for the most part he just sits behind a desk for an hour and a half doing nothing unless someone needs him to copy some papers or run off to some class to give some kid a pass to go somewhere, but that's mostly the counseling office student helpers who do that.

It's the first day of school and he's already bored out of his mind. Sitting behind the desk he lazily worked on some math sheet he was given first period. The math teacher he was assigned handed out a paper for everyone to do as homework, the paper is full of random problems to see where each individual student is at and then it'll be compared to the entire class to see what they need to work on as whole. This is nonsense, something he doesn't care about in the slightest, but this is his teacher and he has to play by the man's rules.

"Wait here Jessica while I speak to the front office. I'll be back with your brother soon." A woman informed a young girl as she hurried out of the office and walked to the main one just next door. Lucifer glanced at the child the woman had left behind, but she's just as dull as everything else. She has curly blond hair and bright eyes, obviously too young to be in a high school but with her arms crossed over her chest and those watery eyes, she's obviously not here because she wants to be.

Lucifer proceeded to ignore her, going back to the math problems as he tried to remember why the hell he even bothers when suddenly the girl was right in front of him, biting her lower lip as she looked at Lucifer as though he holds all the answers. "What do you want?" He asked her pleasantly while clutching his knees tightly to remind himself not to insult the little piglet until she cries to that woman, just so he finally has some entertainment. It would be rude. He can't afford to be rude on his first day of school.

"Do you know Jonathon? His name is Jonathon Moore and he's a freshman." She said with an air of authority not many students he knows can even attempt to possess, but she's just a kid so he looked at her with a slight smirk.

"It's the first day of school, I don't know him." He said honestly then ignored her and went back to his homework.

"Thank you for your help, and next time I'd appreciate it if you took me seriously. Just because I'm a sixth grader doesn't mean that my question is of any less importance than your homework." She grumbled making him smile in amusement.

"Yeah, it does, because this is for a grade, and you're just here to pick up your brother."

"It's because my mom has a tumor in her brain. Now don't you feel guilty?"

"I don't feel guilty in the slightest; she can die for all I care."

"How could you say that?!"

"My lips formed the words and my tongue moved and something about vocal cords… I'm doing math homework, not biology; ask me when I move onto biology." Lucifer said distractedly as he tried to remember the first fourteen numbers in pi. It's not for the assignment really but just because he wants to make sure he can still remember.

"You don't hold back, do you?"

"I'm not known to. I'm a rather honest person."

"More like blunt, but I like that. Do you want to be friends?"

"Not particularly, but we wouldn't be even if I said yes."

"Why not?"

"We don't know each other's names."

"Oh! I'm Jessica Moore, who are you?"

"I'm Lucifer."

"So I've been talking to the devil all this time?" Jessica laughed making Lucifer stare at her for a long time before nodding. "Well that's good to know. Were you really named that or is that something you made up for yourself?"

"It's a nickname I didn't make for myself. One of my brothers started calling me that and it stuck."

"Well I'm happy I've met you, Lucifer. You've distracted me nicely and now I see my aunt and brother so I should hit the road. I hope I see you again." She grinned then walked out of the office with her school bag. It was Dalmatians themed with black spots all over the white back, the top pocket on the front had a picture of one of the dog's faces from the animated movie. Lucifer hates the bag, it should die. It didn't die though, and he found himself… liking Jessica, just a bit. He wants Sam, he needs Sam, life will never be complete without Sam, but he likes Jessica.

…

"I'm going to try to get to know you but only because Sam wants to be your friend. If it wasn't for my idiot brother, I wouldn't come near you with a ten foot pole or a .44 even. I'd just avoid you all together." Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair outside of the baseball field. He's part of the freshman division which doesn't have any games but they play and train together all the time to make the team good enough so that they can make the team as sophomores.

"Are you that scared of me, Dean?" Lucifer asked with a wide smile making him scowl and cross his arms with a glare.

"You're just a son of a bitch, and I'd rather not to waste my time with people like you. It's just a preference of mine." Dean replied with a growl.

"You're very good at trying to get to know me. I can already feel us beginning to bond." Lucifer smirked as he went back to walking to his car. Dean has baseball practice before and after school so he'll be late if he keeps following Lucifer to his car but he's doing it anyway. Obviously someone needs to teach him not to bother Lucifer but that won't be today and he can't do it anyway until after Dean graduates, then Lucifer can probably do whatever he wants to the idiot. That's only if Sam's at an emotional state where he could handle the loss.

"Shut up!" He ran a hand over his face then groaned. "How about we go for pie tonight at a diner near the house? We can walk." Dean added when Lucifer pulled out his keys.

"You're taking me out for pie and you want a leisurely stroll in the night? Well aren't you romantic?"

"Fuck you."

"No thanks, how about I drive us? I'll pick you up at six and you can give me directions to the diner."

"Fine, whatever, I've gotta go." Dean said with a glare as he took off running towards the field leaving Lucifer to continue on his stroll to his car.

…

Gabriel was eating twizzlers obnoxiously in Lucifer's doorway as he watched his big brother change shirts. "So in order to get to Sam, you're dating his brother?" He asked with a smirk making Lucifer glower.

"This isn't a date. He wants to get to know me, which is unexpected, but it would cause suspicion if I refused." Lucifer murmured as he searched the room for his wallet. He doesn't spend money often unless it's on Sam, so for the most part he doesn't even need cash, but for tonight he will.

"So you'll be brummagem and he'll fall for your every word?" Gabriel asked with a smirk.

"Brummagem?"

"Haven't you read those lovely books of Sam's? Brummagem is a very obscure word for 'fake' and it's one of my favorites."

"So you're on the second book."

"They're very quick reads; I just don't like books in general." Gabriel shrugged then went back to shoving twizzlers into his mouth.

"I'm sure Sam will love to hear that." Lucifer murmured as he reached into his dresser drawer and pulled out his wallet.

"He already knows, he finds it _amusing_."

"Your voice is tiring, I'm abandoning you now."

"Now that's just cold!"

Lucifer didn't respond, he just left his room and hurried out of the house. Gabriel is… someone Lucifer will probably never get along with. He refused to think about his brother while he drove the short distance to the Winchester house. The odds of Sam finding out about this outing are slim, which is probably for the best. Sam is jealous of his brother, probably always will be, so showing any desire to grow closer to Dean will just set Lucifer back a few steps. But as soon as he got there, Dean hurried out and jumped into the car. Lucifer didn't hesitate, as soon as Dean shut the door; he pulled out and drove in the direction of the diner.

The drive was silent, but as soon as they entered the diner, Dean turned on him. "Why are you friends with my brother?"

"Are you jealous?" He retorted with a smirk making Dean glower but he didn't deny it. "I'm friends with Sam because I like him." Lucifer lied.

"As long as you like him… I guess." Dean sighed as he ordered an apple pie, Lucifer asked for fried chocolate pie. The best way into his heart seems to be pie so… Lucifer should at least show he's willing to show an interest. "So you like pie fried? I can respect that."

"Why are you so concerned now? I've been friends with your brother for almost six years." Lucifer informed him blankly as he cut his pie and picked it up with a knife. He doesn't really care for it, especially chocolate pie, but he'll eat it for Sam.

"I've wanted to talk to you for a while but things got hectic and after everything that happened… Sam needed somebody, seems like you fit the bill for whatever it was he was asking for. I don't have time to hang out with Sam as much as I should, so it's great someone else is taking an interest. I don't trust you though, I won't, and you're going to have to deal with that." Dean informed him around a mouth full of pie.

"I can understand your sentiment." Lucifer said slowly, carefully choosing his words. "But no matter what you say or do, I won't leave Sam."

"Unless Sam decides to leave you."

Lucifer didn't answer that, mostly because the only answers he can think of would only disturb Dean and ruin all of Lucifer's chances of being with Sam. Even if he said no and rejected him, Lucifer would still be in Sam's life; he'd just kidnap him and hope for Stockholm Syndrome to take effect.

"What will you do if Sam leaves you?" He asked easily even though this is probably something that has been on Dean's mind for a long time. Sam's smart, and Dean's not an idiot. There have been signs for years that Sam wants nothing to do with the lives that John and Dean Winchester have. If he leaves one day, they have no one else to blame.

"That's not going to happen. Sam knows family is important." Dean said confidently and had another bite of his pie. Lucifer watched him then smiled; he's an idiot.

…

"Fancy meeting you here," Jessica grinned as she walked into the office and sat down in front of him. He spared her a glance but then went back to his biology homework.

"Yes, it's incredibly fancy; we're preparing the red carpet in the back."

Jessica laughed at that but that bit of attention apparently isn't enough for her as she sat down and stared him down for a while. "So you call yourself Lucifer, the teachers call you Lucifer, your brother came up with the nickname… and I have absolutely no idea why you would be called something like that. So I've got a test. Tell me the first thing that comes to your mind when you look at the pictures I've got." She grinned pulled the chair in the corner forward until it was right in front of his makeshift desk.

"Are you here with your aunt to pick up Jonathon again?" He asked just as she lifted up the first picture. He had baby cows on it. "Veal, now show me the next one while you answer."

His abrupt answer made her eyes widen as she covered her mouth, slowly her entire face became red as she tried to hold something back. "That's so bad! Yeah, except it's my uncle this time, he's waiting out in the hallway. At my middle school the office aids tried to flirt with him so he's steering clear of you guys, which is good for me. Now next picture," It was a picture of a lollipop with some hair attached to it.

"The candy finally started fighting back and that's the remnants of Gabriel's hair. Gabriel is one of my younger brothers. So is your mother in the hospital again?" He asked, as he used his pencil to draw circles into the hair on his scalp. Most likely nothing will show up but it's soothing, especially with the pencil being as sharp as it is.

"Your brother is a candy addict, I'm assuming? Yeah my mom is there to stay now. She'll be there till she… till she dies. There's no helping her anymore." The next picture was of a woman carrying a small child with a smile on both of their faces.

"Mother, so your mom is being made comfortable… sounds dull, for everyone involved. So they're going to make you go to the funeral? What a drag." He sighed and set his pencil down as he glanced at his homework. He's just supposed to do the chapter review, he was also supposed to read the chapter but he doesn't read, he probably should but he never will.

"Yeah… I'm going to have to go. Why… why do you hate mothers so much?" She asked just as she held up a picture of a little boy playing in a playground.

"The answer is Sam, and I don't hate mothers. I despise one and one alone. I refuse to hate a woman that's appearance is a mystery to me." He said softly then glared at the woman in front of him. He's never admitted that out loud. She didn't comment, just held up one last picture which was of herself.

"I don't know. It's just a mix of random emotions that I can't name…" He murmured, being completely honest. That's when Jonathon, a boy with messy light brown hair, rapped on the window to catch her attention.

"Gotta go, and hey Luce… I consider us to be friends."

"I will revoke our friendship if you continue to call me Luce." He retorted but still smiled making her grin as she took off.

…

"You have a friend." Gabriel said oddly, his eyes wide as he stared at his older brother in shock. Lucifer didn't say anything, he just grabbed his coat and wallet then began looking for his keys. The car is pretty much just a pity present from his father but that doesn't matter. He'll take it with no protest. Michael of course got his own car as well but he never uses his. The golden child is finally beginning to doubt his father. They haven't seen the old man's face in years and it's finally getting to him. Lucifer enjoys Michael's unease; it means that he's not focusing on Lucifer as much which means he can do whatever he wants. "You have a _friend_!" Gabriel cried, making Lucifer glare at him.

"Sam is a friend as well."

"No, you want to get into Sam's pants, he's not a _friend_."

"Jessica Moore is my first friend." Lucifer said slowly making his brother nod.

"So is she hot?"

"I'm not discussing this with you. I need to meet her outside now; I can see her waiting through the window."

"You made her walk here… Lucifer, it's nine! Its pitch black out there! Any sicko can take her off the streets and run away with her!"

"That's why I'm going out to meet her now."

"You're a creep."

"And your brother."

"Don't think I don't regret it!" Gabriel shouted after him as Lucifer hurried downstairs to meet her.

…

"So Luci-fruit, guess what?" Jess asked as she took her usual seat in front of his desk. They come here about once a week now. Apparently Jessica has to take night school to make up for all her absences and Jonathon is making jokes about dropping out of high school, but according to Jess they aren't really jokes.

"What?" He asked dryly, going through the papers on his desk. It's all homework. The office aid shit is really just a free period for anyone who wants it. He rarely has to do anything at all, except for occasionally help kids get to classes and find people but that's mostly morning and he's just afternoon. He only has to deal with the kids leaving early.

"I'm playing Alice in the school play! Come see me next week, okay?" She asked with a grin making Lucifer pause and stare at her. Sam's in that play, he's a lead actor in that play, he probably knows Jess, so if he goes he'll see them both. Jess doesn't belong in that world; she belongs in the office or on late night adventures, so she doesn't belong in Sam's life as well.

"Sure, I'll be there." He'll more than be there. His own theater teacher said that anyone who wants to can help out with the make-up. Lucifer is actually pretty good and was given private tutoring from a girl graduating from a local college, majoring in theater. She's amazing at it and made sure to teach him a good portion of what she knows. So he'll be there.

…

"You actually came!" Jess grinned as Lucifer sat her down and began to work on her make-up. Sam's nowhere to be seen but most of the kids tend to run off a lot before the play, but as long as they're in costume and make-up then no one cares, but according to Sam's teacher, his make-up isn't up to par so Lucifer will be able to see him soon enough.

"I'm in theater at the high school, so they asked if I would help you kids." He explained softly and worked on making her eyebrows stand out.

"I'm glad you're here… I was nervous. My family can't make it tonight since my mom's suffering pretty badly right now so it's just me. But I'm going to do my best anyway, and maybe I can convince my teacher to let us perform again in a few days, maybe next week. It doesn't have to be here, and there doesn't have to be a set, I just… I just want them to see me." Her eyes started watering making Lucifer grip her chin tightly and force her to look up at him.

"If you cry and ruin this make-up, I will personally make you look like you have a mustache that the make-up crew failed to cover up." Her eyes widened but soon she was laughing, leaving him to fix up the places where he gripped her in order to reapply her make-up.

"Thank you… for always distracting me. Tonight's performance is just for you, I'm not acting for anyone else, just you." She informed him softly just as he finished. Jess took off towards the props leaving Lucifer to stand there and watch her blankly, not sure what he should be feeling.

…

"I need you to go back to my house and grab my white gloves, it appears as though I've lost them but I need them desperately." Sam informed Alice with those earnest eyes of his. The acting is terrible on keeping in character, Sam is obviously acting like himself and making the white rabbit seem more like a love struck puppy for the queen then a manhandled servant, but it makes the play… amusing. Alice's eyes are always on the rabbit though, and Lucifer's not quite sure what to think of that.

"I'll do my best." Alice said softly then watched the rabbit leave, seeming like a lovesick little girl rather than a desperate child.

Lucifer continued to watch the play, seeing the way Alice and the White Rabbit seem drawn to each other but never stay in the other's presence for long. Once the play began to end, the lines seemed t change, morph slightly.

"Off with her head!" The red queen shouted making the Sam's eyes widen as he looked at Alice and pointed towards the left exit, mouthing 'run' as he made motions for her to leave, to run away as quickly as possible.

"Thank you." Alice said then ran off. The next time she was on stage it was her waking up to find her book and her cat, then her sister came and dragged her away, but before the curtain fell, Sam came out and watched the place where Alice had left before kissing his pocket watch and bowing towards where she had been. Then he left.

It made an impact on the crowd, and of course Dean Winchester was the first to gather his senses and stand, applauding loudly. Lucifer didn't bother to stay, he just left… and tried to forget what he saw.

Sam and Jessica don't have feelings for each other.

…

"I can see why you like theater so much! It's amazing! I loved every second of it!" Sam cried as Lucifer took him out for ice cream after school. "The backstage is always so busy with people running around constantly trying to get set onstage; it's never all that great though. But that's what high school's for, right, the big and good stuff?"

"You're hyper today," Lucifer said gently making Sam's smile drop as he nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm bugging you…"

"No, I'm just surprised." Sam didn't seem to know how to take that so he remained silent until they got to the ice cream store where he stared at Lucifer with such an honest face.

"Are you going to replace me with your new friend?" Sam asked. "No, sorry… that was stupid, just forget I asked." He cut in before Lucifer could answer.

"She's not good enough to replace you. Sam I like you best, and I always will."

"Then get me vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips on top, sprinkles, and gummy bears." Sam demanded and crossed his arms but there was a hint of a satisfied smile which was enough to make Lucifer happy. It's strange… someone making him happy like this. Whenever Sam is selfish, whenever he requests something… it gives Lucifer a sense of power, because he can do it, he can do this, and then Sam will be happy.

Sam Winchester is terrible at asking for things. It's a fault of his. Although Lucifer likes Sam's faults to an extent… this is _not_ something he likes. He prefers to know exactly what's on Sam's mind rather than have to deal with guesswork.

"Are you happy… being her friend?" Sam asked as he bit into his ice cream. Lucifer always gets the same thing, two scoops of chocolate ice cream in a cone. Sam tends to try new things constantly but always comes back to vanilla.

"I'm not sure, but I know I'm happy to be yours." The words are corny over used lines from romance movies but Sam seems to appreciate those best rather than the simple stunted phrases that Dean usually gives.

"That's good, she's not competition then, you're all I've got you know?" He said with a grin, his teeth shining with sprinkles stuck in them and some chocolate stains that Sam will get rid of in a moment, but Lucifer liked it anyway.

Lucifer is all Sam has… it's a lie but Lucifer loves the sound of that.

…

"You're all I've got." Jess whispered into his shoulder as she cried great big tears and held onto his shirt. He was warned beforehand by Jonathan; a guy Lucifer didn't even know paid any attention to him and his sister in the office told him that their mom died. So when Jess came to his house with a tear stained face and trembling shoulders, he let her in with a sigh and brought her upstairs.

"That's because your mom croaked and your brother's a douche." Lucifer informed her gently.

"You don't care… about me, about anything do you?" She asked. Lucifer paused and looked her over then parked the car into a nearby lot and turned.

"I care about two people in this world. That's it. I care about a boy named Sam and then me, if you want me to care about you… this isn't how it's done. You have to prove to me that you're worthy of being cared for." He explained then watched her slowly wipe her eyes then nod.

"I get it, and that's smart. I can understand your point of view, but Luce… what if I'm not worthy of being cared for but I want it anyway?"

Lucifer didn't say anything; he just opened his arms and allowed her to hug him, burying her snot nosed face into his chest as she gripped him tight as though preparing to raise him from perdition.

He lied though, just a little white lie. He already does care about her, but just somewhat, not very much at all.

…

"Keep reading the books." Lucifer murmured into his pillow as he debated falling asleep again.

"But I hate them."

"No you don't, and you're over halfway done. Just keep reading."

"Why should I even bother? They've done nothing but hurt me." Sam grumbled, tossing the Vile Village onto the ground.

"They've also helped you, and made you happy."

"I'm sure other books could do the same thing for me."

"Are you really willing to give up seven years of tradition just because the books hurt your feelings?" Lucifer asked, not really all that tired anymore as he continues to debate with Sam. They're probably not talking about books anymore, but Lucifer knows better than to pry. It only makes Sam realize how smart he is and then he tries more abstract ways to hide things. The kid is smart, too smart, so Lucifer prefers for Sam to think that Lucifer thinks they're discussing books.

"I don't know… I'm willing to give up a lot, actually. I'll read another book, and if it starts to get better then I'll continue." Sam sighed but then smirked over at Lucifer. "Sorry for waking you up just to whine."

"I enjoy listening to you, even if you're just whining."

"Hey Lucifer… could you tell me something about yourself..? Anything really, you're just a bit of a mystery to me and I'd like to know more if possible." He looks like he just knows Lucifer is going to throw him out and say no. But he'd never do that.

"My father is always away. We haven't seen him in years, but he sends us money and buys us things. My mom is the same way except she doesn't contact us at all. Instead she just sends another kid to our house whenever she has one. In the beginning it was just Mother, Father, Michael, and me, but then she left and father left and it was just us. She sent us Gabriel, then a year later she sent us both Anna and Castiel, to be honest, we're not even sure if they're our full siblings or half siblings or what. But she sends them whenever they turn three years old, I guess that's because she thinks a six year old and seven year old can easily handle a three year old. They're stupid, but we all got over that fact years ago." Lucifer explained. He's gotten too close to Jess; she knows things about him that Sam doesn't so… Lucifer told Sam more.

Sam is always the most important, even above actual friendships and family.

"Your parents… are awful… how did you raise the others? Did someone come to help you?"

"We had a nanny for a while, she stuck around until Michael and I reached second grade, then she stopped showing up and it was just us. But our father sent us money and a man would come by every week with groceries and ask for anything specific we want for next time… and it just sort of worked. There's a bus stop nearby, as you know, and it seems as though the experiment that is how we were raised was a success. Apparently children are able to raise children."

"So you think it was an experiment?"

"I think it was idiotic, and they should never have done it, not for my sake but for Anna and Castiel, and maybe because I don't like hating people."

This is the most honest Lucifer has ever been. Because it's true, he doesn't like to hate people, but he doesn't hate people. He hates his mother and his father, and no one else.


End file.
